Naruto: legado uchiha
by davidorellana068
Summary: Naruto hijo de un amor prohibido una profecia dice que estara destinado a salvar al mundo o a colaborar en la destruccion narutoxerza\EMS\RINNEGAN\SUCESOR DE RIKKUDO SENNIN. (erza y ALGUNOS de los fairy tail seran parte de una pequeña aldea de magos.) tambien tendra otras parejas. ACTUALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí uno de mis primeros fic se trata principalmente de naruto como un uchiha nieto de madara uchiha, hijo de minato igual, pero su madre era una uchiha …. Bueno vamos con el primer cap. naruto no me pertenece.**

Naruto: el legado uchiha cap 1

Madara uchiha tuvo una batalla veroz con hashirama senju, pero sobrevivio apenas auque la gente crea lo contrario, una mujer joven de unos 18 años, lo encontró en medio del bosque y curo sus heridas se llamaba Ami , la cual sufrio amor a primera vista de madara. Ella cuido de madara un tiempo y termino con sentimientos correspondidos.

Pero Madara se fue, no quería involucrarla en cosas suyas, mas si los de la hoja buscaría su cadáver devia alejarse un y despues despertó el rinnegan, un gran logro sin duda.

Volvió 21 años después y esta lo esporo todo este tiempo, tuvieron una hija llamado Izumi pero un dia madara llevo a Izumi a paser cuando volviero unos bandidos saquearon la casa matando a Ami. Madara los mato sin piedad pero no podía cuidad a Izumi solo lo llevo a la aldea de la hoja dejándolo afuera de un orfanato.

Se fue, pero nunca perdió contacto con su hija.

Vemos a una Izumi de 19 años caminar a la casa de su amante minato namikaze, pero al llegar vio algo que la destrozo, minato besando a una kunoichi peliroja, la reconocio como kushina su mejor amiga, salio corriendo lloranro lagrimas. Aunque no todo es lo que parece.

Minato:kushina lo siento pero yo…-

Kushina:lose…la amas a ella cierto?...anda ve abuscarla-

Minato asintió y fue a buscarla pero ya era tarde para arreglar todo. Cuando llego la vio llorar en un callejón fue hacia ella pero…

Izumi:¡alejate de mi bastardo¡-

Minato:izumi fue un error yo no…-

Izumi:¡CALLATE ALEJATE DE MI TE ODIO-grito mientras corria.

Minato:¡Izumi espera…..(será mejor que hable con ella mañana estará mas tranquila)-

Pero el no sabia de que ya no estaría mañana y menos de lo que había en su vientre.


	2. Chapter 2

**hola aquí mi segindo capitulo de este fic, bueno especemos.**

 **Naruto NO me pertenece**

 **CAP 2**

 **Era de noche y Izumi corria fuera de la aldea en busca de su padre en un lugar secreto donde siempre se encontraban.**

 **Izumi: PAPA PAPA ...**

 **Madara:¿Izumi que pasa por que lloras?-pregunto madara saliendo el viejo madara de las sombras.**

 **Izumi:papa…minato…e..el..me engaño**

 **Madara:¿Qué?VOY A MATARLO**

 **Izumi:NO¡..papa quiero irme..porfavor**

 **Madara:esta bien hija nos iremos a una cabaña en la que e estado viviendo este tiempo**

 **Izumi:papa…hay algo mas.**

 **Madara: si?**

 **Izumi:e…es..estoy…emb..embarazada**

 **Marada se quedo en shock pero claro el cuidaría a su hija no importa su situación.**

 **Madara: ven vamos hija yo nunca te abandonare.**

(9 meses después)

Madara: ya nacio

Medico: si nacio sano gracias a los esfuerzos de su hija, si gusta verla puede pasar pero lamentablemente ella esta muy débil.

Madara entro y vio a su hija con un niño en brazos rubio y de hojos azules

Izumi(débil): no es lindo papa

Madara: claro aunque sea hijo del bastardo namikaze

Izumi: mi hijo no será como el, el será un hombre valiente y guapo y de gran determinación y orgullo como su abuel ¿no?

Madara: claro yo mismo lo entrenare para que sea el shinobi mas fuerte del mundo

De repente Izumi empieza a tocer

Madara: hija estas bien

Izumi: papa no creo salir de esta estoy muy débil

Madara: no digas tonterías viviras y seras una gran madre

Izumi(con voz débil): papa…por…favor…cuida de mi hijo…ah…se llamara…naruto…hehe…si…naruto…mi hijo y nieto…de…madara uchiha

Madara: Izumi no digas tonterías todo va a sal…

Izumi: papa prométeme que lo cuidara…

Madara: hija no tien…

Izumi: prometelo ...

Madara: si…lo prometo

Izumi: gracias…adiós…papa

Izumi dio su ultimo respiro,y madara se llevo su cuerpo a enterraren un lago cerca de su cabaña, desde ese dia madara cuidara a su nieto y cumplir la ultima voluntad de izumi.

Madara(mientras tenia a naruto en sus brazos): desde hoy yo te cuidare serás un gran shinobi como yo y tu madre se que haras cosas grandes seras respetado, temido, admirado, un verdadero uchiha, naruto uchiha, mi nieto, mi sangre, mi carne, mi sucesor….Mi legado.

Y asi empiaza la leyenda de naruto uchiha.

 **que tal como estuvo espero que bien ya que todavía me estoy acontumbando a esto bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "naruto uchiha y el legado uchiha"**

 **Hasta luego XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien aquí el tercer capitulo de " naruto: legado uchiha" bueno enpecemos**

 **Naruto NO me pertenece.**

 **CAP 3**

 **En una cabaña en el bosque**

¿: Abuelo¡ya llegue¡

Grito un niño de unos 9 años rubie de ojos azules, este niño era naruto uchiha, hijo de minato namikaze y izumi uchiha y nierto de madara uchiha.

El era sin duda un prodigio madara lo entranaba en todo tipo de técnicas uchiha, sin duda. Naruto había despertado su sharingan a los 7 años, era afinidad fuego y viento, auenque se concentraba mas en técnicas de fuego. el sabia la identidad de su padre desde los 8 años, sin dida sufrio por que su padre era un bastardo que hizo sufrir a su madre, el reconocia a su padre pero no con las mejores expectativan por asi decirlo, el lo odiaba jamas le perdonaría haber hecho sufrir a su madre.

Bueno ahora mismo llegaba de haber comprado suministros de una aldea cercana, ya que madara ya se estaba enfrentando al peor enemido de todo hombre…la edad.

Naruto amaba a madara con todo su corazón de todas formas el lo cuido, amo y entreno sin duda no quería perderlo y lo cuidava todos los días mientras no entrenaba.

Naruto vestia unos short blancos, sandalias ninjas negras y la típica remera uchiha de cuello alto de color celeste.

Naruto entro en la cabaña y dejo la comida en una mesa de comedor y se dirigio a la habitación de su abuelo. Hay estaba acostado en una cama.

Naruto: abuelo ya llegue

Madara: ah naruto ya llegaste… que bueno ya me preocupaba irme sin despedirme de mi querido nieto.

Naruto: abuelo de que hablas?

Madara: naruto ya no creo poder resistir mas creo que mi hora a llegado

Naruto al borde de las lagrimas: abuelo de que ablas? no puedes dejarme.

Madara: naruto… toda persona tiene que morir algún dia y tu lo superars…lo se

Naruto llorando: NO por favor no me dejer abuelo…

Madara: vamos naruto…no llores por mi…además siempre estare viéndote como lo hace tu madre…tu nunca estaras solo…aunque lo parezca

Naruto: abuelito…

Madara: adiós naruto no olvides que siempre te amare…por favor honra el nombre de los uchiha…como mi legado…quiero que tu lo cumplas…naruto…usaras mi ojos…y hazlo…

Naruto llorando con los ojos cerrador: lo prometo abuelito.

Madara: adiós naruto...mi nieto (usaras mi mangekiou, y confio en que algún dia lograras usar el rinnegan…)

Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de madara antes de dejar de respirar.

Naruto: lo prometo abuelito.

Abrió los ojos mostrando su mangeyou sharingan[con el centro de 4 shuriken rodeándolo algo parecido a una tuerca[pueden poner en google *mangekyou sharingan daisuke uchiha*o en la foto de portada.]

 **Mientras tanto en konoha**

Minato namikaze se encontraba en su oficina recordando la vez que izumi se fue y nunca mas la volvió a ver, todavía la amaba y lo seguiría haciendo y se sentía culpable de lo que paso con kushina.

Tiempo se caso con kushina, tuvieron 2 hijos gemelos ambos de cabello rojo con ojos azules menma y naruko ambos jinchurikis de kyubi ¿Por qué? Una noche de parto ataco la aldea liberando al zorro, el tercer hokage sacrifico su vida sellando al zorro el los gemelos la mitad ying en menma y yang en naruko pero al ser hijos del hikage no pidieron sangre ni nada pero eran considerados "héroes".

Bueno minato se encontraba con el pero enemigo de todo kage…el papeleo, de repente entro alguien conocido por la puerta.

Minato: jiraiya-sensei que lo trae por aquí.

Jiraiya:minato tenemos que halar.

Minato: de que anda dime?

Jitaiya: de una profecía que me hablo el gran sapo

Minato: ¿asi? Dime

Jitaiya: bueno habla sobre un chico de un gran poder…

Minato: en ese caso deben ser menma o naruko, es lo mas probable ya que tienen al zorro en su interior.

Jiraiya: no lo creo

Minato: eh…entonces?

Jiraiya: dice asi…" **el nieto y sucesor de madara uchiha, con un gran poder en su interior, un prodigio de pequeño y sucesor del mismo dios shinobi, un dia tendrá que decidir entre salvar al mundo o colaborar en su destrucción, y solo el puede decidirlo.** [no me juzgen no soy muy poeta]

Minato: el nieto de madara ¿eso..signifi..ca.. que seria el hijo de izumi.

Jiraiya: Izumi y tu tenían una relación, no tiene caso ocultármelo hay probabilidades de que "este"chico sea tu hijo.

Minato: mi…hi..jo…(¿izumi se habrá embarazado?)

Jitaiya: no te emociones solo hay 50°/° de probabilidad de que sea tu hijo, Izumi pudo haber tenido también ese hijo con otro hombre.(aunque mas podría ser de minato, primero vere su reacción.)

Minato: pero y si loes como reaccionaria kushina

Jiraiya: no lo se pero cuando estuvieron juntos aun no estabas con kushina ella deveria enterdenlo.

Minato: si…pero podrias usar tu red de espionaje

Jiraiya:ya lo hize y bueno te dire todo ahora ya e visto tu reacción, izumi murió durante su parto.

Minato: murió?

Minato estaba incrédulo la mujer que amava murió, claro si amaba a kushina pero el aun amaba a su viejo amor.

Jiraiya: si pedi descripción del pequeño y bueno….era rubio de ojos azules …al parecer si podría ser hijo tuyo minato.

Minato sussura:mi hijo tengo un hijo , otro hijo no me imagino que hubiera sentido el crecer sin un padre.

Jiraiya: deberías decirle a kushina , es mejor que se entere mas temprano que tarde

Minato: si gracias jiraiya-sensei.

jiraiya: minato, me intriga eso de "sucesor del dios shinobi" hablara del rikkudo.

minato:no lo se, pero luego hablamos nesecito pensar.

Jiraiya: esta bien, adiós minato.

Jiraiya se fue en ese momento, minato solo pensaba en su hijo que podreia haber tenido con izumi le diría a kushina esa misma noche y también a sus hijos en unos días ellos también tenan derecho.

 **Este cap fue mas largo que los anteriores pero los demas ya seran mas largos que este**

 **Adiós XD y no se pierdan el próximo cap.**

 **ah y gracioas a JOAKIIIN-14 tu consejo me ayudara si alguien encuentra errores me dice y los corregiire GRACIAS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí el cap 4 de "naruto: legado uchiha" bueno aquí el cap. Aquí aparecerá erza.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **capitulo 4**

 **En un lago en el bosque**

Cerca de un lago se encontraba naruto había enterrado a su abuelo al lado de la tumba de su madre, entre las tumbas de madara y Izumi se encontraba el gumbai de madara como ofrenda y recuerdo de su abuelo, naruto despertó su mangekyou sharingan, y se transplanto sus ojos, el estaba decidido a seguir la voluntad de su abuelo y volverse el ninja más fuerte entre todos.

Naruto volvió a la cabaña a empacar algunas cosas desde ahora sandria a buscar aventuras y volverse mas fuerte.

 **Konoha**

Minato le conto de que al parecer tiene un hijo con izumi y también que murio, al principio se sintió traicionada, pero entendio que cuando estuvieron juntos ellos no tenían nada, asi que no tenia opción, en que era verdad ella se sentía culpable ya que por su culpa quedo un niño sin padre y que además era su mejor amiga , pero ella quería que algún dia conocer a ese chico y volverlo su propio hijo quería que conviviera con sus propios hijos para enmendar su error al igual que minato. Minato aun recuerda una pregunta que aclaro mas las dudas de kushina.

 **RECUERDO**

Kushina: minato…¿tu aun la amas?

Minato: Kushina ... yo

Kushina: minato dime

Minato: si…aun la amo

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Kishina solo lo acepto no podía impedir los sentimientos de minato ni aunque lo obligara a minato aque deje de amarla. Después le contaron a menma y naruko, decepcionados de su padre, pero no podían odiarlo, ellos también su nuevo objetivo seria encontrar a su hermano.

 **Cabaña de madara**

Naruto se encontraba listo para salir al mundo, cumplir sus nuevos objetivos y aprender y entrenar diversas cosas. Aun tenia unos pergaminos que madara le dejo, alisto sus cosas en una mochila azul oscura. Y finalmente salio al mundo.

(1 año después)

Se ve aun naruto de 10 años vestido igualmente caminando por un bosque, había escuchado sobre un pueblo de magos llamado fairy tail [no se me ocurrio otro nombre]había escuchado sobre eso y queria ir a ver con sus propios ojos, hasta que oyo unos gritos de ayuda cerca de su ubicación.

Cuando llego vio a tres bandidos secuestrando a una niña de su edad pelirroja de ojos cafes. Como todo caballero hizo lo mas sabiamente que se le ocurrio.

Naruto: OYE MALDITO BASTARDO DEJALA ES PAZ¡

Bandido: pero mira nada mas un niño que uiere hacerse el héroe¡

Bandido2: hahahahahaha estas loco noño si crees que nos puedes ganar¡

Bandido3: por que no lo vendemos nos vendría bien¡

Bandido1: si ganaremos una buena suma¡

Naruto: por que no vienen y pelean¡ tengo ganas de bailar.

Bandido2: yo me encargo

El bandido se acerco a naruto confiado pero naruto le dio un derechazo en el estomago y una patada en la pierna arrodillándose y por ultimo y golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsiente.

Naruto: HMP debilucho.

Ante eso los dos bandidos dejaron a la niña y fueron contra naruto, naruto les dio la palisa de su vida. Cuando termino se acerco a la niña.

Naruto: te encuentras bien no estas lastimada

Niña: no te lo agradesco.

Naruto: ¿dime como te llamas? Una niña tan bonita como tu debe tener un nombre[CASANOVA]

Niña sonrojada: mi nombre es Erza Scarlet

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto uchiha, un gusto

Erza: ¡uchiha perteneces al clan uchiha¡

Naruto con orgullo: claro además soy nieto de madara uchiha

Erza: ¡¿madara uchiha?¡ yo e escuchado siempre de historias del clan uchiha, en especial de madara uchiha, es increíble que seas su nieto.

Naruto: buen te puedp preguntar por que te molestaban eso bandidos

Erza triste: siempre secuestran niños para después venderlos, siempre, nuestros magos no son demasiado fuerte para acerles frente a lo magos de esa banda. Vienen bandidos a llevarse a los niños y cuando nos defendemos envían a lo magos.

Naruto:no te preocupes mas llévame a tu pueblo de magos y yo me encargare de salvar a los niños, claro si me recompensan claro esta.

Erza: bueno, como vi como acabaste con esos bandidos y siendo un uchiha creo que podrias, ven sígueme.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea se sorprendieron por que estaba en llamas y magos y bandidos atacaban y se llevaban a la gente que intentaba huir.

Erza: RAPIDO TENEMOS QUE IR DONDE EL MAESTRO

Naruto: si (¿maestro? De seguro es quien lidera la aldea)

Naruto llegaron donde una casa grande al centro de la ciudad que ahora estaban luchando por salvar a sus seres y vieron a muchos ciudadanos y magos heridos.

Niña: erza¡ que bueno que estas bien

Erza: mirajane¡ donde esta el maestro? ¿que esta pasando?

Mirajane: nos invaden los bandidos y otros magos están peleando afuera ve vamos con el maestro, por cierto quien es el?

Erza: el puede ayudarnos en un uchiha y ninja.

Mira sorprendida los llevo mas adentro donde encontraron a un viejo bajoto con otra personas.

Erza: maestro makarov¡

Makarov: erza¡ donde estabas?

Erza:no hay tiempo de explicar mira este amigo que me salvo nos puede ayudar, es un ninja y un uchiha y nieto del mismísimo madara uchiha¡

Todos estaban en shock al escuchar quien era.

Naruto: yo ayudare soy muy fuerte.

Makarov: esta bien, si eres tan fuerte como dices ser ve a la guarida 10 km al norte y destruyela , Locke y makao iran contigo nosotros nos encargaremos de los invasores del pueblo.

Naruto: bien

Erza: ten cuidado.

Naruto: claro

Makarov: erza vamos a sacarlos a ti, natsu, lucy, mira, gray,lissana,Wendy,cana y otros niños de aquí, los demás es demasiado tarde.

Erza asintió con tristeza, naruto junto a makao y Locke fueron a la base al llegar vieron unos cuantos magos la mayoría estaban en la invacion.

Makao: ve, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, mata al líder¡

Naruto: clato¡

Locke: (no puedo creer que confiemos en un niño de 10 años, bueno ya lo he visto todo)

Naruto se adentro en la base esquivando alo que intentaron golpearlo, al llegar vio aun tipo calvo ventido con una túnica negra.

Líder: valla miren quien ha venido a matarme hahaha ven y diviérteme niño.

Naruto: vamos a bailar.

Empezaron una pelea a golpes, el líder se dio cuenta de que no debía confiarse ya que era muy bueno peleando.

Naruto: veamos si puedes vencerme con estos ¡SHARINGAN¡

Líder sorprendido: eres un uchiha, eso muestra que no debo confiarme

El líder extendió su mano y creo un circulo mágico de el salían varia lanzas negras, naruto sorprendido pero las esquivo todas, el líder lo somprendio y le dio un golpe naruto lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el estomago.

Naruto: Ya es hora de terminar **¡** **katon:gran bola de fuego¡**

Líder: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡

Naruto al matar al líder salio corriendo dejando sellos explosivos por todas partes cuando salio vio que makao y Locke acabaron con la mitad de los bandidos y magos naruto corrió hacia ellos.

Naruto: CORRAR RAPIDO¡

Sin entender lo siguieron lo enemigos confundidos, hasta que una explocion en la base hizo acto mantandoa todos los que estaban y Locke sorprendidos , pero se dirigieron a la aldea estaba toda destrozada , que nada pero ya no habían enemigos todos estaban reunidos en el centro de la aldea naruto se acerco a makarov quien le dijo que ya no podían seguir viviendo hay por que llegarían otros mago tiempo después.

Naruto: tengo una idea

Makarov: Cual es?

Naruto le susurro al oído su idea, makarov sorprendido empezó a hablar.

Makaroz: ESCUCHEN PUEBLO AHORA NO TENEMOS HOGAR, PERO PODEMOS CONTROIR UNO , ESTE JOVEN A MI LADO, ME DIO UNA GRAN IDEA , TRANSLADARNOS A UZUGAKURE LA ALDEA DEL REMOLIDO, FORMAR NUESTRA ALDEA DE MAGOS Y NINJAS , Y PARA TRAER PAZ A NUESTRA ALDEA , UNA NUEVA ALIANZA , NUESTRA ALDEA , NUESTRA FAMILYA ,¿QUE DICEN,QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO?

ALDEANO: SSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

MAGO:NUESTRA ALDEA, NUESTRA FAMYLIA¡

Todos: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Makarov: TODA LA IDEA LA TUVO ESTE JOVEN A MI LADO, NARUTO UCHIHA EL FUE QUIEN DESTRUYO LA BASE ENEMIGA Y NUESTRA NUEVA FAMYLIA. AHORA ALISTENCE MAÑANA PARTIMOS A UZU.

Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar y agradecimientos a naruto, naruto estaba feliz ahora tendría un hogar al cuan pertenecer. Naruto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba desde atrás. Era erza.

Erza: gracias, naruto.

Naruto: de nada erza desde ahora sere un shinobi de uzu y te protegeré con mi vida lo prometo.

Erza sonrojada: y yo sere una gran maga.

Naruto:(desde hoy comienza una nueva vida)

 **Hola y como estuvo, fue largo y disculpe la pelea pobre pero aun no llegan las verdadera peleas, próximo cap. Será dentro de algunos años.**

 **Y como dijo el viejo algunos de los fairy tail no aparecerán por que se murieron o aparecerán mas adelante, como el elfman.**

 **Bueno adiós espero que les aya gustado acepto comentarios XD ah y perdon la falta de autografia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí el capitulo 5 de …bueno ya saben el nombre, empecemos/ah en el capitulo anterior escribi mal uzu. Ahora corrijo.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Después de que se fueran de la aldea de fairy tail, enterraron todos aquellos que fallecieron en la invacion, fue muy triste, también porque murieron muchos niños, mirajane y su hemano elfman perdieron a su hermana lissana cuando intentaba escapar, erza a su abuelo, rob, pero tenían que seguir adelante, formarían su nueva aldea y la protegería para evitar que algo asi vuelva a suceder, los magos se harían mas fuertes para proteger a sus familias.

Cuando llegaron a uzushiogakure, se las arreglaron con el dinero que tenían o haciendo trabajos por el camino para comprar materiales y contratar algunos constructores para hacer casas, y arreglar la torre del uzukage, makarov junto a naruto encontraron en un pequeño cofre las escrituras de uzushiogakure, lo cual tria un mensaje del ultimo uzukage antes de que ayan invadido el uzu antiguo.

 **RECUERDO**

Makarov y naruto [de 10 años aun] inpeccionaban la torre hasta que naruto encontró un cobre pequeño bejo en piso roto.

Naruto: viejo mira esto

Makarov con una venita en la frente: ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto abriendo el cofre: mira son las escrituran de la antigua uzu. Tre una nota.

Makarov: haber deja que lea… **hola quien sea que encuentre esta carta, soy el tercer y ultimo uzukage como verán en estos momentos somos invadidos, no cro que ganemos, aquí están las escrituras de uzu, solo quiero perdir un favor a quien quiera que lea, que recontruya uzu , sea uzumaki o no, quiero que mi aldea resurga y poderosa, pero un uzu pacifica, quien quiera que lea esto por favor cumpla esta voluntad, hagan un nuevo uzugakure.**

Naruto: vaya, creo que ya tenemos la suficiente prueba de que uzu ahora nos pertenece, debemos cumplir la voluntad.

Makarov: si, también lo creo

Naruto: y ya se quien será el nuevo uzukage de la nueva uzu.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Makarov, fue nombrado PRIMER uzukage de la NUEVA uzu, y todos estaban felices, harian un nuevo hogar para sus familias.

Pasaban los años y ninjas se empesaban a unir a la aldea de uzu, ya sea renegados sin malas intenciones, niños perdidos o niños huérfanos que poseían chakra, les enseñaban a ser ninjas, y empesaban a aumentar la fuerza shinobi de magos y ninjas, también empezaron a llegar comerciantes y mirajane y su amiga cana tuvieron la idea de abrir un bar con ayuda de makarov abrió un bar para los habitantes llamado "fairy tail" en honor a su antiguo pueblo, naruto empesaba con las idea, como la antigua uzu, lan bandanas tendrían el mismo signo del remolino, y se abrieron una academia, para magos y otra para ninjas en un mismo edificio pero en distintas secciones. Uzu poco a poco empesaba a crecer, cada vez más y más.

Uzu fue ganando reputación y se hablaba de su resurgimiento, y de los tipos mixtos de magos y ninjas , algunos empesaban a temer de su poder, y los espías que enviaban nunca regresaban o si lo hacían solo era para dar la abvertencia de que se mantengan alejados de uzu.

 **(5 años después)**

Se ve aun naruto de 16 años con un pantalón ambu negro , sandalias ninja negras y la típica remera uchiha de cuello alto, con la banda de uzu con el remolino de insignia, caminando con una mujer peliroja de la misma edad y una armadura [la misma de la serie], y un chico de 14 años de pelo rosado con ropa con una camisa roja, pantalones amarillo mostaza una cinta piel casi blanca altada en la cintura y una bufanda de escamas en el cuello , junto a el un gato volador azul.

Natsu: ya ves naruto, algún dia sere mas fuerte que tu

Naruto: sueña.

Erza: ya no discutan, son molestos

Natsu: erza no seas aguafiesta

Erza: ¡que dijiste¡?

Natsu: NADA, NADA¡

Happy: ¡natsu es un miedoso¡

Natsu: ¡CALLATE¡

Naruto: calma los 2, por que no van al bar a ver a lissana y los chicos, yo tengo cosas pendientes

Erza: ¿y tu donde vas?

Naruto: ire a ver al viejo, ¡nos vemos¡

Natsu y Happy: ADIOS¡

Naruto había empezado a conocer a conocer a los amigos de erza, conocio a. mirajane, la mejor amiga/rival de erza, natsu, gray los cuales peleaban siempre, elfman el "hombre",Wendy, lucy, cana la cual empezó a beber mucho acababa de cumplir los 18 pero no importaba, suficiente edad para matar , suficiente para beber, aunque ella no era maga calificada, y también a laxus, era arrogante demasiado , pero naruto sabia que en el fondo era buena persona.

Natsu, le conto sobre que el fue entrenado por un dragon los cuales, no se dejaban ver ante cualquiera, pero cuando tenían un hijo y lo entrenaban debían combatir contra sus hijos y morir para ver si era digno de ser un dragon slayer, naruto se sorprendio y sintió pena por natsu, matar al que creía su padre al igual que wendy, si, era triste, pero en la vida no todo era perfecto.[[aquí los dragones que entrenaron a los dragon slayer como igneel no son tan fuertes, solo para no poner a natsu como un todo poderoso]].

Naruto también había entranado técnicas de su abuelo por pergaminos que le dejo, y algunas de viento, aprendio el rasengan [[se colo en la casa de minato XD]] y creo su propia versión, y la a evolucionado, no completo pero ya casi.

Naruto llego a la torre del uzukage, se dirigio a la oficina y hay encontró a makarov con la típica ropa de kage.[el sombrero rojo pero mas oscuro que el del hokage].

Naruto: ¿hey viejo para que me llamas?

Makarov: (para que me molesto en decirle que me tenga respeto si no me obedece) me llego una carta del hokage, al parecer como la antigua uzu y quieren poner otra alianza.

Naruto pone su rostro serio, el ya le había contado a makarov de su padre, también a sus amigos.

Naruto: ¿y aceptaras?

Makarov: eso depende de ti.

Naruto: si es por el bien de uzu, no tengo problema pero con la reputación que tengo deseguro ya sabe mi exintencia.

Y es cierto naruto era muy querido y respetado en uzu, al realizar missiones rand aveces rango S, naruto era de rango jounin, era muy fuerte, aunque el evitaba usar su mangekiou sharingan aunque parte de la aldea ya sabia de su poder, al igual que en otras aldeas , habían ya rumores del mangekiou de naruto, pero naruto también de gano en apodo de "el destello de uzu"lo gano gracias al **kamui** , pero , si hacen una alianza con la hoja las missiones se duplicarían y mejoraría el sistema económico, naruto estaba dispuesto no importa si el hokage era el batardo namikaze, como el lo llamaba.

Makarov: si de seguro pero, tu perteneces a uzu y el hokage no puede obligarte a ir con el a konoha.

Naruto: si entonces , iras a la reunión.

Makarov: si y tu iras conmigo, el hokage quiere que después del tratado de alianza hablar contigo.

Naruto: esta bien, pero solo ire para decirle que no quiero nada con el.

Dijo sacando un libro naranjo que decía ICHA ICHA, si le gusto pero si lo lee frente a erza XC.

 **Konoha**

 **(1 mes antes)**

Minato se encontraba con el enemigo, inmortal de todo kage, el papeleo.[[si supiera de los clones]]últimamente se habían enfrentado a los akatsuki una organización criminal que capturaban jinchurikis ya habían capturado 7 de los nueve, matando a los jinchurikis excepto gaara que fue revivido por chiyo, tras esto el entrnamiento de sus hijos se incremento mas. También pensaba siempre en su posible hijo, andando por hay fuera pero no se rendiría lo encontraría y , lo llevaría con el y últimamente escucho que uzushiogakure resurgio esto lo sorprendio tanto a el como a kushina. De repente entra jiraiya.

Jiraiya: ¡MINATO MIRA ESTO¡

Entregándole un libro

Minato: ¿ el libro bingo que tiene de malo?

Jiraiya: solo lee la página 344

 **Libro bingo**

 **Nombre: Naruto Uchiha**

 **Alias: El Destello De Uzu**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Aldea o Organizacion: Uzushiogakure**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekiou sharingan eterno.**

 **Clase: S**

 **Amas: Ninguna.**

 **Invocacion: Ninguna**

 **Afinidades Elementales: Fuego y viento.**

 **Habilidades: kamui (técnica espacio tiempo), Susano (técnica de Madara Uchiha), Rasengan (ha mejorado el rasengan), y posee técnicas avansadas de fuego.**

 **Parientes: Madara Uchiha (abuelo fallecido), Izumi Uchiha (madre fallecida), padre (desconocido).**

 **Apariencia: Rubio, Ojos azules, lleva ropas tradicionales uchiha.**

 **Azan: ahorra un pueblo asistente de los bandidos y los magos renegados.**

 **Recompensa: Otogakure 10 Millones de ryu** [[en oto porque orochimaru quiere su sharingan OBVIO]].

Minato entava en shock aquí, su hijo un criminal clase S , poseedor del Doujutsu: el mankegiou sharingan eterno, minato se sintió feliz al fin había encontrado a su hijo.

Minato: enviare una carta a uzu, deberíamos hablar sobre una alianza y perire la asistencia de naruto.

Jiraiya: minato ¿crees que será tan fácil? Lo mas probable es que te odie y si no no quiere nada contigo.

Minato sarcastico: gracias por su ayuda jiraiya-sensei.

Jiraiya: de nada, bueno nos vemos tengo una investigación que hacer.

Minato con una gota de sudor, al terminar el papeleo[[la mitad]]fue a contarle a kushina, la cual, feliz, al fin podría enmendar su error y naruko y menma querer conocer a su hermano.

 **Actualidad**

 **En uzushiogakure**

naruto se dirigía al bar de fairy tail y le conto a los chicos lo reciente.

Lucy: ¿y veras a tu padre?

Naruto: al bastardo namikaze, solo le dire que no quiero nada con el.

Erza: ¿estas seguro?

Naruto: claro, yo no quiero nada con el y su familia

Natsu: ¡Asi se habla naruto, ellos no te merecen¡,¡ahora pelea conmigo¡

Mirajane: natsu si la ultima vez te aplasto

Feliz: AYE

Natsu: ¡traidores¡

Erza: naruto solo no te descontroles, solo diles que nos los quieres ver y listo.

Naruto: si ya lo se.

 **En una cueva desconocida**

¿?: hola tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿me estrañaste?

¿?2: cállate, y dime pain ya invadirá konoha

¿?: asi, que ya cuando enpesamos con el "plan ojo de luna".

¿?2: calma, a su debido tiempo óbito…a su debido tiempo.

Óbito: más te vale no traicionarme… o lo pagaras.

¿?2: jamas lo haría ( o tal vez si, óbito, porque no habrá "plan ojo de luna")

 **Y que tal eh, ya empiezan los planes malignos .**

 **Y la invacion de pain.**

 **Voy a poner información adicional para que no se confundan:**

 **_ a los magos también pasan por genin, chunin, y jounin**

 **_ erza es un jounin**

 **_naruto igual como ya dije.**

 **_natsu es un chunin al igual que, lucy y gray. Fueron equipode magos e entrenados por un mago llamado jounin takumi tal ves aparecerá mas adelante.**

 **_obito quiere el plan ojode luna pero al parecer su "amigo" tiene otros planes.**

 **Akatsuki han muerto igual que en la serie excepto que están menma y naruko, aquí no han perfeccionado el rasengan. excepto itachi aun no muere.**

 **_sasuke nunca se fue de la aldea y no buscara venganza, pero odia a itachi.**

 **_nagato estará sano, y jiraiya no morirá.**

 **_naruto posee el rinnegan pero aun no lo ha despertado.**

 **Y otras cosas que se diran mas adelante, no se pierdan el próximo cap.**

 **Comentes¿n criticas o consejos aun soy y noob.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola aquí el capitulo 6 de …bueno ya saben. Jiraiya sobrevivio a la batalla de pain y descubrió quien era. Pero es mejor la pelea.**

 **Olvide decir que itachi esta vivo y sasuke no se fue de la aldea o busca venganza, pero odia a itachi.**

 **Aquí este cap será un poco corto o tal vez no depende si me canso de escribir o no XD**

 **Bueno vean este konoha vs pain**

 **Recuerden mi primera pelea de este estilo no me juzgen si en un poco fome.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Naruto se encontraba desayunando pronto va a ir a konoha, pero algo le incomodaba. Iria a konoha con makarov junto a gray y natsu como guardaespaldas.

Naruto:(tengo un presentimiento espero que no sea nada malo)

 **KONOHA**

Ahora mismo minato estaba en la mansión namikaze desayunando junto a su esposa e hijos.

Menma: papa, ¿hoy vendrá tu otro hijo, verdad?[[PRIMER DIALOGO,HIP, HIP HURRA]]

Minato asintió feliz: si, hare lo posible para que se vuelva un ninja de konoha y se una a nuestra familia.

Kushina: si, asi podre enmendar mi erro con Izumi.

Naruko: aun no puedo creer que sea un ninja clase S

 **Kyubi yang(mente de naruko): pues claro, es el nieto del estúpido de madara.**

Naruko:(cállate, zorro)

Menma: es verdad, ya quiero pelear con el.

 **Kyubi ying:(es obvio que te vencerá en menos de 10 segundos.)**

menma: ( no molestes, pulgoso)

minato: bueno primero haremos la alianza luego hablare con naruto.

Kushina: solo espero que no nos odie.

Minato iba a resporder hasta que oyo una explocion afuera. Al salir vieron que la ciudad estaba siento destruida, cerca vieron a un hombre lanzando misiles.

Minato: ¡kushina llévate a menma y naruko a la torre hokage, rápido¡

Cuando kushina se fue minato se teletransporto con el con un jutsu espacio-tiempo enfrente de el.

Minato: ¿Qué es lo que quieres en esta aldea?¡largate¡

Pain camino asura: hokage ¿Dónde están menma y naruko namikaze uzumaki.

Minato: ¡¿y crees que te lo dire¡?

Pain asura: por tu bien, si, además ¡soy pain, un dios¡.

Minato no renpondio, se teletransporto, enfrente del pain con intento de golpearlo, pero lo esquivo , luego uno y otra, pero esquivaba uno tras otro , pero los esquivaba, hasta que uno el **jutsu: dios del trieno volador** para aparecer atrás del lanzo una patada pero…¡lo esquivo¡

Minato: (imposible, no estaba en su campo de visión)

Minato no se daba cuenta que otro pain estaba observando de lejos, cuando minato se dio cuenta ya hacia sus sospechas.

Minato: (¿es posible que sus visiones estén conectadas, como?

Pain asura: ya es tarde para descubrirlo.

Dijo mientras extendia su brazo de los cuales salieron un gran cantidad de misiles.

Minato esquivo, cada uno y los que le llegarías se teletransportaba hacia otra dirección.

Minato: (debo evitar el campo de visión del pain, si de verdad están conectados debo sacarlo del campo de visión.)

 **Con kushina**

Kushina llego a la torre hokage junto con los dos jinchurikis, fueron a la terrasa en donde se encontraban jiraiya, tsunade y unos cuantos anbus.

Kushina: jiraiya, tsunade ¿Qué pasa?

Jiraiya: nos invaden es el líder de akatsuki, ¿ donde esta minato?

Menma: papa se quedo peleando con uno de esos tipos.

Jiraiya iba a responder cuando viero llegar a chouji akimichi.

Chouji: Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Kushina-sama.

Tsunade: ¿que pasa?

Chouji: traigo información sobre uno de los pain.

Jiraiya: habla

Chouji: al parecer unos de esos puede controlar la gravedad, atraer y empujar objetos, pero después de eso se tiene que esperar un intervalo de 5 segundos.

Naruko: ¿solo 5 segundos?

Tunade: chouji y ¿tu padre, y kakashi?

Chouji: lo siento tsunade-sama, yo… no pude hacer nada.

Todos tenían mirada triste ante eso

Jitaiya: ire a ayudar a minato de seguro necesita ayuda

Jiraiya se fue dejando a todos pensando como detener a los enemigos.

 **Con minato**

Minato: ¡AHORA¡

Minato arrojo bombas de humo en el área de donde estaba el pain asura, minato entro en el are de humo con el jutsu espacio-tiempo y un **rasengan** en la mano.

Minato: ¡ **rasengan¡**

Minato le dio al pain, cuando el humo se disipo se vio a minato enfrente de el cuerpo del pain de asura. El pain que veía el campo se acerco a minato, minato se dio la vuelta para encarar cara al pain que se acercaba, pero minato sin darse cuenta otro pain se acercaba al cadáver del pain asura.

Pain camino animal: bien hokage, ahora me diras donde tan los jinchirikis?.

Minato:¡ jamas¡ ya elimine a uno de los suyos ahora te toca a ti.

Pain animal: ¿estas seguro?

Minato confundido se dio la vuelta y se quedo en shock, dos pain entre ellos el que había "matado" hace poco.

pain Camino naraka: será mejor que hables antes o te mataremos.

Minato:(¡¿pero que?¡¿sera que ese pain puede revivir a los demás?¿es posible?)

Pain animal: ¡ **jutsu de invocación ¡**

El camino animal invoco do cien pies que se dirigían a minato, este los esquivo, y los mato con el **rasengan** , pero el pain asura disparo misiles a minato pero arriba de el destruyendo un edificio y cayendo los restos golpenado a minato quien se retorcio de dolor en el piso.

Pain asura: ahora hablaras

¿?: ¡alto hay¡

Dijo alguien mientras una bomba de humo cubria el lugar y de hay aparece frente a minato. jiraiya.

Jiraiya: ¡ALTO HAY NINJAS PERBERSOS, AQUÍ EL GRAN JIRAIYA LLEGA AL COMBATE¡.

Minato levantándose de los escombros: llegas a tiempo

Jiraiya: claro, ahora minato encargemonos de ellos.

Minato asintió mientras jiraiya se lanzo al ataque con y **rasengan** el cual fue esquivado, minato aparecia atrás del camino animal con su kunai de tres puntas dispuesto a atacar a pai animal, pero lo esquivo, habían olvidado los campos de visión.

Minato susurra a jiraiya: jiraiya-sensei no podemos vencerlos si no hacemos algo para salir del campo de visión de los pain, o sino no podremos vencerlos, el pain que se encuentra detrás, tiene la habilidad de revivir a los demás, debemos encargarnos de el primero.

Jiraiya: si, minato tenemos que idear un plan o atacar uno de nosotros a dos mientras el otro ataca a uno , los dos se distraen y el que queda solo vulnerable.

Minato asintió pero fueron interrumpidos por uno de los pain:

Pain animal: ya es hora, ahoran sentiran la justicia y el dolor.

En cuanto dijo eso los 3 pain desaparecieron , dejando a unos confundidos minato y jiraiya.

Entonces vieron a un pain elevarse en el aire, el cual jiraiya reconocio como el cuerpo de yahiko.

Pain se elevaba poco a poco mientras era observado por todos en la aldea , tsunade junato a los demás veian todo movimiento que hacia, jiraiya y minato se acercaban a esa dirección hata que:

Pain deva: (esta es mi justicia) **shinra tensei: juicio divino.**

Y de repente toda la aldea emposo a derrumbarse y a explotar…..hasta que ya no quedo nada.

 **Donde tsunade y los demás**

Se levantaban de los escombros con heridas unas cuantan mas graven que otras y veian anonados en como destruyo la aldea en solo unos segundos.

Naruko: (no poder ser….destruyo la aldea…..debo ir donde papa todo esto esta pasando por mi culpa.)

Naruto salio corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba el pain

Kushina: NARUKO NO VALLAS¡

Grito mientras la seguía , que era seguida por menma y tsunade.

 **Con minato y jiraiya**

Minato y jiraiya se levantaban de los escombros y fijaban la vista en el pain deva.

Minato: de..des…destruyo la aldea con un solo movimiento.

Jiraiya: minato cuidado…es muy peligroso ( nagato… ¿por que haces esto?)

[[el ya sabía que era nagato el que controlaba los cuerpos]]

Pain deva: esta es mi justicia jiraiya-sensei, es la paz que usted deseaba

Jiraiya: ¡¿QUE TIENE DE PAZ ESTO?¡

Pain deva: para comprender la paz, primero hay que comprender el dolor.

En ese momento llegaron naruko seguido de kushina, manma y tsunade.

Minato: ¡¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ? VALLANSE¡

Naruko: ¡NO¡ todo esto pasa por mi culpa no me ire.

Menma: también es mi culpa tampoco me ire.

Tsunade: jitaiya, minato dejen que les cure.

Kushina: se acercan los otros pain.

En ese momento llegaron los otro caminos.

Jiraiya: los 6 pain se han reunido.

Pain deva: jinchurikis, será mejor que se entrgen y no les haremos mas daño.

Kuchina: ¡JAMAS¡

Minato: ¡antes por mi cadáver¡

Pain deva: si haci lo quieren

Minato y jiraiya se encontraban muy heridos por la explocion, asi como kushina, naruko, tsunade y menma ,como para pelear pero lo harian mientras defendían a su aldea y familias.

Pain deva: (en unos minutos más poder usar mis poderes). Les di la oportunidad de entrgarme a los jinchurikis del kyubi, pero ahora solo sentiran el dolor, jamas podrán vencerme a mi….su dios.

En ese momento el pain camino asura extendió su brazo lanzando un monton de misiles hacia los otros que por lo débiles que estaban no podían esquivarlos.

Y los misiles impactaron…

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado esta pelea que ya es la primera que hago.**

 **Bueno no se pierdan el próximo capitulo**

 **Naruto vs dolor**

 **Adiós**

 **Ya saben comentarios , consejos o criticas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola aquí el capitulo 7 de …ahh ya saben creo que me hare otra presentación.**

 **Lo siento por los errores autograficos de el cap. Anterior , es el autocorrector que escribe otras cosas hehe.**

 **Bueno aquí la pelea naruto vs los 6 caminos del dolor.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **Y los misiles impactaron… creando una gran nube de humo, lo ninjas aun vivos y hyugas viendo quedaron paralizadon, y temor a perderlos , en especial sus conocidos….hasta que:**

 **Un aura azul se asomaba por el humo la cuan fue desapareciendo junto con el humo.**

 **Minato y los demás confundidos, esperaron a que el humo y la misteriosa aura azul desaparecieran, y cuando vieron quien estaba hay esperando reconocer la figura.**

 **Pain deva: ¿Quién eres?**

 **¿?: yo soy el legado de Madara Uchiha….Naruto Uchiha.**

 **Todos estaban incrédulos, hay, frente a ellos estaba el nieto de madara , hijo de Izumi y minato.**

 **Pain deva: ¿el nieto de madara uchiha? (interesante)**

 **Minato susurra : hijo. [[ lo siento escribi mal ahora va normal]]**

¿?:¡hey¡ ¡naruto te adelantaste bastardo¡ [[¿ya saben quien es?]]

Minato y los otro miraron atrás y vieron a un hombre vajito vestido de kage, y chico pelirosa [[si era natsu]]y un chico cabello negro azulago vestido con unos pantalones negros camisa azul y una chaqueta blanca.[[ropa parecida al del anime ]]

Minato: ¿quiénes son?

Makarov: mi nombre es makarov estos son gray y natsu, vine por el tema de la alianza, parece que no fue en un buen momento.

Gray: ¿tu crees?

Minato: ¿eres el Uzukage?.

Makarov asintió: bueno creo que debemos terminar con esto, y luego al asunto al que vinimos.

Natsu: ¡genial, YA QUIERO PELEAR CON EL¡

Naruto: natsu yo me encargon tu no te metas.

Natsu: QUE , NO YO QUIE…

Makarov: natsu dejale esto a naruto, el sabe lo que hace.

Kushina: como pueden dejarle esto solo a el , ellos son demasiado fuertes.

Gray: señora naruto también es muy fuerte , el ganara (aunque yo también quería pelear)

Jiraiya:( ¿tan fuerte será?)

Ellos se quedaron a cierta distancia para no sufrir daños de la batalla , minato estaba preocupado , apenas veía a su hijo y no quería perderlo, kushina igual , veía al hijo de su marido y su mejor amiga, menma y naruko veian a su hermano con preocupación y curiosidad.

Tsunade: ¡oye¡ ¡toma ella tiene información sobre los pain¡

Grito tsunade lanzando una pequeña babosa , katsuyu , naruto la atrapo y ella se metio por las ropas de naruto.

Pain deva: bien , demuéstrame tu poder, nieto de madara uchiha

Naruto: vamos a bailar

Naruto los analizocon su sharingan y se lanzo hacia los pain dispuestos a atarcarlo, katsuyu saco un poco la cabeza para hablar con naruto.

Katsuyu: debes tener cuidado, la visios de los pain estan conectadas debes lanzar un golpe que ellos no vean o salir del campo de visión de todos al mismo ultimo de ellos es el mas fuerte el que esta en medio esta protegido por que puede resucitar a los demás.

Naruto: entiendo.

Naruto seguía corriendo en dirección a los pain, trazo unos sellos de manos.

Naruto: **estilo de fuego: poderoso dragon de fuego.** ¡

Grito mientras multiples de bolas de fuego con la punta una cabeza de dragon cada una, se dirigían a los pain obliandolos a separanse, utilizo el **kamui** para aparecer atrás del camino naraka y impactándole un **rasengan** dejándolo fuera de combate y evitar la resurrecion de los deman pain.

Todos estaban imprecionas por como elimino a un pain con una combinación en el primer intento.

Todos excepto makarov, gray y natsu: (increíble)

Pain deva: valla eres mas bueno de lo que crei.

Naruto: cállate y sigamos bailando.

Esta vez naruto creo un **rasengan** en su mano derecha la cual se volvió u shiriken.

Jiraiya: ¡imposible¡ ¡completo el **rasengan** ¡

Minato: impresionante.

Menma:( mi hermano es fuerte ya quiero pelear con el)

 **Kyubi ying:( claro su esencia es parecida a la de madara)**

Naruko: (impresionante… yo también completare el **rasengan** como mi hermano)

Y asi sigueron ese tipo de pensamientos.

Naruto lanzo el **rasen shuriken** obligandon a todos a salir del área el camino asura ayudo al animal a salir del área lanzondorlo lejos y luego se hizo a un lado del **rasen shuriken** pero este se expandio alcanzando al camino asura y dejando el cuerpo inutilizado.

Naruto: 2 menos, quedan 4. El siguente. **¡estilo de fuego: danza de la neblina¡**

De la boca de naruto salio una gran neblina dirigida al camino humano.

Naruto: ahora. ¡ **Estilo de fuego gran bola de fuego¡**

La bola de fuego hizo contacto con la neblina de conbustion lo que hizo explotar una gran llamarada de fuego, destrozando al camino humano.

Tsunade: impresionante con todas esas combinaciones y casi ni pueden defenderse.

Naruto: bien solo quedan 3.

Pain animal: (impresionante pero ahora nos toca a nosotros) ¡ **jutsu de invocación¡**

El camino animal invoco dos lobos que atacaron a naruto, este los esquivo y preparo el siguiente jutsu de su abuelo.

Naruto: **estilo de fuego: gran aniquilación de fuego.**

Una gran onda de fuego , tan grande que cubrió por enteroa los dosperros/lobos gigantes, quemándolos casi al instante.

Pain deva: (ya falta poco para recuperar mis poderes)

Naruto: ahora el siguiente.

Mientras miraba al camino de preta.

Katsuya: ¡cuidado naruto, ese pein puede asorber cualquier tipo de ninjutsu o chakra tendras que usar otra cosas para sin necesidad de chakra para vercerlo¡.

Naruto: bien, ya tengo una idea.

Dijo naruto mientras lanzaba un cunai cargado de chakra hacia el camino preta. Y otro detrás de ese.

Menma que escucho lo que dijo katsuya: ¡¿no se supone que era sin chakra?¡

Makarov: por que no te calmas, de seguro naruto tiene algún plan.

El kunai de chakra se dirigía hacia el camino preta quien se preparaba para absorber el chakra del kunai, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar se transformo en un naruto el cual le dio un golpe bastante fuerte al camino de preta. El cual quedo fuera de combate.

Mientras el que venia detrás de ese se transformo en un naruto dispuesto a destrozar al camino deva y ultimo mientras detrás de el en un **kamui** aparecia el naruto original que también golpearía al ultimo pain que aun no recuperaba sus poderes.

Naruko: ¡lo tiene¡

Gray: ¡eso naruto¡

Natsu: ¡acaba con el¡

Pero en ese momento el pain estiro sus brazos hacia ambos naruto.

Pain camino deva: (justo a tiempo) **juicio divino.**

El clon desaparecio y el naruto original salio disparado a gran velocidad.

Naruto se empesoa parar y una línea de sandre le caia por el labio.

Naruto: (asi que ya ha recuperado sus poderes, esto se pondrá mas interensante.)

Minato: ese pain ya logro obtener de nuevo sus poderes (cuidado naruto)

Makatov: no importa naruto lo vencerá como lo hizo con los otros

Natsu: SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NARUTO PATEALE EL CULO¡

Gray : PUEDES CALLARTE FLAMITA¡

Natsu: ¿QUE DIJISTE PRINCESA DE HIELO¡?

Makarov: ¡callense o le dire a erza que estaban peleando¡

Natsu: GRAY MI MEJOR AMIGO ¿COMO ESTAS?

Gray: BIEN , BIEN NATSU TU Y YO SOMOS BUENOS AMIGOS¡

Todos tenían una gotita al estilo anime por la escena presenciada.

Naruto: terminemos con esto. **Estilo de fuego: caños de fuego**

Un potente disparo de llamas salio de la boca naruto dirigída pain.

Pain: **juicio: divino.**

Dijo pain dispersando en cañon de fuego.

Naruto: katsuyu, tienes algo que decirme de este pain.

Katsuyu: ese pein tiene la habilidad de empujar y repeler cosas tanto asi como ninjutsus, pero cuando lo usa tiene un intervalo de 5 segundos para volver a usarlo. Tienes que golpearlo durante ese tiempo.

Naruto: ¿solo 5 segundos?, vale, katsuyu si no tienes mas información puedes volver con tu invocadora.

Katsuyu: si, ten cuidado.

Katsuyu volvió con tsunade, y naruto y pain se preparaban para su siguiente movimiento.

Pain: (cuando llegue el momento utilizare "esa"tecnica ).

Naruto: ( no puede ganarle solo voy a tener que usar el mangekyou sharingan, pero antes quiero probarme a mi mismo).

Pain: **juicio divino.**

Naruto poco a poco empezó a dirigirse hacia pain .

Naruto: (me esta atrayendo hacia el, tengo que hacer algo)

Naruto uso el **kamui** para transportarse a otro sitio evintando las cercanía a pain, y trazo su siguiente jutsu.

Naruto: **estilo de fuego: gran nube de cenizas llameantes.**

Un montos de cenizas salieron de la garganta de naruto dirigidas a pain, la cuales explotaron en su cercanía, pain uso el **juicio divino** para repeler la explocion.

Naruto: (Debo buscar otra manera, asi solo seguire gastando mi chakra)

Pain: ya es hora de acabar con esto.

Naruto: estoy de acuerdo.

 **En las ruinas de la aldea**

Se encontraba una pelirosa curando a un pelinegro el cual empezó a despertar lentamente.

Sakura: sasuke¡ ya despertaste.

Sasuke: ¿sakura que paso?

Sakura: no lo se , el cuarto estaba luchando contra esos tipos que buscaban a menma y naruko, pero lo derrotaron, luego llego un chico, y elimino a 5 de los 6 pain, y…el tiene el símbolo uchiha en su ropa.

Sasuke: ¿ que? Pero si yo era el ultimo uchiha jinto con "el", tengo que ir hacia allí.

Sakura: ¡sasuke, esperame¡

Sasuke y sakura fueron a toda velocidad hacia el campo de batalla.

 **De vuelta a la batalla**

Pain: (es hora de utilizar mi técnica mas poderosa).

Naruto: (algo esta trmando, utilizara alguna clase de técnica, tal vez la mas poderosa , no creo que le tome tanto tiempo solo para un **juicio divino** ).

 **Lugar desconocido**

se encontraban 3 personas , un pelirojo sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, nagato el séptimo pain, una chica de cabello azul, konan, y un pelinegro, el trio vestidos con sus capas de akatsuki.

Nagato: es mas fuerte de lo que crei.

Konan: que que sobreviva al "esa" técnica.

Nagato: no lo se, pero si lo ase , tal vez si pueda vencer al camino deva.

Itachi:( me gustaría ayudar a mi aldea , solo puedo confiar en que ese naruto la salve).

 **De vuelta al campo de batalla**

Sasuke y sakura llegaron al campo de batalla,y vieron a pain enfrentarse a naruto, se acercaron a los demás.

Sakura: chicos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y quien es este viejo?

Makarov: (¿ viejo?)

Naruko: el "viejo"es el uzukage.

Sakura: ¡AH lo siento, no fue mi intención¡

Makarov: no importa ya estoy aomtuvrado.

Sasuke: ¿menma quien es el? y ¿por que trae el signo uchiha? y ¿tiene el sharingan se supone que yo era el ultimo uchiha aparte de "el"?.

Menma: bueno el es el nieto de madara uchiha , mi medio hemano , y pues como tiene sangre uchiha tiene el sharingan, dah.

Sasuke y sakura quedaron en shock, el nieto de madara uchiha pero lo que mas le intriga fue lo de…

Sakura: ¿a que te refieres con medio hermano?.

Naruko: a que papa antes de mama tuvo otra mujer, la hija de madara y pues se embarazo y murió en el parto, pero el es un ninja de uzu y….¡a mejor me preguntas después¡

Sasuke y sakura estaban bastante sorprendidos pero luego pusieron atención a la pelea:

Pain junto sus manos en las cuales se crear una esfera poco a poco , después separo las manos y la pelota se empezó a elevar en el aire y empezó a crecer hasta crear un circulo redondo.

Pain: bien, ahora. **¡ chibaku tensei ¡**

La esfera en el aire poco a poco empezó a absorber todo a su alrededor , naruto saco un kunai y lo enterro en el piso como soporte, los demás gray creo hielo en los pies de cada uno como soprte , pero naruto al estar mas cerca iba con mas intensidad, poco a poco empeso a arrastrar a naruto al interior.

Naruto: (¡ me esta arrastrando, debo hacer algo).

Naruto tenia que pensar en una idea y rápido.

Naruto: ( bueno es arriengado pero es todo o nada ).

Dijo mientras sacaba el kunai de suelo y se dejaba absorber por la esfera, los demás sorprendidos, nerviosos y preocupados con solo una pregunta en sus mentes "¿Por qué rayos naruto hizo eso?".

Cuando naruto que completamente absorbido por la espera dejo de atraer cosas, gray deshizo el hielo, cuando la batalla parecía a favor de pain, la esfera empezó a trisarse y finalmente explotar revelando el Susano perfecto de madara usado por naruto.

Al caer de nuevo al suelo, abrió los ojos revelando su EMS .

Todos estaban sorprendidos a excepción del caso de makarov , gray y natsu que ya lo habían visto antes.

Sasuke: ¡Mangekyou sharingan¡

Minato: increíble.

Jiraiya: ese chico es único, no solo tiene el EMS si no que pudo usar el Susano legendario de madara.

Makarov: asi es naruto despertó el mangekyou sharingan cuando mutios su abuelo cuando el tenia 9 años y se transplanto sus ojos teniéndolo eterno.

Tsunade: ¡¿espera madara estuvo vivo todo este tiempo?¡

Makarov: asi es el tuvo a izumi después de la batalla contra el prime hokage.

Todos sorprendidos siguieron viendo cual seria la siguiente sorpresa.

Pain: asi que tu también posees ese jutsu ocular.

Naruto: como te dije anteriormente , es mi legado.

Pain: (este chico es interesante)

Naruto: es hora de terminar con esto. (tengo una idea de como, no solo de como vencerlo si no también de como encontrarlo, ahora que estoy usando el EMS no puedo perder).

Naruto se lanzo contra pain , trazando un sello de distracción.

Naruto: **estilo de fuego: llamas del fénix.**

Diversas bolas de fuego salían de la boca de naruto callento en el área de país en cuan uso su **juicio divino** para dispersar las bolas de fuego **.** Perfecto.

Ahora naruto concentra chakra en sus pies y va a toda velocidad hacia a pein antes de que se cumpla el intervalo de 5 segundo .

Cuando naruto y pain quedan a una distancia considerable y se miran a los hojos:

Naruto: **Tsukuyomi.**

Naruto puso a pain en el tsukuyomi, y al mismo tiempo al séptimo pain, nagato.

Naruto:(¡ te encontré ¡)

Naruto creo dos **rasengan** en ambas manos y se las dio de lleno a pain.

Al fin, naruto derroto a pain.

Y también averigua donde esta el verdadero pain.

 **Que pasara cuando naruto valla donde el séptimo pai?**

 **La el encuentro de naruto y minato?**

 **La alianza?**

 **Nagato y naruto se entenderán?**

 **Bueno vean en el próximo cap.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la pelea**

 **Nunca había echo una tan larga.**

 **O una defenitiva como esa espero que les haya gustado**

 **Recuerden comentarios, consejos y criticas.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola aquí el capitulo 8 de esta historia pasen y lean**

 **eh esa presentación ta mejor ¿no?**

 **Bueno empecemos**

 **AVISO: Pero antes si alguien quiere dejarme en los comentarios alguna técnica para naruto dejen una asi podre agregarla al libro bingo o en la batallas también podrían ser inventadas bueno yo lo agradecería bueno empecemos con el cap.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

Al fin, naruto derroto a pain.

Naruto: (ya era hora).

Todos los demás se acercaron a naruto.

Natsu: ¡EH naruto eso fue increíble¡.

Gray: ¡es verdad cada vez eres mas fuerte¡.

Makarov: bueno naruto ¿ahora que haras?

Naruto:Bueno ahora…

Naruto no pudo continuar al ver al bastardo namikaze se venia acercando.

Minato: naruto…

Naruto serio: hablaremos luego ahora tengo algo importante que hacer.

Jiraiya: ¿que cosa?

Naruto: ire a ver al séptimo pain.

Tsunade: ¿es que sabes donde esta?

Naruto: si, cuando meti al camino deva en el tsukuyomi, también meti también al séptimo pain y pude sentir su presencia.

Jiraiya: pero no puedes ir solo el séptimo pain tiene lo poderes de los 6 pain al mismo tiempo hasta a ti te costaría vencerlo.

Naruto: la cosa es que yo no voy a pelear solo a hablar.

Naruko: ¿hablar? El destruyo la aldea de la hoja.

Naruto: el dijo que para entender la paz primero hay que entender el dolor, el séptimo pain sufrio mucho seguro, y el dolor lo hizo causar todo este, de seguro konoha habría hecho algo en su pasado.

Jiraiya: su nombre es nagato uzumaki fue mi alumno hace tiempo, la razón podría ser por la guerra durante la guerra ninjas de konoha mataron a sus padres.

Tsunade: espera era uno de esos mocosos que encontramos.

Jiraiya: si

Naruto: bueno yo me voy , viejo termina con los asuntos para los que vinimos yo hablare con el séptimo pain.

Makarov: claro.

Jiraiya: espera voy contigo.

Naruto: no ire solo Y sin discusiones.

Jiraiya: esta bien.

Naruro se fue a la guarida del séptimo pain.

Makarov: bueno creo que deberían empezar a reconstruir konoha, nosotros mientras hablemos de la alianza.

Minato: claro.

 **Con naruto.**

Naruto había llegado a un árbol que parecía ser en escondite de nagato, se acerco y el árbol se abrió en papel, y finalmente entro.

Hay se encontró cara a cara con nagato uzumaki el septomo pain , su compañera konan y itachi uchiha el asesino de su clan.

Nagato: asi que por fin has llegado

Naruto: si, pero no a pelear, solo a charlar.

 **En la aldea destruida**

Minato y makarok junto a sus acompañasten(gray, natsu, kushina, naruki, menma, jiraiya, tsunade, sasuke y sakura) se encontraban en las ruinas de la torre hokage con los sobrevivientes del consejo danzou, homura y koharu, listo para discutir sobre la alianza.

Danzou: bueno minato, como es eso de que tienes otro hijo uchiha.

Minato: pues a eso antes de estar con kushina yo tenia otra mujer Izumi uchiha, la hija de madara uchiha, de lo cual no se hablaba mucho en ese tiempo, pero ella como ustedes saben huyo de la aldea esperando un hijo mio.

Homura: bueno y cuales son la habilidades del chico.

Jiraiya: tengan es el libro bingo.

Los consejeros lo leyeron y se sorprendieron.

Danzou: posee el EMS , pero claro al ser hijo del hokage debería estar aquí en konoha el nos pertenece.

Makarok: lo siento pero al no graduarse aquí no tiene derecho sobre el , el es parte de uzu.

Minato: eso es verdad no podemos obligarlo a nada . (por mas que me gustaría que se quedara en konoha).

Koharu: bueno dejemos eso para mas tarde, ustede es uzu tienen magos como fuerza militar tienen que darnos la mitad y se aceptara la alianza.

Makarok: lo siento pero como dije antes yo no comercio con mi gente , si konoha se encuentra en peligro ayudaremos pero,no podemos darles a nuestros magos.

Homura: pero somos los consejeros deben tomarnos en cuenta.

Minato: como dijiste consejeros, solo aconsejan pero autoridad sobre mi no tienen , yo soy el hokage ¿entndido?

Los 3: entendido

Minato: bueno que tal si empezamos con el tratado de la alianza y terminamos con esto de una vez.

Makarov: claro ,ya me estoy aburriendo.

Natsu y gray ya estaban tirados en el piso de tanto aburrimiento.

Minato: (bueno ya di el primer paso para tener a naruto cerca de mi)

 **En el escondite de nagato.**

 **Nagato:** ¿y sobre que quieres hablar?

Naruto: cuéntame tu historia, no creo que hayas echo eso solo por divercion y mas cuando hablabas de dolor.

Nagato: esta bien te contare mi historia.

[[y hay se lo cuenta me da paja escribir toda la historia asi que ustedes o la saben o la buscan por internet]].

Nagato:… y dime ¿cual es tu respuesta?

Naruto pensando en una respuesta.

Naruto: sabes aveces el dolor como tu dices todas las personas lo comprendes, solo que de una manera diferente a la tuya, aquello que te hicieron daño en el pasado, esta claro solo o hacían por guerra o deber y no sabían el daño que causaban, pero por el odio de otras personas no significa que debas caer en el mismo odio o arrastrar a otras personas a ese sentimiento maldito.

Nagato estaba sorprendido po las palabras de naruto. El rubio saco un libro.

Naruto: este libro lo escribió jiraiya ¿no? Sabes en las ultimas paginas dice que un entudiante suyo lo inspiro a escribir el libro, "no importa si el mundo no tiene paz, yo romperé esa maldición y buscare mi propia paz" reconoces esas palabras , son lan tuyas jiraiya se inspiró de ti, la muerte de tu amigo , si tal vez fue una cadena de odio pero como te dije antes no tienes que arrastra a otras personas a ese odio, lo único que haces es alejarte cada vez más de la verdadera paz.

Nagato sorprendido se pone a meditar las palabras de naruto.

Nagato: tal vez tengan razón naruto , tal vez yo e estado equivocado todo este tiempo, y solo me he alejado cada vez más del sueño de yahiko. Tal vez merezca la pena confiar en ti.

Konan y itachi estaban sorprendidos cambio el corazón de nagato volviendo a ser el mismo de antes .

Konan y itachi: (el es especial)

Nagato: bueno voy a enmendar mi error es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hice.

Naruto: ¿Qué haras?

Nagato: ya verás.

Konan: el rinnegan puede como decirlo mas simple traspasar barreras entre la vida y la muerte.

Itachi: mas simple traer personas a la vida.

Naruto estaba sorprendido con esa declaración.

Nagato: **camino externo: tecnica de vida celestial**

Y de un momento en konoha la gente empezó a revivir todos decían que era un milagro, y decían que era gracias a naruto. Makarok solo sonrio feliz ante lo que estaba pasando al igual que los demás con los que estaban en la reunión a exención de los concejeros.

Nagato: bueno espero que con eso sea suficiente.

Naruto: si, ahora quisiera hacerte una pregunta a ti itachi.

Itachi: ¿Qué pregunta?

Naruto: ¿Por qué asesinaste a tu clan?

Esa pregunta sin duda sorprendio a todos los del escondite.

Itachi: por que mas, por poder.

Naruto: dime la verdad itachi, esta claro que tienes el mankekyou pero al no ser eterno tienes esa enfermedad , ni un tonto se le ocurriría esperas a los últimos días de su vida a ir tratar de enfrentar a su hermano y morir. Además cuando nagato revivio a la gente de konoha te sentiste feliz, no lo dudes.

Itachi: ( ¿este chico puede leer mis pensamientos o que?) esta bien te lo contare.

[[y hay le conto sobre la masacre su plan , solo que en esta itachi vendría por sasuke.]]

Nagato: asi que solo eras un espia en mi organización.

Itachi: si, lo siento pero yo siempre le sere fiel a konoha

Naruto: hmm, oigan que les parece si vienen conmigo a uzu estoy seguro de que allí os resiviran bien además parte de nuestros ninjan hay eran renegados.

Los 3: ¿de verdad?

Naruto: claro, el viejo los recibirá bien además asi uzu es una aldea amigable y pacifica será un buen ambiente.

Itachi: yo acepto, ¿uzu será aliado de konoha cierto? Entonces eso significa que aunque no sea shinobi de la hoja estare aliada a ella.

Konan: yo tambien si es pacifica acepto.

Nagato: bueno ya que , tambien acepto.

Naruto: buenos era mejor que vallan a uzu, tengan esta carta la escribi antes de llegar aquí tenia la esperanza de que aceptaran y por suerte lo hicieron. Bueno con la carta le darán hogar en uzu, cuando valla konoha le dire al viejo. Y no se preocupen , alla en uzu todos confían en todos no importa su pasado.

Los 3: gracias naruto.

Naruto: por cierto itachi, cuanto de vida ta queda mas o menos.

Itachi: unos dos años a lo sumo.

Naruto: bueno te prometo que hallare la forma de curate.

Itachi: ¿Cómo?.

Naruto: no lo se, solo lo se.

Itachi: (bueno, solo me queda confiar en el).

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **Bueno no se pierdan el próximo capitulo [el encuentro padre e hijo]**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **_los equipos genin al ser mas personajes todos serán iguales a excepción de el equipo 7: sasuke uchiha – sakura haruno – menma namikaze uzumaki**

 **Y otro equipo era el equipo 11: naruko namikaze uzumaki- sai shimura- un tipo cuanquiera.**

 **Y en uzu:**

 **_equipo 5: natsu – gray – lucy**

 **_equipo 6:naruto uchiha – erza – y ultear aparecerá mas adelante se me ocurrio recién heehhehehe.**

 **Bueno adiós no se olvide**

 **Comentarios , consejos y criticas.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola aquí el noveno cap. De mi historia.**

 **No tengo muchi que decir. La verdad.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

En donde se encontraban minato y los demás esta vez había alguien mas un enmascarado conocido como kakashi hatake que fue uno de los revividos, la torre hokage [lo que queda], se empezó a formar un vórtice revelando a naruto.

Makarov: y bueno naruto ¿que paso?

Kakashi: (con que ese es el otro hijo de sensei)

Naruto: nos logramos entender, ahora son parte de uzu.

Tsunade: ¿Qué? ¿PERO OLVIDASTE LO QUE HICIERON?

Naruto: si, pero yo ya lo arregle, viejo desde ahora son parte de uzu.

Makarov: bueno ¿pero dime quienes son?.

Naruto: el séptimo pain, nagato uzumaki…

Kushina: ¿uzumaki? ¿Es un uzumaki?.

Naruto asintió con un rostro frio a kushina, después tenia temas pendientes con ella también.

Naruto: también konan otra de las alumnas de jiraiya y por ultimo itachi uchiha.

Todos se sorprendieron que el asesino del clan uchiha fuera, ahora, parte de uzu.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo? ¿QUE? ITACHI EL ES UN ASESINO

Kakashi: es verdad masacro a todo su clan, y es un criminal clase S.

Naruto: hokage, por que no le cuenta a sasuke y este canoso la verdadera razón de la masacre.

Dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos, y minato por que lo llamo "hokage", y lode la masacre por que solo sabían eso minato y los consejeros. Y kakashi pues le salio una venita por el apodo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué razón? EL LO HIZO POR PODER

Minato: no sasuke, esa masacre fue una misión, veras….[y le conto]

Sasuke estaba sorprendido y comfundido, ¿itachi solo quiso protegerlo? Era raro, vivio casi toda su vida odiándolo y ahora quería protegerlo.

Naruto: hokage, puede mandar a llamar a los consejeros.

Minato asintió y mando a un ambu a buscar a los consejeros por petición de naruto.

Cuando llegaron.

Homura: ¿Por qué nos manda a llamar hokage?

Sasuke: ¿es verdad que itachi asesino al clan por que planeaban un golpe contra konha?

Los tres consejeros se sorprendieron, danzou tomo la iniciativa.

Danzou: asi que itachi te lo conto, eso solo lo hace un traidor.

Sasuke: CALLATE.

Minato: danzou, yo le conte la verdad a sasuke.

Koharu: ¿y por que hizo eso?

tsunade: al parecer itachi uchiha ahora es un ninja de uzu.

Homura: ¿Cómo? ¿Usted lo permitio eso uzukage?

Makarov: bueno algo asi, pero si.

Naruto: bueno , ahora yo quisiera hablar sobre un tema.

Jiraiya: ¿cual?

Naruto: quiero reclamar el ojo de shisui uchiha que robo danzo.

Todos: ¿QUE?

Danzou: (como lo supo) que pruebas tienes.

Naruto: bueno, 1: itachi uchiha , me conto shisui uchiha planeaba usar un genjetsu para evitar que el plan de golpe de los uchiha se realizara , pero tu no confiaban en el por lo que le quitaste el ojo derecho, pero el izquierdo esta bajo la protección de itachi, a lo que me refiero es que por robarle el ojo a shisui , no hubo otra opción mas que itachi aniquilara al clan. ¿ verda?

Todos estaban sorprendidos, sasuke no aguanto y se lanzo hacia danzou dispuesto a matarlo pero fue detenido por sakura, kakashi y menma.

Sakura: ¡calmate sasuke¡

Menma: ¡sakura tiene razón no ganas nada con violencia¡

Kakashi: primero deberías escuchar sasuke.

Sasuke al fin se calmo calmo pero miraba con odio a danzou.

Sasuke: ¡maldito por tu culpa itachi mato al clan y sufrio la culpa , maldito bastaldo¡

Danzou: bueno no se sabiasi no intentaría otro golpe esa era la única opción.

Minato: danzou tu actuaste sin mi autorización , eso esta fuera de nuestra ley.

Naruto: bueno basta de charla, yo ahora lo único que hare será recuperar el ojo de shisui, eso le pertecese a itachi, ya que shisui se lo confió a el.

Danzou: ¡jamas¡

Naruto: entonces será por la fuerza

Danzoy se desato las vendas de el ojo derecho dispuesto a meter a naruto en el kotoamatsukami.

Danzou: ¡ahora sirve a mi voluntad¡ **kotoamats…**

Danzou fue interrunpido por un naruto aparenciendo atrás de el en un **kamui** , danzou volteo y….

Danzou: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

El grito desgarrador de danzou al ver su ojo ser arrancado por naruto , quien volvió a su antigua posición y guardo el ojo en una bolsa en su bolsillo.

Danzou: DEVUELMELO…..AHH

Homura: ¡ese ojo nos pertenece ¡

Naruto: lo siento jamas les pertenecio.

Makarov: ( a este chico , siempre por la violencia)

Natsu y gray: (dejare de hacer a naruto enojar)

Minato: ¡naruto se que lo qque hizo no estaba correcto pero no debiste hacer eso¡

Naruto: hmp. El me iba a atacar , solo me defendi..

Minato al ver que tenia razón no siguió , pero ahora debía hacer algo.

Minato: danzou, ve al hospital luego hablaremos de esto.

Danzou: ¡no, ese ojo me pertenece¡

Naruto: que tal si peleamos por el ojo , el que gane se lo quedara el otro morirá.

Danzou: esta bien, acepto (con el izanagi no puedo perder)

Minato: ¡ esperen un momento eso…¡

Naruto: tu cállate , yo lo estoy retando a un duelo , y el acepto asi que no puedes hacer nada.

Minato:…. esta bien (¿será que si me odia?)

Se fueron a un lugar mas alejado, danzou y naruto tomaron distanci, danzou empezó a quitarse las vendas del brazo derecho, revelando 10 sharingan.

Minato: 10 sharingan, que ha estado haciendo danzou todo este tiempo.

Sasuke: como se atreve a profanar los ojos de nuestro clan ¡maldito¡

Kakashi: como tiene 10 sharingan con el mio que es uno y me agoto de tanto usarlo en un rato, debe haber algo mas.

 **En la batalla**

Naruto: ( maldito, que tendrá planeado para profanar los ojo del clan del abuelo, imperdonable).

Danzou: ahora podemos empesar.

Naruto al instante desaparecio en el **kamui** , apareciendo tras danzou y dándole un con **rasengan** .

Naruto: ya gane

¿?: no, esto apenas comienza.

Naruto confundido mira tras el y vio a danzou.

Naruto: ¿que? ¿Como es que esta vivo?

Los demás tenían la misma pregunta en mente.

Naruto volviendo a intentarlo trazo sellos.

Naruto: **estilo de fuego: bolas de fuego.**

Diversas bolo se dirigieron a danzou explotando. Cuando se disperso el humo ya no había nada. Naruto sonrio.

¿?: eso es todo.

Apareciendo tras naruto, de nuevo.

Naruto: ¿que?

 **Con los demás.**

Jiraiya:¿ como es que sobrevive, es como si reviviera?

Natsu: ¡naruto matalo de una vez¡ (¡yo quiero pelear¡ ~c~)

 **Volviendo a la pelea**

Danzou se lanzo a una batalla de kunais contra naruto, en un momento de descuide de naruto, danzoy lo agarro del cuello dispuesto a ahorcarlo pero naruto de un rápido movimiento se libero y creo otro **rasengan** y volviendo a matar a danzou. Pero como típico volvió a aparecer. Aunque naruto aun no se daba cuenta de los ojos que se cerraron en su brazo.

Danzou: no podras matarme

Naruto: eso lo veremos.

Naruto en otro dispuesto en lanzarde de nuevo contra el pero no se podía mover no, una marcas negras empezaron a aparecer en su cara.

Naruto: ( no me puedo mover)

 **Con los demás**

Minato: una marca de maldición… debio ponerla cuando lo agarro del cuello.

Kushina: espero que este bien.

Naruko: (debe ganar).

Homura: (heehe danzou ganara y nos quedaremos con el ojo) [[PUTO]]

 **Volviendo a la batalla**

Danzou: te rindes o te mato ahora

Naruto: jamas (debo ganar) **SUSANO¡**

Grito naruto activando su EMS y liberándose de la marca de maldición, las marcas de su cara empezaron a desaparecer.

Danzou:( ¿ese es el **Susano**? Debo tener cuidado)

Danzou al aterrizar fue resibido por la espada del **Susano** de naruto el cuan convirtió su brazo en madera evitando el golpe y una muerte mas.

Pero cuando su brazo se separó del árbol esta tenía la cara de hashirama, el primer hokage.

Naruto: ¿que es eso? No me digas….

 **Con el publico**

Jiraiya: que el a estado en contacto con orochimaru.

Tsunade: ¿orochimaru?

Jiraiya: si en su brazo esta la cara del primer hokage lo que significa que tiene esas células en su cuerpo, y eso nos lleva en que el a estado en contacto con orochimaru.

Tras eso todos ,excepto , los consejeros , natsu y gray , los consejeros por que ya lo sabían y natsu y gray por que estaban discutiendo sobre una apuesta de cual de los dos iba a ganar. [[tontos]]

Minato: eso significa que danzo es un traidor , al parecer ahora es solo un renegado.

Kakashi: (asi que es por eso que puede controlar tantos sharingan)

 **Volviendo a la pelea**

Naruto: ( ya entiendo la células de hashirama es por eso que puede controlar tantos sharingan, pero si no tiene ese brazo y … esos ojos que se cierran a cada "muerte", ya entindo el esta usando el **izanagi** , esa técnica de la que mi abuelo me hablo, ya tengo ganada esta batalla).

Naruto se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

Naruto: (primero a cada muerte pierde un ojo y el jutsu se desactiva por unos segundos debo matarlo ahora y volver a matarlo cuando el jutsu no este activado, perfecto).

Naruto: (bien hare una de las tecticas mas poderosas de mi abuelo de clase S) **estilo de fuego: destrucción infernal.**

Grito naruto y se su boca se creo un gran muro de fuego el cual comenzó creado de bolas de fuego las cuales comenzaron a expandirse y crecer alcanzando a danzou volviendo a volviendo a aparecer frente a naruto quien en un momento desaparecio en una bola de humo.

Danzou: ( ¡¿Qué un con de sombra?¡ ¡debo activar el **izanagi** rápido¡)

Pero ya era tarde naruto había aparecido frete a el con un **kamui** y atravesaldole el pecho con un kunai matándolo al no tener el jutsu activo.

Naruto: (al fin te has muerto). **Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego**

Naruto lanzo una bola de fuego volviendo cenizas el cuerpo de danzou.

Luego de eso volvió con los demás.

Naruto: bueno hokage como yo gane me quedo con el ojo de shisui uchiha , cuando vuelva a uzu se lo entragare a itachi.

Minato: si …..homura, koharu no tengo pruebas pero desde ahora no pertenecerán mas al consejo , por las acciones de danzou no me extrañaría que ustedes estubiaran relacionados con el. Ahora retírense.

Homura y koharu iban a protestar pero:

Naruto: háganlo o yo mismo los mato.

Ante esa amenaza no les quedo mas remedio que hacerlo.

Naruto: bueno , ahora creo que como terminaron con la alianza , y este pequeño problema, podremos hablar tranquilos por fin hokage.

Minato ahora tenia su oportunidad después de todos los problemas del dia de hoy por fin hablaría con su "hijo" n kushina y su hijos esperaran que se quedaran con ellos aun tenían esa esperanza. Pero makarov y los dos chicos ya sabían que iba a responder el rubio.

Minato: bueno , no se si tu lo saber pero yo soy tu padre y me gustaría saber si querrías quedarte en konoha conmigo y mo familia…

Naruto con voz fría: no

Minato: ¿Por qué? Yo soy tu padre

Naruto: si , eres mi padre… pero eso no significa que te quiera como tal , jamas te perdonare el haber echo sufrir a mi madre.

Minato: pero eso fue un error….

Naruto: ¡callate , no quiero oir tus patéticas excusas bastardo namikaze¡.

Kushina: naruto minato tiene razón, fue un error yo…

Naruto: ¡tu también cállate¡ ¿no eras la mejor amiga de mi madre? ¡Claro tu vas y te metes con el bastardo eso siempre hacen las perr*as como tu¡

Menma: ¡oye no insulter a mi madre¡

Naruto: ¡yo insulto a quien quiero¡

Naruko: ¡pero es el pasado , tienes que olvidarlo¡

Naruto: ¡¿y tu crees que lo voy a olvidar?¡ ¡jamas lo olvidare¡

Minato: naruto pero…

Naruto: MEJOR CALLATE PARA MI NO ERES MAS QUE UN BASTARDO QUE SE HACE PASAR POR MI PADRE , UN HOMBRE DEBE SERLE FIEL SIEMPRE A SU MUJER NO COMO TU , BASTARDO , OJALA TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO.

Grito naruto dándole un golpe en la cara a minato el cual cayo al piso sangrando del labio ,y hay makarov decidio intervenir.

Makarov: naruto será mejor que volvamos a uzu, le prometiste a erza que no te descontrolaría.

Hay a naruto le llegaron las palabras de erza llegaron a la mente. _"naruto solo no te descontroles solo diles que no los quieres ver y listo"_.

Naruto: (es verdad, se lo prometí) esta bien viejo, volvamos a uzu.

Makarov: bueno adiós hokage, nos veremos pronto.

Tras esto natsu , gray y makarov tocaron a naruto desapareciendo en un **kamui** de este, dejando a un triste minato. Mientras los demás trataban de consolarlo.

 **UZUSHIOGAKURE**

Al llegar casi era de noche , por lo que los 4 se despidieron y cada uno se dirigía a su casa.

Naruto camino a su casa se encontró a cierta bella peliroja.

Erza feliz: naruto volviste.

Naruto: si hace unos minutos. ¿Qué haces aquí? ya está anocheciendo

Erza: vuelvo de una misión y bueno me cuentas lo que paso en konoha.

Naruto: claro ven te acompaño a casa y de camino te cuento.

Naruto le conto a erza sobre la batalla con pain , el que los recluto , lo del ojo de shisui, y la batalla de palabra que tubo con el "bastardo namikaze".

Erza: naruto debio ser duro…

Naruto: no te preocupes por mi erza , estoy bien … mira ya llegamos a tu casa.

Erza: si bueno adiós

Dijo erza mientras se acercaba a naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual ambos se sonrojaron y erza entro rápidamente a su casa.

Naruto: (que labios tan suaves)

Bueno después de eso se dirigio a su casa con una sonrisa torpe , mañana hablaría con itachi sobre los ojos de shisui , ya tenia planos para ellos.

 **Lugar desconocido**

¿?: ya falta poco para empezar con el plan, óbito sigue creyendo que iremos con su plan , hable con el ase unos días.

¿?2: maestro cuanto faltaría en total para traicionar a óbito e iniciar el plan.

¿?: poco, ya falta poco. (nadie podrá detenernos).

Dijo y en un leve rayo de luz se vieron en sus ojos de ambos, un mangekyou sharingan.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **En el próximo capitulo mostrere un nuevo libro bingo por la hazañas cometidas recientemente por naruto.**

 **Bueno ya saben comentarios criticas y consejos.**

 **Por cuerto en el cap anterior después del cao olvide mencionar a los senseis:**

 **Equipo 7: kakashi hatake**

 **Equipo 11: yamato**

 **Uzu:**

 **Equipo 5 : makao**

 **Equipo 6: kai [un mago que yo invente aparecerá mas adelante, solo entreno a erza y ultear ya que naruto ya era fuerte y ademan era ninja pero le dio buenos consejos.**

 **Bueno sigan viendo y también averiguaran sobre los hombres misteriosos.**

 **Adiós XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola aquí mi nuevo cap. De mi historia**

 **Pasen y lean.**

 **CAPITULO CAP 10**

Era un dia soleado en uzushiogakure , naruto se dirigía al bar fairy tail. Podía setir el chakra de itachi, nagato y konan cerca de hay y supuso de que estarían hay.

Naruto entraba al bar y vio a mirajane.

Naruto: hola miramajane ¿Cómo estas?

Mirajane: hola naruto, ¿que haces por aquí?

Naruto: bueno estoy buscando a tres personas.

Mirajane: ahh acabo de ver a 3 personas que no había visto nunca por alla

Naruto: gracias mirajane.

Naruto se adentro en el bar y hay los vio en una mesa en el centro.

Naruto: ¡hey¡

Grito naruto llamando la atención de los tre y sentándose en la mesa.

Konan: hola naruto que te trae por aquí.

Naruto: buscaba a itachi, pero que hacen los 3 aquí.

Nagato: bueno encontramos este bar mientras conocíamos la aldea, y la gente dice que este es el bar mas famoso de la aldea.

Naruto: pues si unos amigos mios se encargan del lugar. Por cierto nagato, konan, itachi, porque ustedes aún tienen las capas de akatsuki.

Nagato: bueno yahiko fue quien creo esta organización por eso conservamos las capas. Y itachi bueno el…

Itachi: konan me obligo a que la siga usando.

Konan: claro sigues siendo miembro de akatsuki, solo que un akatsuki más cambiado.

Naruto: (y de verdad lo obligo, vaya no me lo esperaba)

Itachi: por cierto naruto , para que me buscabas.

Naruto: bueno quería hablar contigo en un lugar mas privado.

Itachi asintió y dirigieron a al nuevo departamento de itachi.

Naruto: bueno recupere el otro ojo de shisui, danzou dio problemas pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

Itachi: asi que lo mataste ¿pero que quieres que haga con los ojos de shisui.

Naruto: quiero que te los transplantes.

Itachi: ¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso, le prometi a shisui que los cuidaría.

Naruto: pero como tus ojos estarán mas seguros, asi también no moriras , los protegeras como tus ojos y honraras a shisui, se que el querría lo mismo él no quería que sus ojos se usaran para beneficio propio pero , en tus manos sé que no será así.

Itachi: yo… bueno… tu ganas me los trasplantare.

Naruto: vale siéntate , yo te los pondré.

Naruto , le puso los ojos a itachi , el ya sabia como hacerlos ya que había leído libros médicos cuando el se trasplanto los de su abuelo. Cuando estaba listo itachi tenía los ojos vendados.

Naruto: bueno no te duelen.

Itachi: solo me incomodan pero ya se me pasara.

De repente en medio de la sala apareció un ambu en una nube de humo.

Ambue: naruto uchiha, el uzukage lo necesita ver, ahora.

Naruto: voy en un momento.

Y el ambu se fue de la misma manera que como llego.

Naruto: bueno será mejor que te quedes aquí , adiós.

Itachi: (como si pudiera ver a donde voy) adiós.

Naruto se dirigió hacia la torre uzukage, de camono hay se encontró a laxus.

Naruto: hey laxus cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Naxus: ah pero si es el ninja que quiere superarme

Naruto:(pero si ya soy mas fuerte que el). ¿Bueno que hacias?

Laxus: pues solo misiones que yo podrá hacer, y tu oí que te dieron una paliza en konoha.

Naruto: (pero si yo gane) si, si bueno adiós , tengo que ver al viejo.

Laxus: adiós, perdedor.

Naruto: hmp

Naruto llego a la oficina del uzukage toco y escucho un "pase" , cuando entro vio a makarov sentado en su escritorio.

Naruto: ¿para que me llamas viejo?

Makarov: bueno es elfman al parecer encontró una guarida subterránea cerca del bosque y el lago y yo pensé que deberías ir a ver.

Naruto: una guarida subterránea, esta bien ire a ver.

Naruto salio de la torre uzukage y se dirigio al lugar que le dijo makarov , cerca de hay vio a elfman.

Naruto: ¡hey¡ elfman ¿Qué tal?

Elfman: naruto , ¿como esta el hombre de la aldea?

Naruto:hehehe bien, bueno dime donde encontraste eso.

Elfman: bueno aquí mira este árbol un aldeano la vio y me llamo ya que estaba golpeando arboles por aquí me dijo que este esta abertura y pues luego llame a la torre y el viejo dijo que enviaría a alguien.

Naruto: bueno vere que puedo averiguar.

Elfman: bueno , adiós iba encontrarme con mira hoy en el bar, adiós ¡tu eres el hombre¡

Naruto con una gotita , abrió la abertura del árbol que parecía ser como una puerta, entro y cerro por fuera , encendio un interruptor que había y se prendieron las luces .

Bajo unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a un lugar ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, con una alfombra café oscuro llena de polvo en el piso y paredes de color rojo oscuro.

Tenia un estante y dos sofás frente a frente con una mesa de café ancha y baja pero no tanto enfrente con un pergamino de unos 7 metros y un poco grodito pero no tanto encima.

Naruto se aserco a la mesa, y tomo el pergamino.

Naruto: ( ¿que es esto? )

Naruto lo abrió, pero exploto en una nube de humo naruto retrocedio y el pergamino cayo de sus manos.

Cuando el humo se disipo vio hay a un lobo blanco un poco más grande de lo norman.

Naruto: ¿eres un …lobo? ¿de donde saliste?

Lobo: bueno fue del pergamino de invocación.

Naruto: ¿un pergamino de invocación?

Lobo: si, mi nombre es ken y soy un lobo como puedes ver, es que quieres ser nuestro invocador.

Naruto: ¿invocador?

Ken: claro, no tenemos uno desde que el primer uzukage fallecio.

Naruto: espera , ¿los lobos eran la invocación del primer uzukage?

Ken: si, el fue nuestro primer invocador, y bueno tu quieres ser el segundo, ase tiempo que no salimos de nuestro mundo de invocación.

Naruto: ¿yo?

Ken: si, tu

Naruto: umm, o-ok

Ken: entonces firma el contrato en el pergamino ten , usa tu sangre.

Naruto abrió y firmo el pergamino.

Ken: bueno yo sere tu invocación ya que cada invocador solia tener una única.

Naruto: vale.

Ken: bueno adiós

Ken desaparecio en una nube de humo , naruto escondio el pergamino en en el estante de la sala. Naruto salio del lugar dispuesto a pedir misiones.

 **(1 mes después)**

Naruto ya había salido a unas cuantas misiones este mes , y también luchado junto a su nueva invocación ken era muy utin en la misiones de rastreo y se les eran mas fáciles, en batalla usaba sus colmillo largos para morder y desangrar al enemigo y si alguien intentaba huir ken corria a una gran velocidad y los alcanzaba antes de poder huir , con esta invocación , naruto terminaba el boble de rápido las misiones.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la torre uzukage makarov lo había mandado a solicitar.

Makarov: naruto quiero que leas esta al parecer ya salio la actualización de tu perfil en tu libro bingo.

Naruto: umm, haber quiero ver.

 **Nombre: Naruto Uchiha**

 **Alias: El Destello De Uzu**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Aldea o Organizacion: Uzushiogakure**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekiou sharingan eterno.**

 **Clase: SS**

 **Amas: Ninguna.**

 **Invocacion: Lobos.**

 **Afinidades Elementales: Fuego y viento.**

 **Habilidades: kamui (técnica espacio tiempo), Susano (técnica de Madara Uchiha), Rasengan (ha mejorado el rasengan), Tsukuyomi (genjutsu no lo mires a lo ojos), posee técnicas mortales de fuego.**

 **Parientes: Madara Uchiha (abuelo fallecido), Izumi Uchiha (madre fallecida), minato namikaze (cuarto hokage).**

 **Apariencia: Rubio, Ojos azules, lleva ropas tradicionales uchiha.**

 **Azañas: salva a un pueblo de magos de bandidos y magos renegados, salvo a konoha de una invacion, derroto al líder de akatsuki y mato a danzou shimura un exconsejal de konoha.**

 **Recompensa: Otogakure 15 Millones de ryu , Iwa 20 Millones de ryu y Kumo 20 Millones de ryu.**

Sin duda algunas aldeas ya empezaban a temer de su poder y también al enterarse que era hijo del cuarto hokage ya pedían la cabeza de una de las personas que mas odiaban, sin duda ahora en cuanto este fuera de la aldea llegaran varios shinobis al capturarle para cobrar su recompensa.

Naruto: vaya, están bien informados, ahora tendre que preocuparme de la otras aldeas es caso de emergencia.

Makarov: si bueno, solo ten cuidado naruto, hace un rato erza te estaba buscando será mejor que bayas a verla.

Naruto: si, maestro gracias.

Naruto salio rumbo a casa de erza, cuando llego toco la puerta y erza abrió.

Erza: a naruto viniste, ven pasa. Siéntate.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

Naruto: gracias. ¿y para que me llamabas?

Erza: bueno , solo estaba preocupada, me entere de que saliste en el libro bingo y ahora ciando estes fuera ninjas vendrán a tomar tu cabeza y no …b-bueno no quiero que ..te pase nada.

Dijo con un ligero rubor.

Naruto: vamos de verdad crees que alguien pueda vencerme, soy muy fuerte no lo olvides.

Erza: si ya lo se , pero a un asi no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Naruto: ¿y por que te preocupas tanto por mi?

Buena pregunta, erza se sentía atraída por naruto desde niños, pero desde que se despidió de el con ese beso el la mejolla ahora cada vez que lo veía tenia ganas de desnudarlo y acerle cosas no muy santas. Había leído libros que cuando una mujer se sentía asi era porque estaba enamorada, y claro ella no lo comprendia mucho ya que ella jamas había sentido eso por alguien.

Erza: ¡b-b-bueno y-yo….eso es.. eh ..porque…somos amigos… si eso¡.

Naruto: ehh ok.

Erza: (ahhh otra vez no pude decircelo… es mas fácil romperle la cara a alguien… pero no creo que romperle la cara a naruto sea buena idea).

Naruto: bueno erza ya se esta haciendo tarde asi que adiós.

Erza si, adiós naruto.

Naruto salio de la casa de erza y se dirigio a la propia.

 **Konoha**

Minato se encontraban tomando once con su familia , últimamente pensaba mucho en naruto y en la palabras que le dijo aquel dia, pero no perdia la esperanza de que algún dia lo perdonara.

Kushina: ¿otra vez pensando en naruto minato?

Naruko: espero que este bien.

Minato: hoy actualizaron su perfil en el libro bingo.

Menma miestras tomaba jugo: ¿y que decía?

Minato: naruto esta clasibicado como ninja SS

Menma mientras escupe el jugo: ¿Qué CLASE SS?

Kushina: es impresionante, con la edad que tiene y ser SS

Naruko: ¿eso significa que ahora naruto es un criminal?

Minato: no naruko solo es su clasificación ninja pero en algunas aldeas quieren su cabeza en especial ahora que se enteraron de que yo soy su padre.

Y siguieron tomando la once rezando en que a naruto no le pase nada.

 **Lugar desconocido –noche_madrugada-**

¿?2: maestro mañana es el dia.

¿?: si , óbito preparaste la carnada.

Óbito: si , la amiga de el nieto de madara, erza scarlet, ya la tenemos en el lugar acordado.

¿?: bien todo va de acuerdo al plan hehehehe (el nieto de madara y óbito morirán mañana hahahahahah).

Óbito:(no debo fiarme del todo de el, últimamente esta actuando estraño).

 **Y que tal el cap. En el próximo cap. 11 o el 12 se revelan la identidad de los hombres misteriosos. Cual será el plan y lo mas importante:**

 **ESTOS SERAN LA VERDADERA AMENAZA O SON LIDERADOS POR ALGUIEN MAS.**

 **Entonces no se pierdan los últimos cap.**

 **Porque hay mas misterios que las de estos hombres misteriosos.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola aquí el cap. 11 aquí ya empieza la batalla con los hombres misteriosos.**

 **CAPITULO 11**

Naruto se encontraba en su cama hasta que oyo un "TOC , TOC" fuerte y rápido, naruto se levanto regañadientes a abrir la puerta , se encontraba su compañera de equipo, ultear.[se viste casi igual que en el anime].

Naruto: ¿ultear? ¿que pasa?

Ultear: ¡naruto erza a sedo secuestrada el uzukage te manda a llamar¡ ¡RAPIDO¡

Naruto no espero mas , se vistió, y se fue rápidamente a la torre uzukage, en cuanto llego se encontraban , nagato, konan , itachi y makarov.

Naruto: ¡¿viejo donte esta erza?¡

Makarov: naruto calmate, al parecer erza fue secuestrada anoche, nadie pudo detectar nada ya que al parecer el secuestrador usaba un jutso-espacio tiempo. Ten , dejaron esta nota.

Naruto tomo la nota y desea **"nos vemos 5 kilometros al norte de la frontera de uzu, puedes venir con alguien pero solo 1."**

Naruto: voy abuscarla.

Makarov: naruto, espera al menos decide quien ira.

Nagato: yo ire.

Itachi: no, yo ire de seguro el enemigo espera que naruto te lleve por poseer el rinnegan, yo ahora poseo el EMS , puedo pelear perfectamente.

Konan: nagato itachi tiene razón.

Naruto: entonces vamos, rápido.

Naruto y itachi partieron al lugar indicado.

Konan: ¿crees que regresaran?

Nagato: claro.

Makarov: si, pero si es una batalla difícil no meestrañaria que después los rumores se difulgen y creo que las demás aldeas ahora si empiezen a temer de naruto.

 **En el lugar indicado.**

Hay se encontraban 3 figuras una de esas era óbito con su mascara.

Óbito: ya esta todo preparado ahora que sigue.

¿?: a es verdad olvide contarte esa parte del plan. La siguiente parte es … tu muerte.

Óbito quedo en shock hasta que al darse vuelta alguien le lanza un corte con una espada en cual le colta una parte del pecho a óbito, quien salto hacia atra para tomar distancia quedando de rodillas. La herida sin duda era grave.

Óbito: AHH…ahh…ahh…asi que de verdad vas a traicionarme … debi suponerlo

¿?: debiste… show encangate de el ahora.

Show: si maestro

Show cuando iba a lanzarse a otro ataque , aparecieron dos figuras delante de óbito, eran naruto y itachi.

itachi: asi que al final terminaste traicionado eehh.. tobi.

Óbito: cállate itachi…ahh

Naruto: itachi ¿lo conces?

Itachi: si, era el verdadero líder de akatsuki.

Naruto: buena al parecer ahora somos aliados ¿no?

Óbito: al parecer

Dijo mientras se quitaba su mascara, revelandoles a itachi y naruto su verdadero reostro.

Óbito: mi nombre real es óbito uchiha…. ahh

Itachi: creo que nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, ahorra energías por el momento.

Óbito: como sea.

¿?: bueno miren quien tenemos aquí:

Itachi: como es que ustedes poseen el mangekiou , ya no quedan mas uchihas.

¿?: bueno estos no somos hereditarios , son tranaplantados ¿de seguro te preguntas porque? Simple, antes de la masacre, le quite los ojos a dos uchihas y como obtener el mangekyou en estos sharingan, también simple, transplantabamos los sharingan a ninjas y luego matábamos a sus seres amados frente a ellos, luego los neutralizábamos para evitar que usen esos mangekious contra nosotros , asi de fácil:

Itachi: como pueden hacerle eso a gente inocente, eso es imperdonable.

Naruto: ¡¿y donde esta erza?¡

Show: la chica esta en una caballa unos kilómetros atrás de nosotros.

Naruto: entonces terminemos rápido con esto.

¿?: bueno antes de pelear os dire mi nombres , es kota.

Naruto: bien, itachi encangate de ese, yo de kota.

Itachi asintió y cada uno se alejo a un mejor campo de batalla, sin embargo óbito tenia visión de ambos.

 **Itachi vs show**

Show: terminemos con esto de una vez, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

Itachi: estoy de acuerdo

Ambos se lanzaron en una epica batalla de taijutsu con sus mangekyous activos.

Itachi evadía difícilmente los ataques de show, pero igual los respondia , unos golpen mas y ambos saltaron hacia unos metros de distancia trazando sellos:

Itachi/show: **estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego.**

Ambas bolas colicionaron entre si , crando una explocion de fuego.

Itachi: (es muy fuerte, tal vez podria serlo mas que yo, bueno, tal vez)

Luego show lanzo shuriken de chakra a itachi.

Quien con un kunai, golpeaba desviando la trayectoria de los shuriken y algunos los esquivaba.

Itachi creo dos clones que se lasnzaron a show , quien evito ambos clones y golpeando a ambos , pero en cuanto los golpeo explotaron:

Show: (esos… eran clones explosivos)

Itachi: (bien, debo seguir asi y ganare sin problemas).

En ese momento ese momento show trazo unos sellos.

Show: **elemento de fuego: lanza de fuego.**

De la boca de show de se creo una lanza de fuego en trayectoria hacia itachi, el cual difícilmente la esquivo, la lanza paso cerca de itachi rasgando parte de la túnica de akatsuki de itachi y dejando un leve corte del cual brotaba sangre. Itachi se quito la capa para pelear mas comoda mente.

Itachi: ( no la hubiera esquivado y de seguro no la cuento ).

Esta vez show se, lanzo de nuevo, al ataque tratando de atacar a itachi , quien desparecio en una rafaga de cuervos.

Show: ( estoy en un genjutsu, debo liberarme ) KAI

Show se libero del genjutsu.

Itachi: (maldicon se libero del genjutsu, debo intentar otra cosa ). **Estilo de fuego: llamas del fénix.**

Del pecho de itachi se crearon multiples bolitas de fuego dirigidas a show, en cual dificlmente los esquivo.

En ese momento en que tenia la guardia baja itachi , se lanzo al ataque dándole un corte con su kunai a show en el abdomen.

Show: (maldición me atrapo)

En ese momento show saco una espada y siguieron su batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Itachi decidio usar una técnica mas avanzada.

Itachi: ¡ **amaterasu¡**

La llamas negrasse dirogian al show el cual, esquivaba las llamas , en un momento saco un pergamono en el cual , realizo un sello y empezó a absorber las llamas del **amaterasu**.

Itachi: (mierda, tiene habilidades de fuinjutsu , a pesar de que no son muy avanzadas , las llamas del **amaterasu** no servirán de mucho).

Show en ese momento se lanzo a itachi en otra feroz batalla de taijutsu, y en un momento de descuido le dio un golpe en el estomado, lo cual lo hizo toser sangre, y finalmente una patada mandándolo a estrellarse en unas rocas.

Itachi: (me atrapo, debo estar mas alerta, para la otra y podría ser mi ultimo error).

Show: ( ya es hora de mi ultimo ataque )

Pensó show y en ese momento unos clones de show saliero del piso agarrando a itachi y manteniéndolo en la línea fija a show.

Itachi. (mierda , tenia esos clones para neutralizarme , debo hacer algo y rápido)

En ese momento show lanzo varios kunais los cuales tenían papeles bombas dirigidas a itachi.

Show: he ganado.

Itachi: ( no puedo perder ) AHHH…. **SUSANO**

en ese momento los papeles bombas estallaron creando una gran explocion.

Cuando se disperso el humo , se vio el **Susano** de itachi empuñando el escudo de yata el cual repelió todos los papeles bombas.

Show: (ese es el escudo de yata , una de las armas espirituales eso significa que…)

Itachi: veamos si sobrevives a la ¡espada de totsuka¡

Itachi grito mientras esta se lanzaba contra show el cual apenas la esquivo.

Itachi: Es hora de terminar con este ¡ **kotoamatsukami** ¡

Itachi metio en el genjutsu a show .

Itachi: ahora estas a mi voluntad.

Dijo mientras se acercaba a show pero en un momento inesperado el cuerpo de show exploto en miles de pedazos.

Itachi: (¿pero que? Acaso, tenia papeles bombas para auto destruirse en caso de que fallara su misión, y asi también elimino el magekyou para evitar que lo recuperaramos, hmm, inteligente)

Después de ese pensamiento fijo la vista en naruto , el cual se hallaba frente a kota , ambos tenían multiples heridas.

Y de repente uno se cayó al suelo.

 **Este aquí termina el cap.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno no se pierdan el poximo cap.**

 **Ese si tendrá una gran revelación.**

 **Bueno adiós. XD.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola aquí mi otro cap de mi historia.**

 **Una cosa al kota y show imagínenselo como ustedes quieran.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

Naruto había tomado distancia para una batalla con kota.

 **Naruto vs kota**

Kota: espero que me des una buena pelea, y hiciste bien en traer a ese uchiha, ya que yo esperaba que trajeras al del rinnegan.

Naruto: ( mejor no le digo que fue idea de itachi) bueno bailemos de una vez , termonemos pronto con esto.

Naruto: lanzo unos shuriken de chakra a kota el cual saco su kunai interceptando los shuriken.

Kota: nesecitaras mas que eso para vencerme .

Natuto: dalo por echo

Naruto volvió a lanzar , pero esta vez kunais con sello explosivos , kota los esquivo pero al explotar crearon humo por el cual perdió de vista a naruto.

Naruto aparecia en un torbellino de tras de el el cual empezaron otra batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Kota llebava mucha ventaja.

Kota: ( si es una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo , ya gane esta batalla.

Natuto: (es muy bueno con el kunai , debo mantener distancia)

Naruto dio un salto hacia atras trazando sellos.

Naruto: **estilo de fuego: llamas del dragon.**

Una gran corriente de fuego fue rasando el suelo hasta kota, el cual dio un salto para evitarlo.

Kota: **estilo de fuego: soplido del dragon llameante.**

Una gran llamarada de fuego en línea recta se dirigio hacia naruto.

Naruto: **SUSANO**

Naruto uso su **susano** para protegerse del ataque.

Naruto: **estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego infernal.**

Una gran bola de fuego salio de la boca de naruto con la cabeza en forma de dragon la cual inpacto a kota causando una gran explocion y graves quemaduras.

Kota: AAAHHH…MALDITO TE VAS A ARREPENTIR.

Kota trazo unos sellos.

Kota: **estilo de fuego: gran misil dirigido.**

Un gran misil salio de la boca de kota el cual se dirigio a naruto arrasando todo a su paso.

 **Con óbito.**

Óbito: (mierda , ese tipo al igual que el otro tienen un gran manejo de fuego , aun no pertenescan al clan uchiha, se nota que han querido acostumbrase a su sharingan).

Óbito sintió otras cuantas presencias cerca, y al fijarse habían ninjas espias de distintas aldeas presenciando la batalla.

Óbito: (maldición, ahora espias, genial)

 **Volviendo a la batalla**

El misil se dirigía a naruto, este salto a otra dirección pero el misil lo siguió.

Naruto: (mierda , como me desare de eso, si me impacta y me muero seguro)

Naruto en la carrera por alejarse del misil creo un **rasen shuriken** el cual lo lanzo hacia el misil que genero una gran explocion , dándole graves heridas a naruto.

Naruto: (mierda , he de terminar esto, YA)

Kota: ahora moriras.

Dijo al momento de trazar unos sellos y en su mano se craron unas llamas las cuales enpesaron a derretir parta del piso.

[una combinación del puño en llamas de natsu y el raikiri de kakashi]

Kota: AHORA SUFRIRAS MI ATAQUE MAS PODEROSO.

Naruto: si eso quieres , bailemos la ultima pieza.

Naruto creo un **rasen shuriken elemental de fuego.**

Ambos corrian entre si hasta que ambos ataque impactaron creando una explocion grande.

 **Con óbito**

Óbito: ( QUE PODER )

El humo empezó a disiparse hasta ver a ambos gravemente heridos hasta que uno cayo al suelo.

Era naruto.

El perdió.

 **Con kota**

Kota: al fien he ganado, ahora muere.

Dijo kota al momento de acercarse lentamente al cuerpo de naruto con un kunay en la mano , hasta que óbito apareció enfrente de el en un **kamui** atancandole en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo , ambos rapidos pero no tan fuertes por la heridas sufridas.

Kota tenia graves heridas y óbito se estaba desangrando.

Óbito: ( naruto me protegio , ahora le devolveré el favor). **Estilo de fuego: torbellino de fuego.**

De la boca de óbito, salio un bola de fuego el cual empezó a tomar forma de torbellino y dirigirse a kato el cual difícilmente la esquivo.

Kato: (maldición ahora este aun estoy muy débil)

Óbito: ambos estamos débiles ahora , pero yo aun tengo a un aliado tu no.

Kato: ¿de que hablas?

¿?: de mi, al parecer tu amigo no era tan fuerte como para vencerme.

Hay apareció itachi al lado de óbito en un **shushin de fuego** , itachi tenia la ropa desgarrada y se desangraba poco a poco por la herida en el abdomen que le había causado show.

Itachi: somos 2 contra uno no tienes oportunidad.

Kota: NO, LOS MATARE A LOS TRES POR METERSE EN MI CAMINO

Grito kota y luego saco unas píldoras y se las comio.

Óbito: ¿píldoras de alimentación? Maldición

El chakra de kota empezó a regenerarce poco a poco y la mayoría de sus heridas habían sanado.

Itachi: no debemos rendirnos debemos proteger a naruto.

Óbito: si, tienes razón. Hay que tener cuidado al parecer esa píldora estaba alterada tal vez ahora sea unas 4 veces mas poderoso que antes.

¿?: yo ayudare.

Itachi: NAGATO, que haces aquí debes largarte.

Nagato: no déjenme ayudar nosotros tres lo venceremos, además ustedes dos están demasiado heridos.

Óbito: esta bien pero ten cuidado , esa píldora no era normal. ( habrá estado en contacto con orochimaru? Tal vez).

Kota: LOS MATARE A TODOS Y ME QUEDARE CON TU RINNEGAN.

Y los cuatro se lanzaron en una feroz batalla.

 **Mente de naruto**

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar oscuro.

Naruto: ¿estare muerto? ¿Será ente el otro mundo?

¿?: no, pero casi , estas entre la vida y la muerte.

Naruto se dio vuelta y vio a una hermosa mujer , cabello negro y de iguales ojos.

Naruto: ¿quie eres tu?

¿?: ¿yo? Pues, soy tu madre, Izumi uchiha.

Naruto estaba en shock, frente a el estaba su madre , la mujer que le dio la vida , y la cual había sufrido por culpa del bastardo namikaze.

Naruto: ¿m-mi… madre?

Izumi: puen se, soy tu madre.

Naruto no espero mas y se lanzo a los brazos de su madre llorando lagrimas , esta le correspondio el abrazo.

Naruto: m-madre… siempre qui…se conocerte.

Izumi: yo también cariño.

Se separaron del abrazo.

Naruto: ¿pero como es que estas aquí?.

Izumi: como te dije estas en los limites entre la vida y la muerte.

Naruto: ¿eso significa que voy a morir?

Izumi: si, …pero solo si te rindes ahora … recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a tu abuelo… es que no la cumplirás.

Naruto: ¡claro que la cumpliré¡

Izumi: entonces tienes que volver , tus amigos te están protegiendo , no puedes defraudarlos.

Naruto: ¿mis amigos? Es verdad no voy a defraudarlos.

Izumi: entonces vuelve y pateale el trasero a ese infeliz.

Naruto: SI…ah… pero eso significa que no te volveré haber.

Izumi: claro que si … me veras en tus sueños… por eso no debes morir… tu abuelo tiene muchas ganar de verte… pero no tan pronto, antes tienes que marcar tu nombre en la historia.

Naruto: gracias madre… te prometo que lo hare… dale mis saludos al abuelo.

Izumi: claro que si… pero tenemos que hablar de otra cosa...

Naruto: ¿de que?

Izumi: del bastardo namikaze.

Naruto puso su rostro serio.

Izumi: se que lo odias yo también lo odio… pero el igual te quiere … y si el decidio estar con otra persona, yo no puedo impedirlo… y tampoco quiero que tu sufras por una falta de padre.

Naruto: …esta bien , tratare de perdonarlo ….pero eso no significa que lo quiera como mi padre.

Izumi: esta bien… pero ahora ve hay afuera y pateale en trasero ah ese imbesil.

Naruto: claro mama… lo prometo.

Y poco a poco naruto empezó a desaparecer ante la sonrisa y llorosos ojos de Izumi , volviendo a la realidad.

Izumi: adiós… mi amado hijo.

 **Realidad**

Naruto se despertó en medio del destrozado campo de batalla , y vio a nagato, itachi, y óbito enfrentado a un poderoso kota, en una batalla con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto: (¿nagato?¿que hace aquí?)

Nagato estaba agotado con algunas leves heridas, itachi con heridas comunes y un grave en el abdomen donde se estaba desangrando, óbito tenia heridas leves pero una gran herida en el pecho.

Kota el estaba grave heridas y desangres por doquier , pero este no parecía sentír nada , y estaba al 100 de energía.

Naruto: CHICOS

Itachi: naruto , al fin despiertas.

Nagato: y no me preguntes por que estoy aquí.

Dijo nagato al ver que naruto iba a preguntar.

Óbito: bueno dejemos la charla debemos acabar con el.

Naruto: ¿que le paso?¿por que de repente es tan poderoso?

Itachi: al parecer tomo una píldora militar alterada a mayor rango, hay que tener cuidado.

Naruto: aun asi vamos a vencerlo , le prometi a alguien que lo haría.

Kota: HAHAHAHAHAHAH JAMAS PODRAN VENCERME.

Itachi: tengo una idea , una combinación que podría vencerlo.

Óbito: bueno itachi , iluminanos con tu sabiduría.

Itachi les susurro a los tres su plan.

Nagato: ¿crees que funcionara?

Itachi: no lo creo , lo se.

Naruto: entonces intentemoslo.

Óbito: bien.

Kota enpezo a trazar sellos

Kota: JAMAS ME VENCERAN , TOMEN. **ESTILO DE FUEGO: BOLAS EXPLOCIVAS.**

De la boca de kota salieron varias bolas de fuego , las cual causaban una gran explocion , naruto y los otros difícilmente las esquivaron y si las esquivaban salían disparados por las explosiones.

Itachi se levantaba de unos escombros.

Itachi: BIEN ES AHORA O NUNCA.

Kota se lanzo hacia ellos , pero ellos ya estaban en posición.

Nagato: **JUICIO DIVINO.**

Tras eso kota salió disparado estrellándose contra unas rocas , mientras se intentaba levantar, óbito actuó.

Óbito: **ESTILO DE FUEGO: CIRCULO DE FUEGO.**

Un circulo de fuego se formo alrededor de kota , inpidiendole salir , pero el no se rendiría , cuando iba a intertar Salir:

Itachi: **AMATERASU**

Las llamas del amaterasu rodearon el circulo de fuego reforzándolo.

Naruto: bien es mi turno.

él se posiciono frente al encerrado kota y preparo su siguente técnica.

Naruto creo dos **rasen shuriken** conbinados con el elemento fuego.

Naruto: TOMA ESTO, DESGRACIADO.

Y los dos **resen shuriken** de elemento fuego se dirigieron al atrapado kota, el cual no puedo esquivarlo.

Al impactar , se creo una GRAN explocion , la cual derrumbo a nuestros héroes al suelo.

Al dispersarce el humo se vio a un kota tirado en el piso todo herido y sin poder moverse, al fin había sido derrotado.

En ese momento los espias de las aldeas se marcharon a informar a sus recpectivas aldeas.

Naruto y los otros se levantaros del piso, y se dirigieron a kota.

Nagato: al fin , después de todos los problemas que dio.

Naruto: si (madre … lo he derrotado)

Kota en ese mismo momento empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Kota: asi que… ahh… perdi ¿no?

Óbito: asi es… ahora ya no cumplirás tu ambision de gobernar este mundo.

Kota: hahahaha…aajhhh….hahahahahaa.

Kota reia con dolor , ante la mirada confundida de todos.

Itachi: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

Kota: que yo …ahh… seria el que gobernaría …ahh …este maldito mundo.

Nagato: ¿a que te refieres?

Kota: a que yo no planee esto…ahh…solo era una simple herramienta de "el".

Naruto: ¿"el" quien es "el"?

Kota: bueno … supongo que seria lo ultimo que hare en esta vida…"el" es mi maestro el que nos trasplanto estos ojos a mi y a show…ahh…"el" también es un ….ahhh…uchiha.

Itachi: ¿un uchiha?….imposible.

Óbito: ¿Cómo es eso?

Kota: yo que se…solo trabajaba para el…"el" es quien de verdad gobernara este mundo… pero no se que tendrá planeado.

Itachi: asi que , hay alguien mas , poderoso que tu, y quien quiere gobernad el mundo shinobi ¿no?.

Kota: exacto. Ahh.

Naruto: debemos llevarlo rápido al hospital de uzu, y sacarle esos ojos … solo son un peligro.

Nagato: estoy de acuerdo.

Itachi: (¿recuperarlos? O NO…) CHICOS RAPIDO ALEJEMOSNOS DE KOTA. RAPIDO.

Óbito: ¿que dic?…AHHHH.

De repente el cuerpo de kota exploto enviando a los 4 chicos disparados a otra dirección.

Itachi: lo sabia… una medida de emergencia para evitar que los ojos caigan en nuestras manos. Exploto al igual que show.

Naruto: ¡maldición¡

Óbito: no hay por que desesperarnos… hay que haberiguar quien es que esta detrás de todo esto. Ustedes deberían volver a uzu.

Naruto: es verdad , pero erza aun tengo que ir a buscarla….hey óbito, que te parece venir a uzu con nosotros.

Óbito: ¿Qué? … después de todo lo que hize.

Naruto: tu me salvaste y ayudaste a derrotar a kota, pues claro que si.

Óbito: pero crees que me aceptaran en uzu.

Itachi: claro , después de todo a mí , nagato y konan nos aceptaron bien.

Óbito: esta bien acepto. Gracias.

Naruto: no hay de que , óbito usa tu **kamui** para llevar a nagato y itachi a uzu yo ire después. Debo encontrar a erza.

Nagato: claro ve.

Óbito: esta bien , vámonos.

Óbito se llevo a nagato y itachi en un **kamui** , mientras naruto se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba la cabaña, en donde estaba erza.

Naruto al entrar a la cabaña vio a erza inconciente en el piso con los brazos atados. Naruto inmediatamente fue a destarla, y a tratar de despertarla.

Naruto: ¡erza, erza , estoy aquí soy naruto.¡

Erza coenzo a despertar poco a poco.

Erza: ¿na-nar-naruto?

Naruto: claro erza , vine a rescatarte.

Erza al momento se lanzo a los brazos de naruto.

Erza: c-crei que jamas volveria a verte.

Naruto: ¿como no? Yo siempre estare contigo hasta el ultimo de mis días.

Erza se sonrojo a un nivel extremo en ese momento.

Erza: ¿de verdad, naruto?

Naruto: claro porque yo… te amo erza.

Erza estaba estatica , eso significaba que ella era correspondida, en ese momento erza se lanzo a los brazos de naruto dándole un beso en los labios , naruto sorprendido le devolvió ese beso, tierno, pero apasionado.

Mientras se besaban desaparecían en un **kamui** de naruto , dispuesto a ir a casa.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

¿?: asi que kota fue derrotado, hmp, siempre supe que era un inútil, pero yo no fallare, ni siquiera , el nieto de madara podrá vencerme , yo sere el uchiha mas poderoso… YO UCHIHA AKUMA, HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Mientras en sus ojos se reflejaban, en el ojo derecho un mangekyou y en el izquierdo un rinnegan.

 **Y asi termina este episodio de mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **AKUMA significa: diablo, satanas o demonio en japonés.**

 **Bueno adiós y no se pierdan el prximo cap.**

 **Chaito.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola aquí el cap. 13 de mi historia.**

 **No se lo pierdan.**

 **Y pueden leer mi otra nueva historia se llama. "el olvidado".**

 **Bueno empecemos.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

Es de mañana en el departamento de naruto, en la cama se pueden apreciar dos personas durmiendo desnudos plácidamente, eran naruto y erza, erza dormía encima del rubio mientras este la abrazaba. Anoche habían pasado la mejor noche de sus vidas. [cof cof sexo cof] erza despertó por los rayos del sol, abrió los ojos y se encontro con el durmiente rubio. Se sonrojo.

Erza: ( y pensar de todas las cosas que hicimos anoche, hay que vergüenza).

Entonces erza despertó a naruto con un beso en los labios el cual este correspondio después de unos segundos.

Naruto: ¿dormiste bien?

Erza: claro, como nunca.

Naruto: pues que bueno.

Dijo para apretar mas el abrazo y darle suaves besos en el cuello, como respuestas unos cuantos gemidos de la peliroja.

Erza: ahhh…no hagas eso.

Naruto: ¿es que no te gusta?

Erza: no es eso, es que o si no…bueno me darán ganas de…bueno tu ya sabes.

Dijo eso sonrojada ante una pequeña risa de naruto. Tras eso susurro al oído de la pelirroja.

Naruto susurra: pero si podremos hacerlo todas las noches que quieras.

Como respuesta, se puso más roja que su propio cabello.

Erza: (esto es un sueño)

Naruto: bueno será mejor levantarnos.

Erza asintió y los dos se pusieron sus ropas, erza su armadura y naruto su ropa uchiha[ya describi su ropa en el capitulo 5].

Y después de eso se dirigieron al bar de fairy tail, erza se fue con mirajane , cana natsu, happy y gray , mientras naruto a una mesa aparte donde estaban konan, nagato, itachi y óbito, este vestia pantalon negro ambu, sandalias ninja negras y la remera uchiha de color acul manga larga. Naruto se sento con ellos.

Naruto: hey chicos ¿Qué tal están?

Konan: bien, este bar nos gusta mucho, ya la pasamos casi todo el dia relajándonos aquí.

Naruto: hheheh…¿y bueno óbito ya te estas acomtubrando a uzu?

Óbito: pues si…es un lugar comodo. Y la comida de este bar es como la del mismo cielo.

Itachi: en especial los dangos.

Nagato: tu solo comes dangos.

Itachi: hmp.

Konan: por cierto naruto, que hiciste después de que nos fuimos.

Naruto: pues la rescate la traje aquí y…no es de su incumbencia.

Óbito: vaya todo un casanavo hahaha.

Naruto: hmp.

Konan: (vaya, los uchihas y su estúpido "hmp").

Óbito: ¿por cierto itachi para que usaste el **kotoamatsukami** en la batalla con show, ahora no podras usarlo hasta dentro de 10 años.

Itachi: si lo se, fue una estupidez.

Y de repente un cierto pelirosado se lanzo a naruto dispuesto a golpearlo. Naruto de un movimiento rápido con silla y todo se corrió hacia al lado, haciendo que natsu se estrlle con la mesa.

Natsu: NARUTO PELEA CONMIGO.

Naruto iba a responder hasta la llegada del otro grupo.

Gray: NATSU FLAMITA APAGADA, SI ERES DEBIL JAMAS DERROTARAS A NARUTO.

Natsu: CALLATE PRINCESA DE HIELO.

Gray: HORNO ANDANTE.

Natsu: ¿QUE DIJISTE? CUBO DE HIELO

Mirajane: gray tu ropa.

Gray: MIERDA.

Todos: (se fue la paz).

Después de eso naruto, los dos uchihas, nagato y konan se cambiaron a otra mesa. Mientras itachi comia dangos, naruto ramen, óbito bolas de arroz y nagato y konan simplemente una bebidas.

De repente un lobo llego.

Ken: naruto aquí tienes lo que me pediste.

Naruto: gracias ken, ya puedes irte.

Ken desaparecio en una nube de humo.

itachi: ¿existen invocaciones de lobos blancos?

Naruto: si… bueno le pedi a ken que le pidiera al viejo makarov la actualización del libro bingo, creo que deberíamos verlo.

Naruto abrió el libro bingo.

Óbito: oh mierda…

 **Konoha. Torre hokage.**

Minato estaba angustiado con lo que vio en el libro bingo.

En la sala aparecieron, jiraiya, kakashi, kushina, tsunade, sasuke, naruko, menma y gai. [kurenai estaba con su hijo y asuma muerto y los demás jounin por ahy].

Gai: para que nos solicito hokage.

Minato: bueno, hace unos días me llego información y la actualización del nuevo libro bingo, y hay alguien al que todos creamos muerto.

Kushina: ¿quien?

Minato: véanlo ustedes mismos.

 **Libro bingo.**

 **Nombre: Naruto Uchiha**

 **Alias: El torbellino De Uzu**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Clan: Uchiha**

 **Aldea o Organizacion: Uzushiogakure**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekiou sharingan eterno.**

 **Clase: SS (alto nivel)**

 **Amas: Ninguna.**

 **Invocacion: Lobos**

 **Afinidades Elementales: Fuego y viento.**

 **Habilidades: kamui (técnica espacio tiempo), Susano (técnica de Madara Uchiha), Rasengan (rasengan elementales), Tsukuyomi (no lo mires a los ojos) y posee técnicas mortales de fuego.**

 **Parientes: Madara Uchiha (abuelo fallecido), Izumi Uchiha (madre fallecida), minato namikaze (padre, cuato hokage), menma namikaze (hermano), naruko (hermana).**

 **Apariencia: Rubio, Ojos azules, lleva ropas tradicionales uchiha.**

 **Azañas: salva a un pueblo de magos de bandidos y magos renegados, salvo a konoha de una invacion, peleo en la batalla de los doujutsus.** [asi se bautizo la batalla].

 **Recompensa: Otogakure 50 Millones de ryu, Iwa 65 millines de ryu , Kumo 70 Millones de ryu.**

 **Nombre: Itachi uchiha**

 **Alias: Genio uchiha** [su apodo de prodigio, cuando estaba en konoha]

 **Edad: 21 años**

 **Clan: Uchiha**

 **Aldea o Organizacion: Uzushiogakure, ex miembro de akatsuki.**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekiou sharingan eterno.**

 **Clase: SS (alto nivel)**

 **Amas: Ninguna.**

 **Invocacion: Cuervos.**

 **Afinidades Elementales: Fuego.**

 **Habilidades: Tsukuyumi y Kotoamatsukami (no lo mires a los ojos), Amaterasu (llamas negras, no se apagan con nada), susano (escudo de yata y espada de totsuka) y técnicas mortales de fuego.**

 **Parientes: sasuke uchiha (hermano, vivo), fugaku uchiha (padre fallecido) y mikoto uchiha (madre fallecida).**

 **Apariencia: ojos y pelo negro, lleva la capa de akatsuki.**

 **Azañas: asesino a todo el clan uchiha a excepción de su hermano menor, fue miembro de akatsuki y peleo en la batalla de los doujutsus.**

 **Recompensa: Otogakure 55 Millones de ryu, Kumo 60 Millones de ryu.**

 **Nombre: Nagato Uzumaki**

 **Alias: El dios de uzu (auto-proclamado)**

 **Edad: 30 años .**

 **Clan: Uzumaki.**

 **Aldea o Organizacion: Uzushiogakure, ex líder de akatsuki.**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan.**

 **Clase: SS (alto nivel).**

 **Amas: Ninguna.**

 **Invocacion: Ninguna**

 **Afinidades Elementales: viento.**

 **Habilidades: Los seis caminos del dolor.**

 **Parientes: Ninguno conocido.**

 **Apariencia: pelo rojo ojos morados con anillo, viste capa de akatsuki.**

 **Azañas: Destruyo konoha, peleo en la batalla de los doujutsus y fue líder de los akatsuki.**

 **Recompensa: Otogakure 65 Millones de ryu, Iwa 70 Millones de ryu, Kiri 52 Millones de ryu.**

 **Nombre: óbito uchiha**

 **Alias: ninguno.** [si a alguien se le ocurre un apodo díganme en los comentarios]

 **Edad: 25 años**

 **Clan: Uchiha.**

 **Aldea o Organizacion: Uzushiogakure, ex miembro de akatsuki. (conocido como tobi)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekiou sharingan eterno. (solo uno)**

 **Clase: SS (alto nivel)**

 **Amas: Ninguna.**

 **Invocacion: Ninguna**

 **Afinidades Elementales: fuego.**

 **Habilidades: kamui (técnica espacio tiempo), técnicas mortales de fuego.**

 **Parientes: ninguno conocido.**

 **Apariencia: pelo y ojos negros, lleva ropa tradicionales uchiha.**

 **Azañas: fue miembro de akatsuki, peleo en la batalla de los doujutsus.**

 **Recompensa: Otogakure 50 Millones de ryu, Kiri 45 Millones de ryu.**

Todos en la oficina estaban en shock, naruto se haba vuelto un clase SS alto nivel, itachi igual y poseía dos armas espirituales legendarias en su **susano** , nagato ahora era el "dios" de uzu y ya todos sabían de su doujutsus, por lo que a muchos les gustaria hacerse con sus ojos, pero lo mas impresionante fue de que óbito seguía vivo, el era tobi y ahora es un miembro de uzu.

Gai: ¿Cómo es que óbito sigue vivo, kakashi tu me dijiste que había muerto?

Kakashi: e-eso es verda, ¿no lo entiendo?

Kushina: p-pero el mocoso sigue vivo, deberíamos ir a uzu para hablar con ellos.

Minato: tal vez hay lo veremos.

Sasuke: (si, asi podre aprovechar de hablar con itachi).

Tsunade: pero no decía hay que itachi tenía el genjutsu que poseía shisui uchiha.

Jitaiya: tal vez se habrá trasplantado sus ojos.

Menma: (naruto sigue asiéndose mas fuerte, debo serlo yo también).

Naruko: (mi hermano ya puede hacer rasengan elementales, si voy a ir para alla le pediré que me enseñe a hacerlo).

Y asi cada uno siguió con sus propias suposiciones y pensamientos.

 **Uzushiogakure – bar de fairy tail.**

Nagato: genial, ahora que saben del rinnegan, enviaran ninja a por mí. Pero al menos ya soy el "dios" de uzu.

Óbito: entonces ahora todos en konoha deberían saber que estoy vivo.

Itachi: y que me trasplante los ojos de shisui.

Naruto: ya cálmense, ya tendremos tiempo para pensar.

Konan: naruto tienes razón.

Óbito: (bueno, kakashi ya debe saber que estoy vivo, tal vez asi tenga la oportunidad de hablar con él, de todas formas no fue su culpa lo de la muerte de rin).

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

 **Pueden dejarme en los comentarios sobre apodos para óbito, ami no se me ocurre nada.**

 **Y decidi cambiar el apodo de naruto de destello a torbellino le queda mas.**

 **Bueno ya saben , comentarios, consejos, criticas.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	14. Chapter 14 reconciliaciones

**Hola aquí vamos con el capitulo 14 se mi historia.**

 **Bueno empecemos.**

 **AH Y OLVIDE MENCIONAR QUE OBITO TIENE LA CINTA DE UZU TAPANDOLE EL OJO IZQUIERDO.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

Era una hermosa mañana en konoha, minato estaba enpacando algunas cosas, hoy irían a uzu, a obtener respuestas en especial por óbito. Los que irían a uzu serian minato, kushina, menma, naruko, kakashi, jiraiya, sasuke y tsunade. Shikaku nara se quedaría al mando en la aldea mientras tanto.

Minato: ¿YA ESTAN LISTOS? YA TENDRIAMOS QUE ESTAR SALIENDO.

Kushina: ya casi minato, los niños aun no terminan, pero adelantate, ya iremos nosotros.

Minato: bien.

 **Uzushiogakure**

Nos encontramos con naruto y erza durmiendo en la cama, desde que pasaron esa noche juntos habían empezado a dormir juntos, cuando se lo dijeron a los chicos, casi nadie se lo creía en especial natsu y gray que gritaron "LA BESTIA FUE DOMADA" ¿el final? Ambos con los rostros pegados al piso. En ese momento naruto se despertó aun cansado, el dia anterior había hecho una larga lista de misiones, claro gracias a ken terminaba una misión más rápido, pero eso solo era el inicio de otra. Realmente era agotador, naruto se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina a hacer el desayuno, uno simple, el no era un gran chet por asi decirlo. Erza despertó después y ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

Erza: ¿hoy iras a fairy tail?

Naruto: claro, es el mejor lugar donde puedo entrtenerme, además esta semana ya he hecho demasiadas misiones, prefiero usar este sábado y el domingo de mañana para descansar. ¿y tú que harás?

Erza: seguiré haciendo una misiones, luego a la tarde saldré con mira.

Naruto: umm esta bien.

Después de eso se despidieron con un beso, y cada uno se fue a su destino. Cuando naruto llego a fairy tail, se fue a sentar donde siempre con los chicos.

Naruto: hey chico ¿Qué tal están?

Todos menos óbito: bien ¿y tú?

Naruto: igual, hey óbito porque estas tan deprimido.

Konas: si es verdad, has estado asi desde que llegaste.

Óbito: fuuu…. Es que como he empezado a realizar misiones ya todos empiezan a reconocerme como otro de los mejores shinobis de uzu.

Itachi: ¿y eso que tiene de malo?

Óbito: es el apodo que me dieron.

Nagato: ¿apodo?

Naruto: no entiendo, ¿qué apodo puede ser tan malo, digo no deberías estar feliz?

Óbito: no es eso, como veras es el apodo que me dieron…

Konan: solo dilo de una vez.

Óbito: bueno veras…. El apodo que me dieron….fue….."El tuerto uchiha".

Lo chicos se quedaron callados un momento, hasta que:

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Itachi: hahahaha "el tuerto uchiha"

Naruto: HAHHAHAHAHA PUES TIENE TODA LA RAZON.

Nagato: hahahahaa es verdad.

Konan: BEBERIAS SENTIRTE HONRADO POR TAN "BUEN" APODO.

Y asi continuaron sus risas hasta que óbito enrojecio de ira y vergüenza.

Óbito: AHH YA CALLENSE.

Naruto: ah lo siento hahaha…óbito…hahaha…es que no…hahaha…puedo evitarlo.

Konan: es hahah verdad hhahah si hasta al frio de itachi hahaha lo iso reir.

Naruto: por cierto itachi estas mas animado ¿a que se debe?

Itachi: bueno es que ayer conoci a una chica y bueno lo demás no te incumbe.

Nagato: umm asi que con esas, tal vez yo también me busque una novia.

Konan: nagato ¿de verdad crees conseguir una?

Nagato: ¿es que acaso soy feo?

Óbito: anda no lo molestan, y no bueno al menos no tanto, nagato.

Y asi siguieron su tarde en fairy tail con risas y bromas, sin duda, ellos eran los mas unidos en uzu.

Llegada la noche cuando ya todos dormían, el grupo de konoha llegaba a uzu, se adentraron en la aldea agotados en busca de un hotel.

Menma: ya necesito una cama, no puedo estar de pie un segundo más.

Naruko: yo tampoco.

Minato: ya no se preocupen, buscaremos un hotel y mañana iremos a la torre uzukage a hablar con makarov, asa cada uno hablamos con quienes queremos hablar. ¿Vale?

Kakashi: si ya no espero por encontrar a óbito.

Kushina: ya cálmate kakashi, yo también quiero verlo pero desesperarse no hara que lo veas justo ahora.

Tsunade: kushina tiene razón, ahora solo debemos buscar un hotel.

Jiraiya: solo espero que hayan chicas bonitas.

Jiraiya termino estampado contra el piso por un golpe de tsunade, luego todos ellos se dirigieron al hotel, y cada uno se fue hacia su habitación, a esperar el día d mañana.

 **Mañana siguiente.**

Era de mañana, Se veía a los de konoha en la torre del uzukage frente a makarov.

Makaroc: asi que vienen a solucionar sus problemas y por nuestro nuevo shinobi.

Kakashi: si, óbito.

Makarov: ahh, al "tuerto uchiha" hahahaa.

Kushina: ¿tuerto uchiha? que nombre tan feo ¿de quien es?

Makarov: es el apodo de óbito hahahahahahah.

Mema: ha sin duda ese sobrenombre es feo hahah.

Kakashi: bueno pero donde esta óbito, ahora.

Minato: también me gustaría saber de naruto.

Jiraiya: también de nagato y konan.

Sasuke: y itachi

Makarov: bueno ya les dire

Makarov les dijo las direcciones de los respectivos intereses de los de konoha. Y cada uno fue a su destino, minato kushina, menma y naruko al departamento de naruto, sasuke al de itachi, kakashi al de óbito y jiraiya y tsunade al bar fairy tail, ya que ellos estaban desde temprano allí los fin de semana.

 **Fairy tail.**

Jiraiya y tsunade llegaron vieron a konan y nagato en una mesa, fueron y se sentaron allí, ante la sorpresa de los dos.

Konan y nagato: jiraiya sensei.

Jiraiya: hola chicos.

Tsunade: vaya son mas grandes desde la ultima vez que los vi mocosos.

Konan: sensei ¿Qué hace unted aquí?

Jiraiya: pues de visita y asi aprovecho de verlos a ustedes hahaha, umm aquí hay chicas muy hermosas.

Tsunade:(hasta cuando seguirá asi)

Nagato: sensei…yo…quería pedir disculpas por lo de la aldea.

Jiraiya: ah no te preocupes, además ahora no piensas en eso ¿no?

Nagato: no, estuve equivocado mucho tiempo, alejándome cada vez mas de la paz que querían usted y yahiko.

Konan: es verdad, pero ahora gracias a naruto tenemos otra oportunidad.

Jiraiya: si naruto es un buen chico y pensándolo ahora se parece mucho yahiko.

Nagato: si…es verdad.

Konan: jiraiya sensei ¿cuánto tiempo estará aquí?

Tsunade: estaremos aqui unas dos semanas al menos.

Jiraiya: si y pues no venimos solos…

Mirajane que venia llegando.

Mirajane: ¿hola que se les ofrece?

Tsunade: ya era hora, dame el saque mas fuerte que tengas.

Jiraiya: y yo quiero una muchacha jovencita, hey ¿estas disponible?

Y asi jiraiya termino con un golpe cortesía de tsunade. Y asi siguieron su conversación, y tsunade conocio a su hermana perdida, cana, que competían por quien tomaba mas.

 **Con kakashi**

Kakashi tocaba la puerta del deoartamento de óbito, escucho el típico "ya voy" y de repente se abrió la puerta dejando a kakashi y óbito, frente a frente.

Kakashi: óbito…

Óbito: creo que deberías entrar.

Kakashi entro y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala de estar.

Kakashi: óbito yo…

Óbito: no te culpes, deguro piensas que te culpo de la muerte de rin…bueno lo hacia hasta hace un tiempo…pero gracias a naruto, lo comprendi, asi que no te preocupes, ya no te culpo de la muerte de rin.

Kakashi: óbito…yo…gracias y perdóname.

Óbito: perdóname tu… amigo.

Kakashi: bueno…ahora que estas vivo ¿supongo que querras tu sharingan de vuelta?

Óbito: no…consérvalo, aun sigue siendo mi regalo.

Kakashi: gracias…por cierto me estere de tu nuevo apodo…"el tuerto uchiha"hehehe.

Óbito: o no, tú también

Kakashi: hahahah, lo siento.

Óbito: bueno que te parece si buscamos algo para entretenernos, me aburro.

Kakashi: ¿que tal si leemos icha icha?

Óbito: icha icha….a ver muéstrame.

Después de eso óbito tuvo un derrame de sangre por las cosas que se leia en ese libro.

Óbito: eres un pervertido.

Kakashi: que te puedo decir…

 **Con sasuke**

Sasuke ahora mismo se encontraba camino hacia la el departamento de itachi, mientras caminaba, una chica de unos 20 años bastante guapa sin duda de pelo negro y ojos marrones. [ustedes inventence la ropa]

Chica: itachi ¿que te trae por aquí?

Sasuke: ehh ¿Quién eres?

Chica: eh itachi ya te olvidaste de mi soy yumiko.

Sasuke: (debe averme confundido con itachi, ella debe conocerlo) eh creo que me confunde, mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, soyb el hermano menor de itachi.

Yumiko: ¿su hermano menor? AH si itachi siempre habla de ti.

Sasuke: ¿de verdad?

Yumiko: claro, a veces pienso que te quiere más a ti que a mí.

Sasuke: eh ¿es que te gusta?

Yumiko sonrojada: AHH NO CLARO QUE NO.

Sasuke: ah bueno yo solo iba a ver a itachi, me dijeron que vivía por aquí.

Yumiko: si, justo en el edificio de hay.

Sasuke: ok, gracias.

Y asi sasuke siguió su camino hacia el departamento de itachi, cuando llego, toco a la puerta, y se abrió mostrando a itachi.

Itachi: sasuke…

Sasuke: y…¿no me dejaras pasar?

Itachi: si anda…pasa.

Itachi y sasuke se acomodaron en la sala de estar.

Itachi: ¿y que te trae por aquí sasuke?

Sasuke: quiero respuestas, todo respecto al asesinato del clan.

Itachi: asi que ya los sabes… esta bien.

Dijo itachi, para luego activar su sharingan, y mostrarle a sasuke todo lo que paso, respecto a la masacre, al terminar itachi desactivo el sharingan y esperando a la respuestas de sasuke.

Sasuke: bueno…yo creo que lo siento…siempre desde esa noche te odie a e de que lo hiciste por mi…

Itachi: no te culpes, tu no sabias nada de todas formas.

Sasuke: y bueno…yo quisiera que podamos volver a ser los hermanos de antes, ya sabes, cuando yo te abmiraba, y cuando tu me golpeabas en la frente con tus dedos.

Y justo en ese momento itachi golpeo a sasuke en la frente con sus dedos.

Itachi: cuando quieras hermano menor.

Después de eso se pararon y se abrazaron como los hermanos que eran. Al separarse.

Sasuke: por cierto, quien es esa yumiko.

Itachi tuvo un ligero sonrojo.

Itachi: ¿la conoces?

Sasuke: algo asi, me confundio contigo cuando venia hacia aquí.

Itachi: hehehe bueno no tengo por que resporder a eso.

Y luego de eso siguieron su conversación y unas cuantas bromas.

 **Con minato y los otros**

Minato estaba nervioso, nervioso de que naruto lo rechazara otra vez, ahora mismo se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa de naruto, tocaron y esperaron un buen rato hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a naruto con una camisa azul y pantalos de pijama blanco.

Naruto: ¿tú que haces aquí?

Minato: eh veras…¿puedo pasar?

Naruto:…..esta bien

Minato y los otros se acomodaron en la sala de estar.

Naruto: ¿y que quieres aquí?

Minato: veras… yo quería hablar sobre nosotros, ya se que no me consideras tu padre pero al menos quiero que me escuches.

Naruto: esta bien, habla.

Kushina: (anda minato, habla ya)

Minato: eh… bueno….yo quería pedirte perdón…por lo que le hice a izumi y hacer que tu crecieras sin padre y juro que me arrepiento cada dia mi vida, yo solo quiero tu perdón.

Naruto se encontraba pensando, las palabras de minato sonaban sinceras sin duda, pero ahora naruto se encontraba en una pelea contra su odio interno, minato y los otros miraban nerviosos ante la futura respuesta del rubio uchiha. naruto se encontraba debatiendo contra si mismo hasta que una palabras le llegaron a la cabeza "se que lo odias y yo también lo odio…pero igual te quiere…y si el decidió quedarse con otra persona, yo no puedo impedirlo…y tampoco quiero que sufras por una falta de padre" las palabras de su madre resonaban por su cabeza hasta que por fin decidió revelar su respuesta.

Naruto: ahh…está bien, te perdono.

Minato: ah ¿de verdad?

Naruto: claro, pero no esperes que corra a tus brazos y te diga "perdona papi" bastardo namikaze.

Minato: eh ¿pero porque aún me llamas así?

Naruto: lo siento, ya es costumbre.

Kushina: bueno lo importante es que ya nos perdonaste.

Menma: ya era hora.

Naruko: AL FIN NOS PERDONAS HERMANO.

En ese momento naruko se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano, este le correspondio el abrazo, hasta que todos sintieron un escalo frios, vieron hacia la entrada de la habitación del rubio, y hay estaba erza con una camisón blanco de naruto con unos short rosas cortos y un instinto asesino que dejaría al kyubi en vergüenza.

Erza: ASI QUE ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO ¿NO? NARUTO BASTARDO.

Naruto: NO ERZA NO ES LO QUE CREES ELLA ES….

Pero ya era tarde erza le dio un golpe que estampo a naruto contra la pared. Los demás tenían un miedo indecifrable, menos kushina que veía con estrellitas a los a erza, kushina ya quería a naruto como su propio hijo.

Kushina: (SIN DUDA ELLA ES DIGNA DE TENER A NARUTO, VIVA LAS PELIROJAS SON LAS MEJORES)

Minato: (naruto, al parecer sufrirás un infierno con tu futura amada al igual que yo)

Naruko: (pobre de mi hermano)

Menma: (naruto tiene una hermosa novia, hay que envidia)

Luego cuando ya todos se entendieron y erza le pidiera perdón a naruto, se sentaron a desayunar y a conocerse, en especial erza y kushina.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. Y las cosas que pasaron en este, como el nuevo amorío de itachi o el malentendido entre naruto y naruko.**

 **Bueno ya saben comentarios, consejos y criticas.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola aquí el capitulo 15 de esta hotoria.**

 **Bueno aquí vamos.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

Había pasado una semana desde que todos se reconciliaron, todos estaban felices, en especial minato, que ya al fin podría tener a su hijo cerca, aunque a naruto aun no se le quitaba la costumbre de llamarlo "bastardo namikaze", cosa que aun causa un poco de risa y los demás, bueno no solo ellos, kushina trataba a naruto como su propio hijo, itachi y sasuke convivían más como hermanos y yumiko y itachi se hicieron novios, jiraiya buscaba todos los días una chica bonita consecuencia de un golpe de tsunade y la risa de sus alumnos, y óbito y kakashi tampoco perdieron el tiempo de vez en cuando iban a entrenamientos o a salidas de amigos y menma y naruko también convivían con su hermano, y naruto le enseñaba en secreto a naruko ha hacer un **resen shuriken** , solo para molestar a menma, a lo cual había aprendido dentro de 1 semana, ahora mismo se encontraban en el bar de fairy tail, óbito, kakashi, minato, kushina, nagato, jiraiya, konan, naruto, itachi sasuke, menma y naruko, tsunade estaba apartada tomando con cana.

Menma: NARUTO NO ES JUSTO, A MI TAMBIEN DEBES ENSEÑARME EL **RASEN SHIRIKEN.**

Naruto: lo siento, estoy cansado ¿Por qué no se lo pides a naruko?

Naruko: lo siento también no se me da en gana, además fui la segunda en dominar el **rasen shuriken** ¿NO ES FANTASTICO?

Kushina: claro hija , ni en tonto de minato y pervertido de jiraiya pueden hacerlo aun.

Minato y jiraiya: OYE

Menma: sabes eso también me ofende a mi.

Naruto: bueno, a pesar de que naruko sabe hacerlos a un no sabe agregarles elementos asi que no te emociones.

Naruko: ya veras que pronto podre.

Naruto: si quieres después te doy pergaminos para que te ayuden.

Naruko: claro.

Menm: HEY ¿y que hay de mi?

Naruto: claro se los puedes pedir a naruko.

Menma: (conociéndola antes tendré que hacerle un "favor" para que me los preste).

Itachi: bueno naruto, con los acontecimientos recientes no hemos podido pensar mucho sobre el tipo que nombro kota.

Sasuke: ¿eh, quien?

Naruto: bueno ese es tema para otro día, ahora no es muy buen momento.

Nagato: bueno, entonces ahora aprovechemos el tiempo dentro de una semana se iran ¿así que por que no mejor cambiamos el tema?

Óbito: es verdad.

Menma: claro el "tuerto uchiha" tiene razón.

Todos: hahahahahahahahahaha.

Óbito: ah por favor.

Kakashi: vamos óbito, no te molestes.

Óbito: eso dices tu, al menos tu apodo "kakashi del sharingan" o "ninja copia" es cool, y mira el mio, soy una vergüenza.

Naruto: bueno eso no se discute.

Todos: hahahahahahahahahahah.

Obito: (Matenme)

Y asi continuo el dia normal, hasta que anocheció y cada uno se fue a casa, mientras naruto se dirigía a la propia en el camino se encontró con natsu y happy.

Natsu: HEY NARUTO

Naruto: hola natsu, happy ¿Cómo han estado?¿bien supongo?

Natsu y happy: AYE.

Naruto: por cierto ¿Qué hacen a estas horas de la noche?

Natsu: quería colarme en casa de gray, hoy en la tarde me peguo un insulto, Y SE FUE ANTES DE QUE PUDIERRA RESPONDERLE.

Happy: y natsu quiere véngarse.

Naruto: ¿solo por eso?

Natsu: CLARO, NADIE LE DECLARA GUERRA A NATSU DRAGNEEL.

Naruto: ehhh ¿ok? Bueno puedo ayudarlos, estoy aburrido igual y esto me pegaría bien.

Natsu: claro, mira asi lo haremos, ayer gray conoció a una chica, juvia, quiero que mañana te transformes en el y salgas con ella.

Naruto: ¿QUE? Oye sabes te favorezco pero yo no pensó en ese tipo de cosas, además erza e mataria.

Natsu: ándale ella no tiene por qué enterarse.

Feliz: AYE.

Naruto: bien,bien, nos vemos mañana, tu dime.

Natsu: en el centro de la aldea, te estaré esperando.

Y asi cada uno se dirigio a casa, a esperar el dia de mañana, en especial natsu.

Natsu: (HAHAHAHAHAA MAÑANA MI VENGANZA ESTARA CUMPLIDA MUUUUAHAHAHHAHAHA)

 **Mañana siguente.**

Naruto se encontraba en el centro de la aldea, transformado en gray, natsu dijo que el se encargaría de gray, que por cierto estaba amarrado en un armario. Naruto esperaba pacientemente, natsu y happy se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos, con trajes formales y bigotes falsos, hasta que oyo un grito.

Juvia: GRAY, JUVIA HA LLEGADO.

Naruto/gray: ehh o ¿hola?

Juvia: hola señor gray, juvia esta lista para su cita.

Naruto: (habla en tercera persona….gray que novia mas rara tienes)

Y eso mismo pensaba natsu, bueno después de eso juvia junto a naruto con natsu y happy siguiéndolos, se dirigieron a un pequeño festival.

Juvia: JUVIA QUIERE IR AL FESTIVAL.

Naruto/gray: claro.

Juvia: (ahhh, estoy en una cita con gray, juvia es feliz ahhh)

Naruto: (que chica mas rara)

Naruto y juvia se divertían mucho en pequeño festival o bueno al menos juvia, mientras la pequeñas risas de natsu y comentarios de happy.

 **Con gray**

Gray se encontraba amordazado en un armario en fairy tail.

Gray: (MALDITO NATSU, me perderé la cita, debo hacer algo para salir de aquí)

Hasta que oyo unos pasos por la habitación. Cuando alguien abrió el armario se dio cuenta de que era mirajane.

Mirajane: ¿gray? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gray: umuuhmhmhuhmhhm.

Mirajane: ehh claro, ahora te saco eso

Gray: AHH NATSUMEENCERROAQUIYLLEGARETARDEAMICITALIBERAME.

Mirajane: ¿ehh?

Gray: SOLO Libérame.

Mirajane: eh ah claro ahora te libero.

décimo Mirajane y gris.

Mirajane: bueno ahora me diras que ha...ci…as…

Cuando se dio cuenta gray ya no estaba en la habitación.

Mirajane: ¿y yo de que me perdi?

 **Con naruto**

Naruto y juvia pasaron por un puesto de joyas.

Juvia: JUVIA QUIERE VER ESAS JOYAS.

En ese momento corrió hacia el puesto, mientras naruto se escabullo hacia el escondite de natsu.

Naruto: natsu ya no aguanto mas, esta chica esta loca.

Natsu: solo un poco mas, hasta el anochecer.

Feliz: AYE.

Naruto: vale, pero me debes una.

Naruto, volvió con juvia la cual había dejado de mirar esas joyas.

Juvia: a señor gray juvia quiere…pedirle un favor.

Naruto/gray: eh claro.

Jivia: juvia quiere besarlo.

Naruto: ¿QUE?

Juvia comenzó a acercarse mas y mas al nervioso naruto, natsu y happy veian eso con estrellitas en los ojos…hasta que:

¿?: ALTO HAY.

Natsu y naruto: (OH MIERDA)

Juvia: EH ¿HAY DOS GRAY?

En ese momento una explosión en naruto revelando su apariencia.

Juvia: AH ¿QUE? NO ENTIENDO NADA

Naruto: eh g-ray…yo puedo explicarlo.

Gray: ¿QUE EXPLICAS?

Naruto: EH YO, NATSU ME SOBORNO, EL TIENE LA CULPA.

Grito naruto señalando al los disfrazados natsu y happy.

Happy: AYE, NATSU TIENE LA CULPA.

Natsu: TRAIDORES.

Gray en ese momento se lanzo a natsu en una batalla, la cual después consumio a naruto y finalmente a todo el festival, eso se transformo en una batalla campal. Con una juvia con una solo pregunta.

Juvia: juvia no entiende ¿Qué paso?

Y así , al acabar le pidieron disculpas a gray, excepto natsu lo que comenzó otra batalla, bueno llegada el anochecer, naruto fue hacia su casa, y erza hay estaba con una cara no muy feliz, ella lo sabia, al parecer mirajane había hablado con erza y estas hablaron con gray.

Esa noche naruto sufrió mucho, y cuando digo mucho es mucho, casi nadie durmió esa noche con los gritos de agonía de naruto.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no me encontraba muy inspirado por lo que solo escribi lo que se me ocurrio. Hehe.**

 **Bueno adioscomneten, cretiquen o bueno ya saben.**

 **Adiós. XD.**


	16. capitulo 16 ¿predecesores? revelaciones

**Hola aquí pasen y lean el cap. 16.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

Hoy era un hermoso día en uzu, había pasado una semana desde el "incidente" con gray y su cita. Pero lo peor fue cuando erza se enteró, eso sufrir a naruto toda la noche y al dia siguiente a natsu. Ahora estamos en las afueras de uzu cuando los de konoha se preparaban para irse, allí los despedían naruto, óbito, nagato, konan y itachi.

Minato: bueno adiós, naruto fue bueno verte.

Naruto: adiós bastardo.

Kushina: adiós naruto hijo mio

Naruto: que no soy tu hijo

Menma: bah adiós naruto, ya verás que la próxima vez seré más fuerte que tu

Naruto: hmp, sueña

Naruko: ADIOS HERMANO

Naruto: adiós naruko, y que te valla bien con los **rasen shuriken**

Menma: (y a mí, ni siquiera me enseño)

Naruko: ya verás que si.

Naruto: y enseñale a menma.

Naruko: tal vez

Menma: OYE

Jiraiya: bueno adiós chicos

Nagato: adiós sensei

Tsunade: oye dile a cana que algún día quiero tomar más con ella.

Konan: claro.

Kakashi: adiós óbito, espero verte pronto.

Óbito: claro, adiós kakashi

Kakashi: naruto y espero que lo disfrutes

Naruto: claro

Kushina: ¿disfrutar qué?

Naruto: NADA

Kakashi: (si kushina se entera que le di un icha icha a naruto, no la contare mañana)

Sasuke: adiós hermano.

Itachi golpeo con sus dedos la frente de sasuke.

Itachi: adiós hermano menor

Minato: bueno ya tenemos que irnos.

Konoha: ADIOS

Uzu: ADIOS

Y asi empezaron a alejarse, los de uzu se quedaron viendo hasta que los perdieron de vista.

Naruto: bueno creo que ahora debemos ir a fairy tail a hablar de "ese"asunto.

Itachi: los veré hay

Nagato: igual yo…vamos konan

Konan: si

Naruto: vale yo antes me quedare aquí a ver un poco el paisaje (y leer icha icha)

Óbito: solo no llegues tarde.

Cuando todos se fueron naruto tomo asiento en una roca y comenzó a leer el libro de portada naranja, sin duda se le volvió un vicio, pero no podía leerlo en cualquier parte, si erza descubría que estaba leyendo, moriría sin duda. Ahora despues de unas horas naruto se dirigio a fairy tail, entro y se sento donde siempre.

Óbito: llegas tarde ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Naruto: eh…yo…nada s-solo admirando el paisaje y … ya sabes tanta paz que me quede dormido.

Itachi: porque será que no te creo

Konan: anda ya paren, nosotros tenemos otro tema ¿no? Además tienen que contarme sobre que paso en la "batalla de los doujtsus"…cada detalle, solo me dijeron que poseían mangekyou, de lo demás no se.

Nagato: vale, yo llegue después así que empiecen ustedes

Óbito: bueno, ellos me dijeron que me ayudarían a realizar el plan "ojo de luna" que consistía en usar un Tsukuyomi infinito, cosa que no explicare por ahora. Cuando enviamos la carta por secuestrar a la chica de naruto, y ahí es cuando paso…ellos me atacaron y casi me matan, si no fuera por itachi y naruto ya estaría muerto.

Nagato: interesante.

Naruto: bueno ahora es tu turno itachi.

Itachi: bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo me enfrente a show, la única cosas es el sistema de autodestrucción con los que explotaron.

Konan: ¿autodestrucción?

Nagato: cuando acabamos con ellos ambos explotaron, asi eliminando el mangekyou.

Itachi: si, o se los pusieron ellos o…esto es obra de alguien más.

Naruto: crees que haya sido "el"

Konan: ¿"el"?

Óbito: kota antes de morir dijo que ellos eran comandados por alguien más.

Itachi: y…que también era un uchiha.

Konan: ¡¿uchiha?¡

Nagato: asi es, al parecer como dijo kota, el y show solo eran marionetas del plan de este tipo.

Naruto: pero kota dijo que "el" inicio con ese experimento de mangekyous sharingan.

Itachi: lo más probable es que el instalara esos sistemas de autodestrucción.

Óbito: AH ES VERDAD

Konan: ¿Qué sucede?

Óbito: olvide decirles que los rinnegan de nagato son implantados.

Todos: ¿QUE?

Naruto: ¿Y POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE?

Nagato: ¿y cómo sabes eso?

Óbito: bueno se me olvido.

Itachi: ¿enserio?

Óbito: si, lo siento

Nagato: pero ya cuenta TODO

Óbito: veras, tus rinnegan implantados no te pertenecen a ti

Todos: ¿QUE?

Óbito: si, pero la unica persona ademas de el rikkudo sennin en tener el rinnegan era madara, eso me dijo kota cuando lo conoci.

Itachi: pero como puede tener el rinnegan, es imposible.

Naruto: además madara es mi abuelo y yo tengo sus ojos.

Óbito: eso te lo digo mientras avanzo en la explicación.

Nagato: entonces habla

Óbito: veras madara antes, se inyecto las células de hashirama

Konan: ¿se las inyecto?

Óbito: si…y ya no me interrumpan. Bueno como decía madara al inyectarse las células de hashirama, tiene tantos células uchihas como senjus, y los uchihas son… como decirlo predecesores de indra, mientras los senjus los son de ashura…y ambos son hijos del rikkudo sennin quien posee el rinnegan…

Naruto: ¿quieres decir que la sangre del rikkudo estaba dividida en sus dos hijos? y al ¿combinarla se obtiene una sangre parecida a la del rikkudo? por lo que asi despertó el rinnegan ¿no?

Óbito: exacto

Nagato: impresionante.

Óbito: y madara al tener ambas líneas sanguíneas despertó el rinnegan, y aquí llegamos a la vida que tuvo con naruto ¿no?

Naruto: claro, el abuelo me cuido desde mi nacimiento.

Óbito: bien si tú tienes sus ojos tal vez tú también tengas el rinnegan.

todos: e-eh ¿Cómo?

Óbito: verán los más probable es que el rinnegan este sellado, es como si aún no sea el momento de que uses el rinnegan, por asi decirlo.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Óbito: no lose

Itachi: pero si dijiste que madara era el único al tener el rinnegan, y naruto tiene sus ojos ¿Cómo es que los tiene nagato? Y ¿de quién son?

Óbito: tal vez alguien también haya conbinado sangres, pero no puede ser tan fácil como solo eso.

Nagato: ¿qué quieres decir?

Konan: se explica

Óbito: si es verdad que los uchihas y senjus están relacionados con los hijos del rikkudo…pero aun asi no creo que eso sea tan simple como fusionar y obtener el rinnegan, debe haber algo más.

Naruto: ¿Cómo qué?

Óbito: lo que quiero decir es que lo mas probable es que madara sea predecesor de indra, mientras el primer hokage lo sea de ashura.

Bueno si ya entaban sorprendidos por lo de antes eso sin duda los dejo incrédulos.

Itachi: ¿de verdad?

Óbito: es lo más probable, al ser sus predecesores, en ellos debería fluir incluso el chakra de ellos

Konan: increíble…

Óbito: pero los del rinnegan de nagato no puedo explicarlo…tal vez antes alguien más haya tomado tanto la sangre de madara o hashirama, o tal vez solo de madara al tener ambas…no sé quién podría haber hecho eso….pero algo me dice que pronto lo averiguaremos…y no creo que sea en buenos tiempos…

 **Konoha**

Jiraiya: MINATO

Grito jiraiya entrando en la oficina de minato, asustando a este haciendo que se desmorone todo el papeleo que estaba encima del escritorio. Minato decir que estaba furioso era poco.

Minato: SENSEI…NO VE LO QUE ACABA DE HACER

Grito llorando lágrimas al estilo anime

Jiraiya: ah lo siento…pero debo decirte algo importante.

Minato: bah solo espero que sea importante, anda ¿Qué es?

Jiraiya: la profecía ha cambiado.

Minato: ¿QUE?

Jiraiya: si el gran sapo sabio me dijo que no vio todo en su última visión.

Minato: haber dimela.

Jiraiya: escucha atentamente:

 **El predecesor del rikkudo sennin**

 **Algún dia estará destinado a salvar al mundo**

 **Pero no estará solo**

 **Estará acompañado de todos sus amigos y seres amados**

 **y dos personas mas**

 **Estará junto a los predecesores de ashura e indra**

 **Los tres lucharan una feroz batalla con el predecesor del mal**

 **Ambos predecesores**

 **Los de ashura e indra**

 **Ayudaran al pedesesor del rikkudo sennin**

 **Y traeran paz al mundo.**

[bueno esta mejor que el anterior ¿no?]

Minato: ¿a qué crees que se refiera?

Jiraiya: sabemos que el del rikkudo es naruto ¿no? Pero ¿quiénes serán los de ashura e indra?

Minato: no lose, pero ellos ayudaran a naruto en esa batalla futura ¿no?

Jiraiya: si

Minato: ¿deberiamos decirle a naruto?

Jiraiya: díselo a kushina y tus hijos, pero a naruto no, debmos dejar que lo haga el mismo, no nos entrometamos, además, estoy seguro que el encontrara a los otros dos predecesores. Y lo del predecesor del mal, creo que también lo sabremos con el tiempo.

Minato: bien sin duda son noticias que no me esperaba, pero luego seguimos con el tema, bueno adiós sensei, tengo el DOBLE de trabajo, gracias a ALGUIEN.

Jiraiya: anda no te enojes minato hehee

Despues de esa conversación minato le contó a kushina y sus hijos, claro, estaban sorprendidos que naruto fuera el predecesor del dios shinobi, menma estaba un "poco" celoso, pero lo dejo pasar, kushina y naruko solo tenían cierta felicidad de que naruto fuera eso. Pero estaban intrigados antes la futura batalla en que se decira la paz o la destrucción, pero ellos confiaban y en los futuros predecesores.

 **Y bueno les gusto**

 **¿Quiénes serán los predecesores de ashura e indra?**

 **Para no dejarles iluciones o confuciones, aquí no son sasuke o naruko o menma.**

 **Serán otros.**

 **Y**

 **¿Quién será el predecesor del mal? Y ¿Qué significara?**

 **Bueno no dejen de leer esta historia**

 **Adiós XD.**


	17. capitulo 17 LA COMBINACIÓN PERFECTA

**Hola al fin después de unos días el cap. 17 de esta historia.**

 **AVISO: En este cap. Se hará el festival de la cosecha, pero laxus no hará nada aquí. A excepción de algo con naruto, hehee. Y el festival y parte de esto lo hare a mi condición.**

 **AVISO 2: Este cap. Tal vez sea M**

 **CAPITULO 17**

Naruto se encontraba en su casa, sentado en el sofá de la sala. Últimamente ha estado pensando demasiado, desde que hablo con los chicos en fairy tail, y la revelación de óbito, lo había dejado intrigado.

Tantas preguntas, pero sin ninguna respuesta.

Naruto: uff, uno de estos días mi cabeza va a explotar.

Después de eso naruto salió de casa con dirección a la torre del Uzukage. Naruto toco la puerta de la oficina y al escuchar "adelante" naruto entro viendo a un estrezado makarov.

Naruto: HEY ¿viejo que pasa?

Makarov: ¿y tú me preguntas? Después de esa batalla campal en el festival que se supone que para ganar más fondos, tuve que gastar todas las ganancias reparando la zona.

Naruto: ah…hahaa….hahaha….fue un accidente.

Makarov: si, como sea, naruto ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Naruto: ¿Qué clase de favor?

Makarov: veras, después del "accidente" del festival, que espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Un pequeño convoy con un arquitecto, el que renovaría el edificio de fairy tail para mañana, fue atacdo, pues tu misión es rescatrlo, asi de simple.

Naruto: ¿y porque no solo contratas a otro?

Makarov: si fuera así de fácil ya lo habría hecho, pero ese arquitecto es uno de los mejores del mundo, no, es el mejor del mundo. Y tú sabes que mientras mejor la estructura y decoración, más visitas y ganancias. Necesitamos que además de reparar la zona que destruyeron, repare algunos edificios comerciales entre ellos el bar de fairy tail. En reparar y hará los planos después del festival.

Naruto: entiendo, y ¿cuál será el festival?

Makarov: el festival de la cosecha.

Naruto: vale lo capto, entonces ya me voy.

Makarov: ESPERA, alguien te acompañara.

Naruto: asi ¿Quién?

¿?: Yo

El rubio volteo y se sorprendió al ver a laxus hay parado con cara aburrida y de disgusto. Y a cierto dragón slayer.

Naruto: ¿ Laxus? ¿ NATSU?

Natsu: HOLA NARUTO.

 **Alguna parte de uzu**

en una calle de uzu, hubo un destello amarillo en el cual aparecieron minato junto a kushina y sus hijos, jiraiya, tsunade, sasuke junto con sakura y finalmente kakashi.

Minato: bien, gracias al **hiraishin no jutsu** hemos llegado más rápido al festival.

Menma: ya quiero ver cómo será el festival.

Ahí todos pudieron apreciar las calles decoradas y ninjas y personas de konoha, que habían viajado, o de pequeñas aldeas de las cuales se habían hecho aliados de uzu o tratos comerciales, como sunagakure, ya que al ser aliado de konoha también lo es de uzu.

Sakura: wuau que bonito.

Naruko: NO PUEDO ESPERAR A VER A MI HERMANO

Menma: HA si para darle una paliza.

Jiraiya: pues hai chicas muy bonitas, kukukuuku

Tsunade: ahh jiraiya no tienes remedio, pues yo quiero ir a el bar de fairy tail YA.

Sasuke: hmp, solo quiero ver a itachi.

Kakashi: pues, tal vez hable con óbito (y con naruto sobre icha icha)

Minato: bueno vamos a divertirnos.

Y después de eso fueron al bar de fairy tail a ver las actuaciones que se presentaran.

 **Salida de uzu**

Naruto y laxus se encontraban en la salida de uzu, en donde notificarían su salida. Resulta que laxus ha estado haciendo varias misiones clase S, pero al destruir todo a su paso, igual que cierto dragon slayer. Makarov mando a laxus a hacer una misión un poco más aburrida, como castigo, y natsu, solo estaba aburrido, happy se había quedado coqueteando con una gatita, en uzu, por eso no estaba con su "fiel" compañero.

Laxus: ahhh no sé porque hago esto.

Naruto: anda laxus, terminaremos rápido con esto y listo.

Natsu: PERO PATEAREMOS MUCHOS TRASEROS HAHAHAHAA

Naruto/laxus: (ahora esta será la misión más insoportable que tendre)

Despues de eso ambos tocaron a naruto desapareciendo en un **kamui.**

 **barra de cola de hadas.**

Minato y los otros llegaban al bar de fairy tail el cual estaba totalmente lleno, en donde vieron en una mesa a konan, yumiko novi de itachi y nagato, extrañamente itachi ni óbito estaban. Después de las presentaciones de los recién llegados, pusieron atención en un escenario en el bar, en el cual habia un chico en el cual presentara a los participantes.

Representante: BIENVENIDOS A HABITANTES Y EXTRANJERON, DE QUI SE DAN LAS PRESENTACIONES DE LAS CHICAS MAS BELLAS Y AL FINAL UNA ACTUACION ESPECIAL DE LAS CUALES TAMBIEN A PESAR DE SER HOMBRES TAMBIEN PUEDEN GANAR EL PREMIO DE 500.000 RYUS. Y VAMOS CON LA PRIMERA PARTICIPANTE….CANA ALBERONA.

Y en el escenario apareció cana la cual presentación: utilizando sus cartas que las cubrieron completamente, al dispersarce en una explocion de brillo apareció con traje de baño con el cual saco de juicio a varios hombres.

Cana: CUANDO GANE, COMPRARE TODO EL ALCOOL DE FAIRY TAIL HAHAHAHA.

Tsunade: ASI SE HABLA HAHAHAHA

Y asi seguían varias presentaciones.

 **Con naruto, laxus y natsu**

Naruto laxus y natsu seguían a ken quien estaba olfateando la guarida bandida.

Ken: shh, shh, están cerca naruto

Naruto: que tan cerca

Ken: unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Laxus: ya era ahora, terminemos con esto

Avanzaron unos metros hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un acantilado, abajo estaba la base bandida, era como una pequeña aldea.

Naruto: hay están

Natsu: no entiendo, para que secuestrar a un simple arquitecto.

Naruto: según dijo el viejo él es mejor de todos, deberían querer convencerlo de que renové su base, o simplemente lo usaran para ganar dinero.

Laxus: no importa, VOY A DESTRUIRLOS.

Naruto: LAXUS ESPE-

Ya era tarde laxus se lanzó para abajo con un montón de rayos lanzando a diestra y siniestra.

Natsu: EHH ESPERAME, ESTOY ENCENDIDO

Y tras decir eso natsu se lanzó de igual forma.

Naruto: ahh para que me molesto. Ken mientras peleamos contra los bandidos, rastrea al arquitecto.

Ken: entendido.

Y así naruto se lanzó con su sharingan activado preparando jutsus de fuego. Mientras ken cumplía su petición rastrando al arquitecto.

 **Bar - hada cola.**

Vemos a los de konoha sentados en una gran mesa, con nagato, konan y yumiko. Ya habían pasado unas numerables actuaciones. Además de cana y sus cartas, también habia participado juvia, la novia de gray, mirajana, lucy, erza y otras cuantas participantes.

Representante: BIEN, AHORA LOS ULTIMOS, Y SON HOMBRES QUE PARTICIPARAN POR EL PREMIO

Yumiko: ¿Dónde está itachi? Se perderá la última función

Kakashi: óbito tampoco a aparecido

Minato: ah ya verán que aparecerán

Nagaro y konan: hahahaahahahahaa

Jiraiya: ¿y ustedes de que se ríen?

Nagato: bueno…la razón por la que ellos no han aparecido es…

Konan: no les digas…ya lo verán…

Todos: ¿?

Representante: BIEN, NUESTROS ULTIMOS PARTICIPANTES MASCULINO, AQUÍ ESTAN….. OBITO E ITACHI UCHIHA.

Konoha y yumiko: ¿QUE?

Nagato y konan: hahahahahaaa

Y de repente en el escenario apareció una explosión de humo, la cual al disiparse se vio a óbito y itachi, pero, óbito estaba vestido como una princesa, un vestido rosa con un gran escote y pechos falsos. Mientras itachi estaba vestido como una maid/sirvienta, con pechos falsos y grandes, ambos con la cara maquillada y lápiz labial rojo.

Representante: AQUÍ TENEMOS A OBITO UCHIHA COMO LA PRINCESA DE TUS SUEÑOS, Y ITACHI UCHIHA COMO SU MAID/SIRVIENTA PERSONAL.

Publico: …..

Itachi y óbito: …

Konoha, yumiko, nagato y konan: …..

Publico: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Yumiko: Itachi ... ..

Kakashi: óbito es…."travesti"

Sasuke: yo…no los conozco

chicos Konoha: yo tampoco…

Publico: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAA…..

Hombre: HAHAHAHAHAHA MIREN AL "GENIO UCHIHA" HAHAHAHAA

Hombre: QUIERO QUE SEAS MI SIRVIENTA PERSONAL HAHAHAHAHAA

Mujer: HAHAHAHAAA MIREN ESE ES EL "TUERTO UCHIHA"

Hombre: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA LA PRINCESA DE MIS SUEÑOS HAHAHAHAHAHA

Óbito: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH NO SE BURLAN

Publico: HAHAHAHAHAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAH

Itachi: YO ME VOY….

Y así itachi despareció en una en una manada de cuervos seguido de óbito en un **kamui**

Tsunade: qué vergüenza…

Sakura: ese era tu hermano sasuke…

Sasuke: lo era…

Nagato y konan: HAHAHAHAHAHAAH

Kushina: ¿y ustedes de que se rien?

Menma: si ¿Cuál es el chiste?

Naruko: espera….no será que…

Nagato: hahaha si….cuando un uchiha pierde una apuesta…

Konan: …la cumplen por miedo a que les llamen cobardes…

Nagato: …pero cuando la cumplen…

Konan: ….pierden por completo su orgullo…

Nagato y konan: HAHAHAHA

Yumiko: ahh itachi ¿Por qué?

Minato: óbito…

Kakashi: …¿en serio eras tú?

Sin duda ese tema seria hablado por semanas…

 **En otra parte del bar**

En una mesa se encontraban erza, gray, juvia, lucy, mirajane, cana, y happy.

Gray: valla…. Que amigos más raros tiene naruto.

Feliz: AYE

Mirajane: a mí me parecen tiernos

Erza: ¿sobre todo obito?

Mirajane: si especial… ESPERA, NO

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAA

 **Con naruto, natsu y laxus**

Naruto los chicos estaban golpeando, mejor dicho masacrando a los bandidos.

Natsu: HA TOMEN EL PODER DE MI LLAMAS

Grito el dragón slayer mientras golpeaba a los bandidos con los puños en llamas

Laxus: HA SON SOLO ESCORIA INFERIOR

Grito mientras lanzaba rayos a los bandidos. Y naruto, solo los golpeaba.

Naruto: (ehh… ¿Por qué de repente siento pena por óbito y itachi?)

Ken: NATUTO….ya he encontrado el rastro del arquitecto.

Naruto: bien llévame con él.

Ken: entendido

Natsu: HA NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ESTOS TIPOS

Naruto: vale…vamos ken

Ken guio a naruto a una pequeña casucha en el centro del campamento.

Ken: ahí dentro proviene el olor.

Naruto: bien, ken puedes esparcir esto por el campamento.

Dijo mientras le entrgaba papeles bombas a ken quien los agarro con el hocico

Ken: si, puedo hacerlo.

Después de eso ken se fue a esparcir los papeles bombas, mientras el rubio se adentró en la casucha. Al entrar vio a un hombre de unos 50 años amordazado.

Arquitecto: huhugghugmngguhng

Naruto: no se preocupe, lo sacare de aquí

El rubio dijo mientras desataba y le quitaba las mordazas al arquitecto.

Arquitecto: ha…ha…ha…gracias…

Naruto: venga sígame.

Naruto tomo al arquitecto sacándolo de la cabaña.

Arquitecto: ¿cómo saldremos?

Naruto: ya lo vera. HEY LAXUS, NATSU YA TERMINAMOS SALGAN, Y RAPIDO.

Los dos siguieron al rubio con cara de disgusto, querían seguir golpeando a los bandidos. Naruto y los demás corrían hacia la salida del campamento.

Laxus: ¿y bien como terminamos con los restantes, genio?

Naruto: ya veras

El lobo blanco que venía llegando y se posiciono al lado del ribio.

Naruto: ¿y bien?

Ken: todo listo.

Natsu: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Naruto: ya lo veras…otra vez

El rubio formo un sello con su mano y de repente todo el campamento bolo en miles de pedazos…literalmente.

Laxus, natsu y arquitecto: oo_

Natsu: ¿c-como… hiciste…e-eso?

Naruto: veras, con la velocidad de ken le dije que esparciera papeles bombas por todo el campamento, así de simple. Bien será mejor irnos.

 **Barra de cola Faity.**

Óbito e itachi llegaron al bar con capucha y lentes para cubrirse de la pena o fama no "deseada". Se sentaron en la mesa.

Yumiko: ¡ itachi¡

Itachi: SHHHH no hables tan fuerte.

Óbito: ¿es que quieres que nos descubran?

Kakashi: óbito… ¿eres travesti?

Óbito: ¿QUE? COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO

Minato: ya óbito calmate…

Sasuke: itachi… ¿puedo contratar tus servicios?

Itachi: ha, ha, ha

Sakura: (valla, sasuke actúa diferente con su hermano… HASTA HACE BROMAS)

Yumiko: pero… ¿yo puedo contratar servicios?

Itachi no respondió pero se sonrojo ante esa proposición.

 **Torre uzukage**

Makarov se encontraba haciendo el papeleo, enemigo de todo kage, hasta que entraron naruto, natsu y laxus.

Makarov: valla, chicos ¿Qué tal les fue?

Naruto: misión cumplida

Natsu: HA Y TODO GRACIAS A MI

Laxus: hmp, yo ya me voy

Laxus estaba a punto de salir hasta que unas palabras lo detuvieron.

Makarov: laxus…buen trabajo

Laxus se detuvo un momento ante esas palabras, pero luego salio de la oficina…con una sonrisa.

Naruto: (así que… solo buscaba su respeto ¿no?)

Natsu: no acabo de entender nada.

Naruto: tú nunca entiendes nada

Natsu: ES QUE QUIERES PELEAR

Naruto: no cambiara nada, bueno adiós.

 **Barra de cola Faity**

Naruto estaba entrando a fairy tail, y busco con la mirada a sus amigos, pero se sorprendió por verlos con los ninjas de konoha.

Naruto: HEY, chico

Minato: NARUTO

Naruko: HERMANO, TE EXTRAÑE.

Menma: he naruto, apuesto a aque te reiras con lo que te contaremos.

Óbito y itachi tragaron saliva.

Naruto: cuéntame.

 **Casa de naruto – noche**

Después de escuchar lo que había pasado con óbito y itachi naruto no para de reírse por unas cuantas horas, causando la molestia de estos. Minato y los otros se fueron después de terminar el festival, ellos esperan ansiosamente el poder ir otro de los festivales de uzu.

Ahora naruto se encontraba sentado en su cama, hasta que erza entro a la habitación y se sentó en el regazo de naruto.

Naruto: erza ¿Qué haces?

Erza no respondió solo beso apasionadamente a naruto, el cual este sorprendido correspondió.

 **Advertencia: inicio de lemon**

Naruto recostó a erza mientras la besaba con amor y pasión, empezó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y darle chupadas y mordiscos a su cuello.

Erza: ahhh…naruto…no p-pares ahh…

Naruto obedeciendo a su mujer le besaba con más intensidad mientras le acariciaba las piernas, erza por su parte le acariciaba el pecho mientras sus gemidos cada vez eran más frecuentes. Erza le saco la chaqueta de manera salvaje por la excitación que sentía en ese momento. Ya sin darse cuenta y los dos ya estaban desnudos en la cama, mientras naruto estaba por encima de erza, empezó a bajar sus beso hasta llegar a sus labios vaginales, los cuales empezó a darle pequeños besos.

Erza: ahhh ... n ... ahh-naruto

Naruto dejo los besos y le abrió los labios vaginales y empezando a introducir poco a poco su lengua, en la cual le daba movimientos de arriba y abajo y debes en cuando en círculos.

Erza: AHH…n-naruto….m-más a-aden…tro

El rubio obediente introdujo su lengua más adentro y comenzando a causar gritos de excitación por parte de erza.

Erza: AHHH n-naru…m-me…

Y erza sin previo aviso de corrió en la boca de naruto quien comenzó a tomarse sus jugos vaginales mientras levemente seguía chupando su extremidad, haciendo que esta se arqueara de excitación.

Naruto: e-eres deliciosa… tanto dentro…como por fuera

Erza decidió ella ser quien debía ahora darle excitación al rubio, de un rápido movimiento ella se posiciono arriba del rubio, esta empezó a acariciar su bulto completamente ya duro.

Naruto: e-erza…

Erza: ahora…yo seré la que te de placer.

De un momento rápido erza comenzó a masajear a naruto de arriba abajo, este gemía por las caricias de la peli roja.

Naruto: e-erza…ya…ya me…vengo…ahhhh

Erza al escuchar esas palabras, metió el miembro de naruto entre sus pechos y agitarlo de arriba abajo y chupándole la punta de su miembro.

Naruto: AHHH E-ERZA…

Y todo lo que tenía que salir, salió de forma rápida a la cara de la peli roja, quien con gusto y deseo se tragó todo en líquido de naruto. Erza se lanzó encima de naruto besándolo con mucha lujuria. Al separarse un hilo de saliva los unia.

Erza: n-naruto…ya no aguanto…mételo…

El rubio asintió mientras erza se sentaba en el miembro de naruto, y de una forma rápida, lo metió, erza pego un pequeño grito de excitación, la peli roja comenzó a cabalgar por encima del rubio, mientras este con la mano derecha le masajeaba un pecho y con la izquierda le acariciaba la cintura, todos eso mientras se besaban con mucho amor, pasión y lujuria. Hasta que ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

Erza: AHHH…N-NARUTO…Y-YO…

Naruto: mmm…e-erza…j-juntos…

Tanto el rubio y la pelirroja llegaron al orgasmo, los cuales el líquido de naruto y los jugos de erza se mezclaron creando la combinación perfecta.

Erza: n-naruto…te amo…

Naruto: yo también…te amo…

Erza callo rendida encima del rubio, este la acuno entra sus brazo mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza roja.

Pues amarillo y rojo…era la combinación perfecta.

 **Y bien, les gusto este capítulo, quería saltarme al laxus traidor y darle un mejor papel.**

 **Y que tal el lemon, es el primero que hago de todas formas, así que no se molesten si no les gusto.**

 **Bueno espero que haya estado bien.**

 **Comenten.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	18. capitulo: mavis y el mago oscuro

**Aviso: en mi perfil voy a poner las historias que estarán activas, las que no están ahí significa que no la actualizare por un tiempo o la abandone, pero si abandono alguna pondré un aviso.**

 **Bueno aquí el cap.**

 **CAPITULO 18**

Makarov se encontraba luchando contra su peor enemigo, sin duda el peor enemigo…el tan obviamente papeleo.

Makarov: (a veces me pregunto… ¿Por qué acepte ser uzukage?)

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer bajita y rubia.

Makarov: hum… ¿Qué desea?

¿?: Una misión… un tanto diferente…

 **Casa de naruto**

Naruto se encontraba en su sofá recostado ¿Por qué? Pues había compartido otra de sus tantas noches con erza, aunque últimamente la habia notado actuar extraño, naruto dejo de darle importancia cuando en su habitación apareció un ambu.

Naruto: um ¿Qué pasa?

Ambu: el uzukage lo necesita de inmediato.

Naruto: ¿te dijo para qué?

Ambu: eso el uzukage quiere hablarlo directamente con usted.

Naruto: vale, está bien, iré de inmediato.

El ambu desapareció en una bola de huma y se quedó pensativo.

Naruto: ¿Qué querrá el viejo?

El rubio desapareció en un **kamui** con dirección a la torre uzukage

 **Torre uzukage**

Naruto entro en la oficina, dejando ver a dos personas dentro, una era makarov y la otra una chica de unos 14 años de edad aproximadamente, con grandes ojos verdes, un vestido blanco y un gran y ondulado cabello rubio.

Makarov: ah, naruto, que bueno que llegas

Naruto: ¿para qué me necesitas viejo?

Makarov: antes presentémonos, naruto ella es una maga, su nombre es mavis, a pesar de parecer una niña tiene 19 años, ella es una viajera, pero la cosa es que ella quería pedirte una misión especialmente para ti.

Mavis: un gusto

Naruto: igualmente, pero ¿Por qué yo?

Mavis: bueno, la verdad quiero que hagas una misión especial para mí.

Naruto: ¿Qué clase de misión?

Mavis: bueno, vine con el uzukage porque necesito a alguien con especialidades de alto rango con fuinjutsu, y el uzukage te eligió a ti.

Naruto: si, aprendí gracias a los pergaminos del primer uzukage que encontré en un escondite días después de encontrar el lugar, pero no suelo usarlas para batallas, por lo que se desconoce de eso.

Mavis: para mí eso es suficiente, solo quiero que selles los poderes de alguien.

Naruto: dime los detalles.

Mavis: antes vamos a un mejor lugar.

Naruto: está bien, nos vemos viejo.

Makarov: adiós chicos, y suerte.

Naruto: mavis, pon tu mano en mi hombro.

La oji verde hizo caso y ambos desaparecieronen un **kamui** de naruto.

 **Escondite del primer uzukage**

Ambos chicos aparecieron en la guarida del primer uzukage, la cual tenía más decoración, en la mesa habían tazas y una tetera, un poco más allá un refrigerador y un lava platos, y la habitación tenía ya varios tipos de postes, estantes con libros y pergaminos, y en la pared una caja fuerte en la cual naruto se acercó y saco un pergamino del tamaño de la mitad de su brazo un poco regordete.

Mavis: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Naruto: lo descubrió un amigo que últimamente pasa mucho de viajes o misiones para demostrar ser hombre o algo así. Después de un tiempo decore este lugar y le añadí electricidad, y la caja fuerte de la pared estaba camuflada, y ahí estaba el pergamino del primer hokage. Con altos jutsus de fuinjutsu.

Mavis: increíble

El rubio y la rubia se sentaron de frente en los sofás. Naruto corrió la tetera y tazas a las orillas y puso el pergamino en el centro.

Naruto: Bien, ¿Qué tipo de jutsu necesitas?

Mavis: un jutsu…uhm… para sellar poderes malditos lo cual lo hace sumamente fuerte, pero eso tiene una consecuencia *mirada triste* veras, un viejo amigo mío tiene una maldición la cual hace que todo lo que se le acerque muere, y el esta tan solo… yo quiero ayudarlo, solo quiero ayudarlo.

Naruto miro con pena a la rubia, pero busco entre los tantos jutsus de sellado del pergamino hasta que llego al ideal.

Naruto: si es como dices, esa maldición sale al exterior y mata todo lo que se le acerque ¿verdad? Entonces este jutsu será el ideal, así que este jutsu hará que la maldición no mate a nadie además de que tu amigo podrá conservar sus poderes.

Mavis: ¿de verdad?

Naruto: claro, ahora dime donde está tu amigo y como se llama

Mavis: bueno, se llama zeref, es un mago oscuro y la verdad no lo veo desde hace 4 años es el hermano mayor de natsu dragneel.

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! ¿El hermano de natsu?

Mavis: ellos se separaron porque zeref al ser mago oscuro hacia que natsu corriera peligro. zeref se lo entrego al dragón emperador de fuego para que lo cuidara.

Naruto: ¿y porque nunca me lo dijo?

Mavis: tal vez no le guste hablar de eso, zeref me dijo que ambos eran muy unidos, se separaron cuando tenían 5 y 10 años. Zeref era muy poderoso a pesar de la corta edad que tenía.

Naruto: impresionante, bueno pero dime, ¿dónde se encuentra actualmente?

Mavis: según estuve investigando, en los bosques alrededor de la aldea del sonido.

Naruto: ¿la aldea del sonido? (es de donde proviene orochimaru y siendo tan poderoso como mavis dice ser, y la maldición… ¡ahh maldición!) ve vamos rápido tu amigo puede estar en peligro.

Mavis: ¿Qué?

Narto: solo vamos, lo buscaremos en cuanto lleguemos.

Naruto toco el hombre de la oji verde y ambos se fueron en un **kamui**

 **Bosques cerca de la aldea del sonido – atardecer**

Un pelinegro y ojos del mismo color vestido con una túnica negra y edad como de 19 años se encontraba caminando por los bosques sin vida debido a su presencia, sin rumbo, solo deseando morir, para tener que acabar con su estúpida maldición.

Zeref: (mi única razón de vivir era ella…pero sin ella no tengo más razones…)

El peli negro caminaba más a fondo hasta que unos 4 ninjas con la insignia del sonido aparecieron frente a él.

Ninja 1: zeref el mago oscuro más poderoso, entrégate ahora mismo para ofrecer tu cuerpo a lord orochimaru.

Zeref: …..

Ninja 2: ¿no respondes?

Ninja 3: creo que tendrá que ser a la fuerza

Ninja 4: yo me encargo.

Zeref: aléjense de mí…

Ninja 4: vamos, no te hare tanto daño.

El ninja 4 se lanzó con un kunai hacia zeref, pero este solo quería terminar.

Zaref: no tengo tiempo para juegos…

El peli negro estiro su brazo y pronuncia la última palabra que el ninja escucharía. [Varias técnicas las inventare]

Zaref: **arrepentimiento**

El ninja 4 se detuvo al momento y se de repente dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo con una muerte instantánea.

Ninja 1: ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Ninja 3: ¡maldito!

Ninja 2: ¡voy a matarte!

Los tres ninjas se dispersaron y rodearon a zeref, uno lanzo varios shuriken, zeref solo uso magia de dispersión para evitar ser dañado, aunque de todas formas no moriría.

Zeref: **desgarro cerebral**

Una parte de la energía de zeref se coló por la cabeza del ninja 2 hasta entrar en su cerebro, lo cual exploto y a pesar que su cabeza por fuera parecía intacta, por dentro estaba destrozada, el ninja murió al instante.

Zeref: váyanse… no quiero matarlos

Ninja 1: ¡no, si no podemos llevarte vivo con lord orochimaru, será muerto!

El ninja 1 lanzo una ráfaga de sonido, el peli negro creo una barrera de magia que lo protegió del ataque. El ninja 3 se lo ataco por la espalda con una espada, zeref lo esquivo y tomo nuevamente distancia, y apunto al ninja 3 con su dedo.

Zeref: **balas mágicas**

Numerables balas de magia salieron del dedo índice de zeref dándole de llego al ninja 3 hiriéndolo y haciéndolo agonizar hasta la muerte.

Ninja 1: ¡e-eres un monstruo! ¡!Lord orochimaru te matara personalmente y moriras!

El ninja corrió tratando huir de zeref, el peli negro esta vez enojado con sus ojos rojos estiro nuevamente su mano.

Zeref: **orbe de muer…**

¿?: ¡Alto, zeref no lo hagas!

El peli negro se detuvo al instante y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, reconocería esa voz en donde quiera, pues le pertenecía a la mujer que tanto amaba. El ninja aprovecho esa oportunidad para escapar.

Zeref: mavis…

La rubia venia acompañada de un rubio causándole una pisca de celos a zeref, pero este al ver que ambos se acercaban no dudo en reaccionar.

Zeref: ¡alto, no se me acerquen!

Ambos rubios se detuvieron al instante.

Mavis: zeref…

Zeref: no se me acerquen…

Naruto: no te preocupes, yo te ayudare

Zeref: ¿quién eres tú?

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto, déjame ayudarte

Zeref: no, no puedes ayudarme… nadie puede

Mavis: pero el sí…

Zeref: ¿Cómo? Nadie puede romper esta maldición

Naruto: no es necesario romperla ni quitártela

Zeref: ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

El rubio comenzó a acercarse a zeref, este por miedo a matarlo retrocedió.

Zeref: ¡no te me acerque!

Naruto: tranquilo, confía en mí

Mavis: zeref confía en él, él puede ayudarte

El peli negro hacia todo lo posible por controlar su magia y no matarlo, el rubio se acercó lentamente hasta quedar de frente con zeref, y trazo unos sellos.

Naruto: **fuinjutsu: jutsu de sellado exterior**

Y por un momento algo de energía que se encontraba en el aire se hizo visible y se adentró en el cuerpo de zeref, este sintió como su energía se volvía más calmada y se adentraba en su cuerpo.

Zeref: ¿q-que hiciste?

Naruto: el **jutsu de sellado exterior** como dice su nombre sella toda tu energía mágica dentro de ti.

Mavis e zeref: ¿Cómo es eso?

Naruto: veras, tu magia de maldición o muerte al estar dispersa por la atmosfera mataba todo lo que estuviera cerca, o por decirlo más simple tú eras como un veneno en un frasco mal cerraron, lo cual hacia que tu magia como dije anteriormente se dispersara por la atmosfera y mataba todo, al usar el **jutsu de sellado exterior** este sella toda la magia maldita que en tu cuerpo nuevamente, evitando que salga, a lo que me refiero, es que si tu magia se descontrola o sale de tu cuerpo, este jutsu hará que vuelva a tu cuerpo y se tranquilice, ósea que ahora puedes usar tu magia a tu propia voluntad.

Zeref: ¿d-de verdad?

Naruto: claro, además que te parece si vienes conmigo a uzushiogakure, ahí está natsu y de seguro te extraña.

Zeref: ¿natsu? Sí, quiero ir, por favor.

Naruto entonces esta decidi…

Naruto no termino al ver como la oji verde se lanzaba a los brazos del peli negro dándole un beso en los labios, cosa que sorprendió a este pero no dudo en corresponderle. Naruto se alejó unos pasos para darles un poco de privacidad.

 **Bar de fairy tail – noche**

En el bar solo se encontraban algunos pocos hombres, además de los amigos de naruto y también natsu, lucy, erza, happy, gray, Wendy y su nuevo gato charle, además de cana, mirajane y juvia. Naruto llego junto a mavis al bar siendo visto por todos sus amigos, de ambos lados.

Todos: ¡naruto!

Naruto: ¿Qué onda chicos?

Erza: ¡naruto ¿Quién es ella?!

Naruto: erza no te pongas celosa, la verdad venía a traerle a alguien a natsu.

Natsu: a mí, y dime ¿es fuerte?

Naruto: pues claro, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento de hablar de eso. ¡Eh, ya puedes entrar!

Todos miraron hacia la entrada en donde entro el peli negro con la mirada fija en natsu, todos se preguntaban quién era, pero el peli rosa lo reconoció al instante y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, todos se sorprendieron al ver llorar a natsu.

Zeref: hola natsu

El peli rosa corrió y le dio un abrazo a zeref tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso.

Natsu: ¡h-hermano zeref wuuuahhhhh!

Todos (menos naruto y mavis): ¡¿hermano?!

Zeref: también te extrañe natsu.

Natsu seguía llorando ante la mirada confundida de todos, quienes solo optaron por mirar a naruto.

Naruto: les contare cuando se tranquilicen.

Todos: …

Nagato: parace que tendremos un nuevo amigo

Itachi: así parece

Konan: naruto es tan tierno, darle hogar aquí a todos los que querían una segunda oportunidad

Óbito: bueno… naruto es… naruto

Cuando natsu dejo de llorar [luego de unos años XD] procedieron a contarles todos de la maldición de zeref y como naruto logro ayudarlo, y también de la nueva parejita.

Cana: vaya otra pareja, primero naruto y erza, itachi y yumiko, óbito y mirajane y ahora el hermano perdido de natsu y su nueva novia.

Naruto: si, así es la vi…

El rubio se calló tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado.

Naruto: c-cana ¿dijiste óbito y mirajane?

Cana: pues sí, hoy se confesó ante todos en el bar.

Naruto se había quedado mudo.

Gray: más bien lo obligaron.

Todos en ese momento recordaron a erza amenazando a óbito con un bate si no se confesaba. Pero naruto…

Naruto: …

Erza: naruto…

Mavis: creo que se murió

Natsu: más bien le afecto la noticia

Naruto: …

Todos: …

Naruto: …

Todos: …

Naruto: ¡OH POR DIOS OBITO SE ENAMORO, MATENME!

Óbito: ¡¿Qué tratas de decir con eso naruto?!

Y así siguió un día normal con los otros dos nuevos miembros, mavis se empezó a llevar bien con el grupo de natsu, mientras zeref prefirió al grupo de naruto. Y pues naruto fue a la torre del uzukage a reportarse y también a dar la noticia de dos nuevos magos en uzushiogakure.

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

 **Si se preguntan aquí zeref será casi tan fuerte como naruto con el mangekyu sharingan.**

 **Aquí zeref no era tan conocido ya que él se mantenía alejado de la sociedad y trataba de no causar caos por las naciones elementales.**

 **No se pierdan el próximo cap. Ya que aparecerá el libro bingo de zeret.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	19. capitulo 19: ERZA ESTAMIERDA

**Solo lean**

 **CAPITULO 19**

Había un gran silencio en el bar de fairy tail, y cuando digo gran es que literalmente grande, pues todos estaban en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo, las chicas como yumiko, mavis, mira, konan, lucy entre otras miraban todo eso con gran felicidad ya que ellas ya sabían el secreto de erza, los chicos más bien estaban mudos, al igual que todo el bar, pues no todo el tiempo alguien grita lo que grito erza frente a todos en el bar y naruto, algunas personas salían del bar para informar a sus familiares de lo que acaba de enterarse de el "torbellino de uzu", naruto, de tanta impresión solo se desmayó en medio de toda la conmoción dejándolos a todos con una gran decepción, especialmente para las chicas que esperaban un gran momento romántico entre el rubio y la peli roja, pero este no resistió la noticia y se desmayó, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué naruto se desmayó?, ¿Cuál era la noticia? Era lo que todo el bar comenzó a recordar.

 **Recuerdo**

Naruto se encontraba sentado con sus amigos varones en su mesa, ahora con la extensión de zeref, de repente erza junto a konan, mavis, yumiko, todas ellas con felicidad en su rostro, en especial la peli roja.

Todas ellas se dirigieron a la mesa de los chicos, natsu y los demás chicos junto a mira cana y otras chicas u chicos del gremio miraban eso con gran curiosidad.

Erza: ¡naruto!

Naruto: erza, ¿Qué pasa?

Erza: veras…ah…

Yumiko: anda dile ya

Itachi: yumiko, ¿tú sabes? Cuéntanos

Mavis: no no, eso solo erza puede decirlo

Zeref: ¿Qué tipo de cosa?

Erza: ….

Naruto: anda erza, dímelo, no creo que sea tan malo

Erza: bueno…eh…

Konan: ¡vamos dilo!

Natsu junto a los demás chicos también se acercaron a escuchar y una que otra persona del bar también.

Erza: uhm…eh…la verdad…es que…

Naruto: ¿si…?

Erza: veras…la verdad es que vengo del hospital

Naruto: ¡¿hospital?!

Erza: no te preocupes no me paso nada malo

Naruto: ¿entonces?

Erza: veras…cuando estaba con el doctor yo y las chicas, el…

Naruto: ¡¿te violo?! ¡voy a matarlo!

Erza: ¡no!

Naruto: ¿entonces?

Erza: veras…lo que pasa…es que el doctor me dijo…

Naruto (interrumpiendo a erza): ¿Qué te dijo?

Todos: ¡YA NO INTERRUMPAS!

Naruto: up…lo siento

Erza: la verdad es que yo estoy…

Naruto: ¿estas enferma?

La peli roja ya cabreada decide liberar toda la frustacion.

Erza: ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA IDIOTA!

Silencio. No se oía nada más que el incómodo silencio, todas las chicas tenían estrellas en los ojos esperando una escena romántica, y los chicos solo una mirada sorprendida, pero naruto simplemente se desmayó con silla y mesa.

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Volviendo a la actualidad, Wendy se encontraba atendiendo a naruto junto a otras chicas, erza solo estaba decepcionada, ella esperaba que naruto le demostrara su amor frente a todos, vergonzoso, pero hermoso. Mientras algunos chicos felices por el rubio, miraban la escena un poco divertidos.

Gray: no esperaba esa reacción de naruto

Natsu: hubiera sabido eso y se lo hubiera dicho durante una pelea contra él, hubiera ganado con facilidad

Lucy: vaya…yo esperaba una escena romántica

Konan: igual yo

Nagato: pero eso es vergonzoso

Itachi: es verad

Yumiko (aura de miedo): itachi…

Itachi: digo digo…si, que decepción. (uff, salvado)

Zeref: será mejor que lo lleves a su departamento, mejor que este en buen ambiente cuando recupere la conciencia.

Erza: si…será lo mejor

La peli roja cargo al rubio sobre su hombro y se lo llevo a su departamento. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

Nagato: bueno…

Óbito: necesitamos otra mesa

Nagato: exacto

 **Departamento de naruto y erza**

Naruto se encontraba dormido en la cama con erza abrazándolo a su izquierda, pues siempre quiso tener un hijo con quien más amaba en el mundo.

Erza: naruto…te amo tanto…

El rubio gimió dando señal de despertar y cuando abrió los ojos, esta iba a hablarle, pero el rubio se posiciono por encima de ella y la beso siendo correspondida por la peli roja, se separaron por la maldita falta de aire.

Naruto: erza…me haces tan feliz

Erza: naruto, ¿t-te molesta que esté embarazada?

Naruto: claro que no, más bien estoy feliz, porque si es contigo, no me importaría tener más de 1 millón de hijos.

Erza tenía la cara más roja que su cabello ante la respuesta de su amado rubio, pero de felicidad empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Naruto: eh ¿te molesto?

Erza: n-no…es solo que…estoy feliz

Naruto: así…pues de ahora en adelante lo serás mas

Erza: naruto…

Naruto: por cierto ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienes?

Erza: solo unas semanas, casi un mes

Naruto: entonces cuanto más tiempo pase, y nuestro hijo crezca en tu hermosa barriga, cada día te amare más

Erza: naruto…te amo

Naruto: yo gual…ah…

Erza: ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto: bueno, como ahora estas embarazada, no podremos tener más conexiones nocturnas

Erza: ¿solo eso?

Naruto: si, no me tomes por un pervertido, es solo que estaré mucho tiempo fuera de tu hermoso cuerpo

Erza: bueno…aun no tengo tanto tiempo de embarazo…por lo que…

El rubio entendiendo la indirecta, la beso apasionadamente empezando a quitarle la ropa, dispuesto a sentir otra vez ese cuerpo echo por los dioses.

 **Konoha – residencia namikaze – noche**

Minato junto a su familia se encontraban en la sala de estar viendo la televisión. [Si, ahí una televisión, no pregunten porque] en ese momento apareció un vórtice negro en medio de la sala, la familia sabiendo quien era se levantaron y acercaron dispuesto a recibir a su visita.

Naruto: hola

Minato: naruto

Naruko: ¡hermano!

Menma: vaya, ya pensaba que nos habias olvidado

Kushina: que bueno verte

Naruto: gracias por la cálida bienvenida

Minato: y bueno ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita?

Naruto: veras bastardo, seré breve, serás abuelo.

Todos: ….

Minato: ¿q-que?

Naruto: eso, serás abuelo, erza está embarazada.

Kushina: ¡yah! ¡Por eso las peli rojas somos las mejores!

Menma: ahí dios…

Naruko: ¡sere tia!

Menma: (y yo ni siquiera he tenido novia…te envidio hermano)

Kushina: y dime, como fue

Minato: ¡¿kushina como preguntas eso?!

Kushina le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a minato, este por miedo a la muerte se calló esperando la respuesta del rubio.

Naruto: ¿Cómo fue que?

Kushina: bueno, ¿si fue tu primera vez? o ¿fue inexperto?

Naruto: bueno, la verdad ya lo habia echo antes con erza, pero la primera vez tuve algo de experiencia por el libro que suelo leer, icha icha, y más ya que jiraiya y kakashi me dieron la nueva edición.

Hubo un gran silencio, solo que se empezó a sentir un aura peor que la del mismo jubi. La peli roja subió al segundo piso, y cuando bajo traía un bate con clavos en las manos camino hacia la salida.

Minato: kushina ¿Dónde vas?

Kushina: a hacer justicia

Tras decir eso la peli roja salió de la casa con el objetivo de dar caza a dos ciertos pervertidos, pues ello amanecerían en un hospital al día siguiente.

Todos: pobres

Minato: por cierto naruto, quiero hablar algo serio contigo.

Naruto: ¿sobre qué?

Menma: es sobre los bijus

Naruto: ¿los bijus?

Minato: lo que pasa es que los bijus del uno al siete colas sigues desaparecidos, como si hubieran desaparecido de este mundo.

Naruto: ¿Cómo? Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?

Naruko: pues con el festival se nos olvidó decirte jeje…

Naruto: ahí dios… ¿Qué hay del siete colas?

Minato: el sigue en kumo, junto a su jinchuriki el hermano del raikage

Naruto: bueno, solo espero que no les pase nada, no creo que hayan desaparecido por pura casualidad

Minato: también lo creo

Naruto: bueno será mejor irme, erza debe estar esperándome

Minato: adiós hijo

Menma e naruko: adiós hermano

Naruto: adiós bastardo, menma, naruko.

Naruto desapareció tal como vino.

Menma: ¿Por qué sigue diciéndote bastardo?

Minato: como dice el dicho…es la costumbre

Naruko: ¿existe ese dicho?

Minato: la verda, no lose

Menma e naruko: ¿porque no me sorprende?

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

 **¿Qué habrá pasado con los bijus?**

 **NARUTO SERA PADRE**

 **Pobres kakashi y jiraiya**

 **Bueno, no sé si algunos se preguntan porque nagato no tiene novia, bueno eso se verá más en el futuro, por el futuro de nagato, ya lo sabrán algún día.**

 **Pues espero que les haya gustado**

 **ADIOS XD**


	20. capitulo 20: primer movimiento de akuma

**Hola aquí empieza el cap. 20 de esta historia.**

 **Antes si quisiera decir que lean mi nuevo fic de faory tail "gremio alvarez" solo si quieren claro.**

 **Y sobre esta historia, ciento que a pesar de que es la más larga no tiene mucha popularidad, pero la seguiré de igual forma este y tal vez otro cap. Pero si no la abandonare, pero se puede salvar con comentarios positivos, si no les gusta díganme para así dejar de escribir algo que no sirve, pero eso no depende de mí.**

 **También quiero pedir disculpas, en el cap. Anterior puse envés del ocho colas puse siete, mi error.**

 **Bien solo eso quería decir, empezamos con este cap.**

 **CAPITULO 20**

Era de noche en un parque de konoha, de una dirección apareció kakashi el ninja copia, mientras de la otra el sanin jiraiya el sapo. Ambos se acercaron hasta quedar frente a frente.

Kakashi: bien aquí estoy, ¿para qué me llamo jiraiya?

Kakashi dijo mientras sacaba una carta que decía: " **nos vemos en el parque central. Jiraiya".**

Jiraiya: ¿q-que? Pero si se supone que tú me llamaste

El peli blanco levanto la mano mostrando una carta que decía: " **nos vemos en el parque central. kakashi".**

Kakashi: ¿Qué? Yo jamás mande esa carta

Jiraiya: estonces si no fui yo…ni tú… ¿Quién fue?

¿?: …yo…

De las sombras salió una kushina con un aura roja con el cabello en formas de nueve colas. Además de que traía un bate con clavos golpeando contra la palma de su mano.

Kakashi e jiraiya: k-k-ku-kushina…

Kushina: kukukukuku…hoy van a sufrir…por convertir al hijo de mi mejor amiga en un pervertido.

La peli roja se acercó a ellos lentamente.

Kakashi y jiraiya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…PIEDADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Mañana siguiente – hospital**

Jiraiya y kakashi se encontraban en unas camillas vendados hasta las uñas. Además de tener costillas y huesos rotos, kushina había quemado todos los icha icha tanto de jiraiya y kakashi. Fue un trauma demasiado potente, especialmente para kakashi.

Frente a ellos se encontraba minato mirándolos con pena.

Minato: ahh… kakashi, sense, no debieron hacer eso.

Jiraiya: p-pero si…nosotros solo le di…mos la n-nueva edición…

Minato: querías decir que él ya era un pervertido antes

Jiraiya: mas o m-menos…solo lo ayudamos a complacer a su chi…ca.

Minato: pues ayer kushina si tuvo mucho placer al torturarlos.

Jiraiya: fue…de lo…peor…

Minato: ya me lo imagino… por cierto kakashi no has dicho nada.

Kakashi: ….

Minaro: ¿kakashi?

Kakashi: …

Jiraiya: d-dejalo…fue un…duro golpe para…el.

Minato: solo por el libro…yo no me pondría así si kuchina le hiciera eso a mí icha icha.

Jiraiya: como le…haces para leer…icha icha…sin ser descubierto…

El rubio mayor chasqueo la lengua moviendo el dedo índice de lado a lado.

Minato: has probado por remplazar la portada por el de una revista

Jiraiya: …mierda…

 **Uzushiogakure – torre uzukage**

En la torre del uzukage se encontraba naruto reportando una misión a makarov.

Makarov: bien…renegado clase a…eliminado

Naruto: no fue la gran cosa

Makarov: para ti nada es la gran cosa

Naruto: pues claro, soy el nieto de madara uchiha

Makarov: pues si lo arrogante viene de los uchiha, no sé qué hare para bajarte los humos.

Naruto: solo dame más misiones

Makarov: por cierto, zeref ya salió en el libro bingo, con la información reunida de antes hasta después de que se uniera a uzu.

Naruto: de veras, déjame ver.

 **Libro bingo**

 **Nombre: Zeref Dragneel**

 **Alias: Emperador Spriggan**

 **Edad: 19 años**

 **Aldea o Organizacion: Uzushiogakure**

 **Kekkei Genkai: ninguno**

 **Clase: SS**

 **Amas: Ninguna.**

 **Invocacion: ninguno**

 **Afinidades Elementales: magia oscura**

 **Habilidades: Magia oscura abrumadora, inmortalidad, gran capacidad de resistencia, habilidad mano a mano, sensor experto, cuando está enojado sus ojos se vuelves rojos aumentando su poder.**

 **Parientes: padre (desconocido), madre (desconocida), natsu dragneel (hermano)**

 **Apariencia: cabello negro, ojos de igual color, viste una túnica negra junto con una toga blanca.**

 **Azañas: es conocido como el mago oscuro más poderoso tras eliminar siempre a las personas que se le rodean.**

 **Recompensa: Otogakure 67 Millones de ryu , Iwa 37 Millones de ryu y Kumo 52 Millones de ryu.**

Naruto: vaya, zeref es muy popular

Makarov: si, tienes razón. Y naruto, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Naruto: ¿con que?

Makarov: con lo de que serás padre

Naruto: feliz por supuesto…aunque erza está un poco bipolar

Makarov: el embarazo naruto…ya te acostumbraras

Naruto: si, espero. Será mejor que vaya a fairy tail, tengo ganas de un trago.

Makarov: pues a pesar de ser menor…no sé cómo permito esto

Naruto: am am. Soy Ninja de uzu, por lo que soy adulto ante la ley.

Makarov: (y si un niño se gradúa a los 7…sus padres me mataran)

 **Bar fairy tail**

Naruto entro al bar, pero, al entrar vio a alguien que no esperaba ver junto mirajane en la mesa del bar.

Naruto: elfman, ¿hace cuánto que no te veo?

Elfman: ¡naruto! Desde la entrada secreta

Naruto: me alegra de verte viejo

Elfman: ah, me entere de que ibas a hacer padre, ¡eso si es de hombres!

Naruto: gracias viejo.

Mirajane: ne, naruto, ¿no quieres algo de beber.

Naruto: llévalo a mi mesa

Mirajane: como desees

El rubio fue a la mesa de su grupo, pero no vio a zeref.

Naruto: hola chicos, ¿Dónde está zeref?

Itachi: hola naruto, él fue a una misión hace unos momentos.

Konan: dijo que tenía que mantener su cuerpo en forma.

Naruto: por cierto, ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Ya actúan de flojos.

Óbito: oye, las misiones clase S dan dinero para 1 mes, no es necesario gastarse el tiempo solo en eso, es más entretenido aquí.

Nagato: apoyo a óbito.

Naruto: para mi siguen siendo flojos

Konan: hay naruto…solo se llama ahorrar tiempo para disfrutar el otro.

Naruto: no entiendo

Óbito: yo tampoco

Nagato: pero si tú haces lo mismo óbito

Óbito: ¿de veras?

Itachi: será mejor llamar a mirajane, hace tal vez entienda más rápido

Óbito: AH…no que va, ya entendí…jajajaj

Naruto: ha…cobarde.

Óbito: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Nagato, konan e itachi: (adiós paz)

 **Otra parte**

Zeref caminaba por un sendero montañoso, acababa de eliminar a un mago oscuro clase S. hasta que de repente dio un salto largo hacia detrás y el lugar en donde se encontraba había volado en pedazos.

Zeref: (¿pero qué…?)

¿?: Buenos reflejos.

El peli negro fijo su vista hacia el otro lado del gran cráter, donde vio a un hombre de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, con un ojo abierto el cual era negro mientras el ojo izquierdo lo tenía cerrado. Venta ropas uchiha de color negro con el logotipo en su espalda.

Zeref: ¿Quién eres?, y ¿Por qué vistes como un uchiha?

¿?: Eso no importa ahora.

Zeref: ¿a qué te refieres?

¿?: No…porque tú morirás.

En ese momento el ojo derecho paso de negro a un rojo como la sangre revelando el mangekyu sharingan, mientras abría su ojo izquierdo mostrando un ojo morado, y como zeref lo vio de nagato, lo reconoció como el rinnegan.

Zeref: ¿c-como, como es que tienes esos ojos?

¿?: Eso no importa, ahora, vamos a pelear. **¡Estilo de fuego: kunais de fuego!**

De la boca de ¿? Salieron varios tipos de kunais de fuego.

Zeref: **escudo de magia**

Los kunais de fuego impactaron contra el escudo de zeref, eso basto para que zeref supiera que él no era un juego.

¿? Salto hasta llegar al lado del cráter en donde se encontraba zeref, ¿? Ataca con un kunai a zeref, este tapaba todos los golpes y respondía al mismo tiempo, de vez en cuando un golpe llegaba a zeref, pero al ser inmortal este se curaba.

¿?: (Así que es cierto, es inmortal)

¿? Tomo distancia

¿?: **¡Estilo de fuego: fénix subterráneo!**

¿? Levanto su mano y por debajo de zeref salió un gran fénix el cual le causo muchas heridas, las cuales volvió a sanar, esta vez con más dificultad, pero nada que zeref no pudiera manejar.

Zeref: **espera de muerte**

El peli negro creo una esfera de magia oscura en su mano, la cual la lanzo hacia ¿?, quien creo, sorprendiendo a zeref un **susano** azul-morado, del cual un gran escudo triangular protegió a ¿? Del ataque de zeref.

Zeref: (¿ese es…un **susano**?)

Según lo que le conto itachi los **susanos** suelen ser impenetrables, en especial aquellos que poseen un escudo. Pero, ¿Cuál era el que tenía ese hombre?

Zeref: sorprendente…

¿?: ¿Te sorprende?, este es el escudo **orijinaru.** Un escudo impenetrable, casi como el escudo de **yata** a diferencia que este no refleja solo los ataques, como dice su nombre este es el escudo original, aquel escudo que no puede ser penetrado.

Zeref: ¿q-que? Mierda…no debo de confiarme.

¿?: Ven, vamos a usar técnicas un poco más avanzadas. **¡estilo de fuego: lanzas de fuego!**

Varias lanzas salieron de la boca de ¿?, zeref, esquivo como pudo, pero una le atravesó el estómago, a pesar de no morir, mientras la lanza desaparecía, su cuerpo se regeneraba, pero zeref podía sentir un gran ardor dentro de su cuerpo.

Zeref: ya me hartaste…

Los ojos de zeref se volvieron rojos, señal de que ya estaba enojado.

¿?: Oh…así que ya pelearas enserio.

Zeref estiro su dedo índice hacia ¿?

Zeref: **líneas de la oscuridad**

Del dedo de zeref salieron numerosos líneas oscuras dirigirás hacia ¿?, este uso su **susano** para protegerse, y le funciono de maravilla…pero, una de las líneas de zeref salió por debajo de la tierra sorprendiendo a ¿?, quien recibió el ataque en el brazo lo cual lo hizo sangrar.

¿?: Ahh…lo olvide…jeje…el **susano** no tiene protección por la parte inferior. Mi error lo admito, pero si nos volvemos a enfrentar…no te funcionara el mismo truco, zeref dragneel.

Zeref: ¿Qué planeas?

¿?: Lo sabrás más adelante. Por cierto puedes darle un mensaje a alguien.

Zeref: ¿?

¿?: Dile a naruto uchiha que nuestro encuentro se acerca

Zeref: ¿q-que?... ¡¿quién eres?!

¿?: jejejejejejeje… mi nombre es akuma uchiha

Zeref: ¡¿?!

Akuma: nos vemos.

Zeref: ¡espera!

Ya era tarde, akuma había desaparecido en un borrón negro.

Zeref: debo informar de esto a naruto y los demás.

El peli negro desapareció con magia de tele transportación.

 **Bar fairy tail**

Óbito: …y así fue como el pato cruzo la calle.

Todos: ¡jajajajajajajajajaja!

Naruto: guaw, óbito deberías ser comediante

Konan: naruto tiene razón.

Itachi: apoyo.

Nagato: igual yo.

Óbito: pues a pesar de ser súper mega cool y gracioso, prefiero ser un ninja.

Naruto: ya, vale.

Una oleada de humo apareció junto a la mesa de los chicos.

Ambu: naruto uchiha debe presentarse en la torre uzukage junto a nagato uzumaki y itachi y óbito uchiha.

Naruto: eh…ah vale ya vamos.

Nagato: si, nos vemos konan.

Konan: nos vemos chicos.

Todos ellos desaparecieron en un **kamui** de naruto y óbito.

 **Torre uzukage**

Los recién llegados entraron en la oficina en la cual estaban makarov y zeref.

Naruto: zeref, hola… ¿para qué nos necesitan?

Makarov: tampoco lo sé, zeref me dijo que todos deberíamos estar presentes.

Itachi: zeref, ¿Qué sucede?

Zeref: es sobre la misión que tuve hoy, después de terminar de camino aquí me encontré con alguien…. [Y así les conto lo que paso en su batalla con akuma]

Nagato: ¿rinnegan y mangekyu sharingan?

Zeref: así es, poseía uno en cada ojo.

Itachi: no será que…

Naruto: ¿qué?

Itachi: recuerdas lo que dijo kota, que su líder era un uchiha, no será que este tal akuma sea…

Nagato: el líder de kota.

Makarov: ¿te dijo algo más zeref?

Zeref: dijo que esperaría la batalla contra naruto, solo eso.

Naruto: ¿nuestra batalla?

Óbito: si de verdad él es quien piensa gobernar este mundo, él sabe que tu serias su mayor problema.

Itachi: me pregunto… ¿si el tendrá algo que ver con esto de la desaparición de los 7 bijus?

Naruto: tal vez… viejo será mejor que le envié un mensaje al bastardo.

Makarov asintió y escribió una carta la cual ato a una paloma mensajera.

 **Konoha – horas despues**

En la oficina de la torre hokage se encontraban minato y un aun herido jiraiya en silla de ruedas. Minato había leído la carta en voz alta, cuando termino él y jiraiya se miraron seriamente.

Minato: sensei…

Jiraiya: si lose… ¿crees que ese tal akuma sea el "predecesor del mal"? como dice la profecía.

Minato: no lose. Solo el tiempo o dirá.

La batalla cada vez estaba más cerca, al igual que la verdad y el propósito de los predecesores.

 **Y bien, ¿les gusto? Espero.**

 **Recuerden comenten.**

 **Adiós XD**


End file.
